LE PARI
by Amandaaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy: beau, méprisant, arrogant, supérieur. On le met au défi de séduire une fille de Gryffondor. Pour lui, rien de plus facile, sauf quand la fille en question reste imperméable aux sourires de Draco...FIC FINIE
1. Un séducteur irrésistible

LE PARI  
  
Auteur: Amandaaa  
  
Disclaimer: les persos de Harry Potter sont à JKR, sauf mon perso (mystère pour le moment !) l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.  
  
Note de l'auteuse timbrée et barjo : ceci est un cadeau d'avant les vacances !! Alors profitez-en, lisez-le !! (sinon, vous pouvez tout aussi bien passer votre chemin et... mais non !! partez pas, voyons !! siouplait !!)  
  
CHAPITRE I  
  
« Malfoy, vraiment, ton orgueil n'a pas de fin... Tu crois vraiment que... » fit Blaise Zabini, faussement sceptique, en déambulant dans les couloirs de son école, mains dans les poches.  
  
« Un peu que je le crois! Je peux rendre raide dingue de moi chaque fille de ce bahut! » éructa Draco Malfoy avec un reniflement de dédain envers celui qui doutait de ses talents.  
  
« Tu en es sûr? » demanda avec malice Blaise Zabini.  
  
Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il avait envie de coincer Malfoy et cet idiot allait donner dans le panneau.  
  
Malfoy le toisa de toute sa splendeur.  
  
« J'ai l'impression que tu doutes, Zabini... Bien. Un test, ça te dit? »  
  
Blaise ne réprima pas son sourire rusé.  
  
« Okay... »  
  
« Hey, Pansy! » appela Malfoy d'une voix sensuelle, de cette même voix qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de Poudlard.  
  
« Oh, non, pas elle! » objecta Blaise. « Je pensais à un défi plus intéressant à relever... »  
  
Pansy arriva au triple galop à l'annonce de son nom avec un regard énamouré.  
  
« Oui, Draco? »  
  
Mais déjà Malfoy ne faisait plus attention à elle. Il se tourna vers Blaise, intéressé.  
  
« Tu veux dire... un pari? »  
  
Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
« Draco! » répéta Parkinson.  
  
Malfoy la congédia d'un geste de la main, comme si elle était quelque mouche dérangeante qui vrombissait à ses oreilles. La jeune fille serra les dents et s'éclipsa. Quand un Malfoy donne un ordre, on obéit! Même si pour ça on devait renoncer à toute dignité.  
  
« Quel genre de pari? »  
  
Blaise se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas afficher un air triomphant. Malfoy avait le vice des défis. Son combat de tous les jours était de devenir le meilleur. Toutes catégories.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à gagner? »  
  
Blaise se gratta la tête. Bien sûr, Malfoy voulait un enjeu. Quelque chose d'important, sinon il ne trouverait pas le défi intéressant à relever.  
  
« Disons 10 Gallions. »  
  
Malfoy cracha:  
  
« Tu te moques de moi?! C'est une somme dérisoire! »  
  
« Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malfoy. Par contre, le défi sera de taille. Tu devras séduire une fille de Poudlard et coucher avec elle. Je veux des preuves. Deux contraintes: elle devra être de Gryffondor... »  
  
Malfoy eut une grimace dégoûtée.  
  
« Pourquoi pas Serdaigle? Ils sont plus intelligents. Ce serait plus difficiles de les blouser. »  
  
« Non, pas les Serdaigle. Ils sont assez sympathisants des Serpentard. Mauvais choix. La moitié des filles de là-bas sera déjà conquise par ton sourire. Ou bien... tu préfères les Poufsouffle? »  
  
« Déconne pas, tu veux, Zabini! Ce sont de vrais bécasses. Je pourrais m'en faire une par semaine si je le voulais. »  
  
« Il est hors de question que ce soit une Serpentard. Par contre, les Gryffondor sont toutes trouvées. Et ce serait un moyen de les humilier une fois de plus. »  
  
« Et la deuxième contrainte? » questionna Malfoy, les yeux brillants.  
  
« Pas de magie. Pas de potion. Elle devra tomber dans tes filets de sa propre initiative. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour chercher... l'heureuse élue... »  
  
Le Serpentard tourna les talons.  
  
« Je ne marche pas. » fit la voix froide de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Surpris, Blaise se retourna.  
  
« ... du moins, pas pour cet enjeu. »  
  
Ah, ce n'était que ça. Blaise en fut tout de suite rassuré. Il aurait été déçu si Malfoy ne lui avait pas demandé une plus grosse mise.  
  
« 10 Gallions et je couche avec toi si tu gagnes. » dit-il avec aplomb.  
  
« 100 Gallions. » répondit Malfoy, ne goûtant pas la plaisanterie.  
  
« Oh, Draco... Ferais-tu si peu de cas de mes charmes? » fit semblant de se vexer l'autre Serpentard. Il redevint sérieux. « Tu choisis la fille et je devrais approuver ton choix. »  
  
Malfoy ne laissa pas planer son sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres et demeura impassible.  
  
« Bien. 100 Gallions. Une limite de temps? »  
  
« Ca dépendra de la fille. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... » annonça Zabini d'un air songeur.  
  
Malfoy donna le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans leur salle commune et ils entrèrent. Le tableau se referma sans bruit.  
  
Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... mais je trouve ça plutôt réaliste du point de vue de Malfoy dont l'orgueil n'a (mal?)heureusement pas de fin... 


	2. La proie

Et voilà le 2° chapitre du pari!! Pour changer énormément, un épisode qui commence en cours de potions! Et vous allez faire connaissance avec la mystérieuse créature sortie tout droit de mon imagination... je préviens que cette fic sera d'un état d'esprit totalement différent de « Le train ne sifflera qu'une fois ». Avis aux amateurs! Ce ne sera pas un slash, dsl...

Askaya : hello !! ma première revieweuse sur cette fic !!! Oh lala !! Faut pas rigoler avec toi !! Si je la poste pas dans la seconde, ma suite, je me fais étriper, sans blague !! lol mais merchi bcp pour tes compliments ! biz...

Dinoushette : ah, ça ! Draco a intérêt à l'être, persévérant ! S'il ne veut pas perdre son pari... et son honneur, par-dessus le marché !! Mais, bon, vu son caractère... explosif... ça va être difficile... bisous !

Kytice : tu n'as pas de chance !! Je venais de partir en vacances quand j'ai posté cette fic !! Mais, bon, pour me faire pardonner je suis revenue... et voilà la suite !!

Zagro : bien commencé ? Merci ! Voyons ce que tu vas dire de cette suite... bien continué ??

Kieiji : ah... ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves de qui il s'agit car j'ai préféré créer un perso de toutes pièces... au début, je pensais à Lavande ou Parvati... en aucun cas Ginny ou Hermione, cependant ! J'avais envie de changer, de parler d'un personnage que l'on ne voit pas souvent... et pour finir, en voilà un nouveau, donc j'innove !! Rassure-toi !! Tes « pitreries » comme tu els appelles, ne m'énervent pas du tout, bien au contraire !! Ça me fait bien rire !! Continue !! (d'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire qui se produit, non ? le lecteur dit ça à l'auteur, pas l'inverse... bon, pas grave... continue qd même !!)

Myana : youpi !! Ma fan est là aussi !! lol Bien que tu ne le dises pas, je sens que ce départ te laisse un peu sur ta faim... ce qui est le but, en fait !! La fic va mettre du temps à démarrer mais une fois que ce sera fait, ça va foncer !! Prépare-toi !! lol ! plein de bisous gryffondoriens !! (ou serpentardiens ?? je te laisse choisir...)

CHAPITRE II

« Monsieur Londubat! Que se passe-t-il _encore_ avec votre potion? »

Le professeur Rogue poussa un soupir agacé. Neville se ratatina derrière son chaudron dont la mixture verdâtre commençait à déborder.

« Je parie que vous avez mis des Amanites phalloïdes au lieu des Amanites des césars. Londubat, est-ce que votre nullité totale en matière de potions magiques est remplacée par une minuscule connaissance des phycomycètes ou zygomycètes? Le parasitisme de ces champignons aurait-il atteint votre cerveau inexistant? »

Le Gryffondor devint rouge comme son Amanite des césars et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, tandis que tous les Serpentard éclataient d'un rire bruyant.

« _Récurvite_. » prononça de sa voix glaciale le professeur Rogue.

La potion s'évanouit.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Londubat. Et cinq parce que votre voisine n'a pas été capable de vérifier si vous faisiez des idioties. »

La voisine en question ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en serrant les dents. Elle ne s'était jamais faite remarquer de toute sa scolarité et passait pour une jeune fille introvertie qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. On ne lui avait jamais enlevé de points. Première fois depuis six ans à Poudlard. Rogue était au courant.

« Une question, Miss Joyce? » demanda le professeur, d'une voix à congeler l'astre solaire, en ne la regardant pas.

Joyce-Seaton. Pas Joyce. Aurait-elle voulu dire.

« Non, monsieur. »

Elle s'efforça de garder une voix posée et un visage neutre.

Rogue continua son cours. Cette fois, Thia Joyce-Seaton observa avec la plus grande attention les manipulations dangereuses de Neville Londubat.

À la fin du cours, elle rendit un échantillon de sa potion. Derrière, Neville tendait également la sienne. Elle rangeait ses affaires quand ce fut le tour de Harry Potter. Le bruit de verre brisé ne la fit même pas lever la tête. Elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Furieuse contre elle-même et le rôle passif qu'elle s'efforçait de jouer, elle s'enfuit du cachot pour ne pas voir la figure blême de Harry contemplant son échantillon répandu sur le sol dallé du cachot, alors qu'un Rogue triomphant regardait le jeune homme.

Elle rejoignit Lavande et Parvati qui l'attendaient dehors.

°°°

« Zabini, je peux te parler? » demanda Malfoy avec un sourire méprisant.

L'excitation envahit le Serpentard. Malfoy avait trouvé! La Gryffondor... hum... qui cela pouvait-il être? Nonchalamment, il s'excusa auprès de la Serdaigle avec qui il discutait et fit mine d'être extrêmement dérangé par l'intrusion de Malfoy.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que Zabini lui avait lancé le défi. Et ce satané Malfoy avait déjà trouvé la fille qu'il lui fallait. Il avait hâte de la voir...

« Tu te souviens de notre petit pari? » commença Malfoy d'un air rusé.

« Bien sûr... » fit Zabini en ayant l'air pressé de s'en aller.

Malfoy s'affala avec une grâce étudiée dans le canapé. Aussitôt, les deux Serpentard qui l'occupaient fichèrent le camp. Malfoy disposait d'un pouvoir indéniable à Serpentard. Zabini ferait mieux de se le mettre dans la poche mais il adorait jouer avec le feu. Pouvoir battre Malfoy lui apporterait une jouissance incomparable... le grand Draco Malfoy...

Le Serpentard consulta sa montre.

« Elle doit avoir vol, maintenant. Dépêche-toi, on va l'intercepter. Tu me diras ton avis... »

Les deux Serpentard se pressèrent. Malgré lui, Zabini ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir. Ils arrivèrent au couloir menant au parc où se passaient les leçons de vol. Des Gryffondor arrivaient. Les deux jeunes hommes mirent leurs mains dans leurs poches en ayant l'air désabusés et ricanèrent quand Potter et sa fine équipe se pointèrent. Granger retint Potter par le bras pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Malfoy.

Mais les Serpentard avaient d'autres chats à fouetter et Potter devait dégager sinon il compromettrait la... présentation.

Enfin, un trio composé de Brown, Patil et une autre dont il ne savait pas le nom arriva.

« Tu la vois? C'est elle. »

« Laquelle? » demanda Zabini, déjà déçu.

Ces trois idiotes ne présentaient aucun intérêt. Elles tomberaient toutes trois en moins d'une semaine dans les bras de Malfoy.

« Joyce. »

Ah oui, elle s'appelait Joyce. Mais elle était si insignifiante que les gens avaient l'habitude de l'oublier. Zabini s'efforça de la dévisager. Mignonne. Un visage en triangle, deux grands yeux noisette, des cheveux bruns mi-longs. Mais sûrement aussi stupide et gloussant autant que ces deux amies! Bien sûr, ça allait être facile pour Malfoy. Il n'avait pas pris le risque de se faire humilier. Et si Zabini refusait, Malfoy annulerait le pari. Blaise pouvait toujours le provoquer pour le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Il vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette. Les affaires de Joyce tombèrent par terre. Ses amies voulurent l'aider mais la fille refusa d'un signe de tête et leur demanda de l'excuser pour Bibine. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparu, Malfoy avança, tandis que Blaise restait dans l'ombre.

« Salut. »

La fille releva vivement la tête. Malfoy avait son sourire aguicheur qui marchait sur la plupart des filles.

Elle baissa la tête et ramassa ses affaires sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Malfoy retint un mouvement de fureur. Elle l'ignorait! Il lui faisait l'honneur de s'adresser à elle et cette petite garce l'ignorait!

De son côté, Zabini jubilait. La fille semblait plus coriace que prévu. Ce défi pouvait finalement se révéler très passionnant.

« Je t'ai dit bonjour » fit Malfoy en essayant de maîtriser sa colère. « Tu n'as pas entendu? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy? » fit-elle d'une voix abrupte, toujours sans le lever les yeux.

« Oh! Quelle agressivité! » répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire séducteur, sourire qu'elle ne vit pas car elle refusait de le regarder. « Ton nom, c'est Joyce, c'est ça? Tu veux que je t'aide? »

Là, elle consentit à le fixer. Elle semblait incrédule. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'intéressait-il à elle? Ça semblait absurde.

« Joyce-Seaton. » corrigea-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Ça va, merci. J'ai fini. »

Oh, oh! Remballé, le Draco Malfoy! Zabini exultait.

Elle se releva rapidement, ses mains soutenant les livres qu'elle portait. Elle rangea le tout dans son sac et partit en direction du parc. Malfoy ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper -ç'aurait été maladroit.

Zabini surgit de son abri d'ombre.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as tiré le bon numéro... Je te donne mon approbation, Malfoy! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il serra les mâchoires et comprit qu'il venait de se faire duper.

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il. « Limite de temps? »

« Aucune. Du moins, avant la fin de l'année. » fit tranquillement Zabini.

Si Malfoy était surpris, il ne le montra pas.

« Du gâteau », jugea-t-il. « Prépare tes Gallions, Zabini. »

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien mais il sourit, sûr de son coup. Il attendit son compagnon et ils rejoignirent leur salle commune. Ils avaient une heure d'étude, ce qui permettrait à Malfoy de penser à la technique qu'il emploierait pour capturer sa proie.

°°°

Alors? Alors? Combien de temps pensez-vous que Joyce-Seaton survivra face aux assauts du délicieux (miam!) Draco Malfoy?? (moi je crois que je ne résisterait que 30 secondes mais bon chacun ses goûts.. les miens sont tout trouvés!!! Lol!)


	3. Premier contact

CHAPITRE III

Pour la même raison que pour « le train ne sifflera qu'une fois », je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci... Pour les flemmards de service qui n'ont pas envie de lire « Le train... », sachez que je ne suis pas sur mon ordi... donc pas moyen de répondre à vos si gentilles reviews... snif snif... ' bonne lecture !!

°°°

Thia se trouvait à la bibliothèque quand Malfoy apparut. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite parce qu'elle était concentrée sur le livre de potions qu'elle lisait.

Par contre, elle entendit nettement le tremblement de la table quand trois livres épais tombèrent sur son bureau, le claquement résonnant dans toute la bibliothèque. Mme Pince lui envoya un regard noir en désignant la pancarte « SILENCE! » en lettres capitales.

Malfoy n'en eut cure. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Thia. Elle serra les dents. Ça faisait deux fois en deux jours que ce Serpentard l'accostait. Et il poussait la muflerie à ne même pas lui demander s'il pouvait s'installer à sa table.

« Salut. »

S'il croyait qu'elle répondrait!

« Dis donc, tu n'es pas très polie... » tenta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

« Je t'emmerde. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça? C'était sorti tout seul. Cinq ans à rester sage et polie l'avaient exaspérée au plus haut point. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Alors que ce blanc-bec dise ce qu'il lui voulait et qu'il s'en aille rapidement.

Malfoy parut interloqué pendant quelques secondes. On ne lui avait sûrement jamais parlé sur ce ton, à part, bien sûr, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il se reprit promptement. Il traîna silencieusement la chaise près d'elle et lui parla confidentiellement.

« Écoute, Joyce... »

Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à l'appeler Joyce?

« Je m'appelle Joyce-Seaton. »

Malfoy balaya cette objection de la main.

« Ouais, si tu veux.. Je sais que t'as des problèmes en potions... »

Elle le regarda de travers. Qu'est-ce que tout ce manège signifiait? Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle abhorrait cette matière, c'était trop scientifique. Elle en avait horreur. Mais... comment était-il au courant? Il s'était renseigné? Pourquoi?

« Et? » questionna-t-elle.

Malfoy réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Elle mordait à l'hameçon. Restait à savoir jusqu'où.

« Moi, j'ai un faible dans les enchantements. Et j'ai entendu dire que t'étais plutôt pas mauvaise... »

Il espérait qu'un compliment bien placé radoucirait la jeune fille.

« Et? » répéta-t-elle.

Malfoy se retint de s'énerver. Était-elle complètement stupide ou le faisait-elle exprès?

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être combler nos lacunes réciproques... on pourrait obtenir le droit d'occuper une classe vide après les cours pour bosser... disons une ou deux fois par semaine? »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas à Hermione? Elle est meilleure que moi. »

« Attends, tu me parles de Granger, là? » dit-il en esquissant un sourire d'incrédibilité. « La fille que je ne peux pas blairer depuis ma première année? »

Thia sourit. C'était bref mais Malfoy y vit une lueur d'espoir.

« Et les Serdaigle? Pourquoi pas un Serpentard de septième année? »

« Ils n'ont pas de déficience en potions. Que veux-tu que je leur propose en échange? »

La jeune fille fut déstabilisée. C'était vrai que, pour les Serpentard, aucun acte n'était gratuit. Elle l'avait oublié.

« Alors, ça te dirait? »

Mais si c'était un piège? Pour se moquer d'elle? Des Gryffondor? Pourquoi les Serpentard s'intéresseraient-ils soudain à elle? Mais le fait était que Draco Malfoy, play-boy attitré de Poudlard, venait de lui demander son aide.

« Hmm... »

Il prit ça pour un oui.

« Génial! On se retrouve ce soir à vingt heures ici même. »

Sur ce, il prit ses livres et alla s'installer plus loin pour étudier.

Thia en laissa tomber sa plume de stupéfaction.

°°°

À cinq heures et demie, la cloche sonna les libérant enfin des cours jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La jeune fille rejoignit son dortoir, jeta ses affaires par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit aux rideaux rouges. Elle songeait aux paroles de Malfoy. Serait-il possible que le Serpentard ait des misères en enchantements? C'était bien possible mais elle n'en savait rien. À quoi rimait donc tout ce cirque?

Elle regarda sans le voir le plafond blanc. Bah, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs, irait-elle? À vingt heures... une embuscade des Serpentard? Non, pas dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince veillait à ce que rien ne vienne gêner les élèves qui étudiaient. Cette possibilité serait à exclure. Pas de piège. Pourtant, elle le sentait, Malfoy lui cachait quelque chose. C'était un Serpentard, elle une Gryffondor. Les deux maisons se haïssaient cordialement.

Elle s'assit et se gratta la tête, pensive. Avait-elle envie de travailler avec Malfoy? Elle n'en savait rien. Si jamais Draco Malfoy tentait la moindre agression, elle n'hésiterait pas à hurler, quitte à réveiller les morts! Il lui fallait se méfier comme de la peste du jeune homme.

On connaissait trop bien ses mauvais coups... et ses nombreuses conquêtes! Oui, il avait fait souffrir beaucoup de cœurs. Mais pour quelle raison voudrait-il...? Non, il ne voulait pas la séduire, c'était une idée absurde. Qui dans Poudlard aurait aimé lui plaire? Elle avait passé son temps à se rendre invisible. Aucun garçon de Poudlard ne la considérait comme une « bombe », contrairement à Lavande.

La Gryffondor multipliait les conquêtes. En ce moment, elle sortait pour la troisième fois en quatre mois (on était fin décembre) avec Seamus Finnigan.

« En parlant du loup... ou plutôt de la louve... » pensa ironiquement Thia.

Lavande pénétrait dans le dortoir, un sourire illuminant son joli visage. Parvati la suivait.

« Salut Thia! Tu viens faire une partie d'échecs avec moi? » proposa Parvati.

Lavande ouvrit la porte de son armoire et fouilla dedans. Un rendez-vous avec Seamus, certainement.

« Ils vont se balader dans le parc... » confia tout bas Parvati en soupirant.

La Gryffondor était une incorrigible romantique. Thia l'aimait beaucoup, elle se sentait parfois plus proche d'elle que de Lavande.

« Allons-y! » répondit la jeune fille en bondissant hors de son lit.

Ça lui changerait au moins les idées...

Après trois parties perdues, elle décida de changer de tactique. Elle commença la quatrième et tandis que Parvati s'apprêtait à lui prendre un téméraire et suicidaire cavalier, elle se pencha vers son adversaire.

« Alors, dis-moi tout... il paraît que Dean t'a tapé dans l'œil? »

Parvati rougit, se troubla. Elle prit néanmoins le cavalier imprudent. Thia jura intérieurement. Le pion de Parvati resta en l'air, juste au-dessus d'une case qui aurait fait gagner Thia si sa compagne l'y posait

« Il est... assez mignon... » concéda Parvati en rougissant de plus belle.

« Mais c'est plus que ça, non? » la déconcentra une nouvelle fois Thia.

Parvati ne put retenir un sourire énamouré et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour jouer. Son pion se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, là où Thia ne voulait absolument pas qu'il aille.

« Oui.. Il est superbe! Je l'adore! C'est vrai... Mais je ne sais même pas s'il sait que j'existe... » confessa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Les amoureux dramatisaient toujours tout, décida Thia.

« Alors? Tu vas tenter ta chance? » demanda la Gryffondor, essayant de ne pas fixer trop intensivement le pion dans la main de Parvati.

« Oh, je ne sais pas! J'ai peur de me faire rembarrer si je lui adresse la parole! »

Le pion revint sur la gauche. Thia respira plus librement.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça. Je l'ai vu en cours qui te regardait. D'ailleurs.. Il vient juste de le faire! Non, ne te retourne pas! »

C'était un affreux mensonge destiné à déstabiliser son adversaire. Elle se tut et laissa Parvati se débattre dans ses méandres intérieurs. Et si elle plaisait à Dean?

« Tu joues? » demanda innocemment Thia.

Parvati jeta un regard en coin à Dean. Il discutait avec Neville, Seamus s'étant éclipsé avec Lavande.

Thia observait, hypnotisée, la longue descente du pion. Enfin, Parvati le posa. La Gryffondor s'efforça de ne pas hurler de joie. Elle mit orgueilleusement sa dame devant la pièce d'échecs de Parvati.

« Échec! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Parvati leva les yeux vers le jeu, alors que son esprit était encore rempli de pensées concernant Dean Thomas. Elle prit sa propre dame, la plaça avec certitude sur une case noire.

« Échec et mat. »

Thia soupira. Quatre parties de perdues. Quel manque de chance!

Parvati vit Dean sortir de la salle commune pour aller manger. Elle remua légèrement dans son fauteuil.

« Tu crois que Dean aime quand je laisse mes cheveux détachés? »

Thia grommela une réponse. Puis Parvati regarda sa montre.

« Merlin! Il est déjà dix-neuf heures! Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! Hein Thia? »

La jeune Gryffondor marmonna une incompréhensible réponse, vexée comme un pou de s'être encore fait battre.

Elles se levèrent, Parvati étant la plus rapide.

Seamus et Lavande n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà attablés en train de se bécoter. Voilà bien une chose qu'abhorrait Thia. S'embrasser goulûment comme ça en public... c'était vraiment indécent... enfin, Lavande était ainsi...

Elles se dirigèrent vers le tableau. À ce moment, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant place à quelques étudiants dont un la percuta violemment.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il lui adressa un grand sourire d'excuse.

« Ouh, désolé! Ça va, je t'ai pas fait mal? »

Elle réprima une grimace de douleur. Il l'avait sérieusement percutée sur l'épaule droite mais elle se força à sourire également.

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui fit une moue comique.

« Mes amis sont des brutes.. Enfin, ce n'est rien comparés aux jumeaux Weasley! Tu les connaissais? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille fut plus franc.

« Qui ne connaissait pas les fameux Fred et George Weasley? »

« En effet. » reconnut-il avec un autre sourire en coin. « Je m'appelle Lee Jordan. C'est moi qui présente les... »

« ... les matchs de Quidditch.. » termina Thia. « Je te connais aussi... »

Les yeux de Lee brillèrent.

« Tu es... Thia Joyce, c'est ça? »

« Joyce-_Seaton_. » le reprit-elle avec une grimace.

« Oh. Okay, Joyce-_Seaton_. Alors, au revoir miss Joyce-_Seaton_. » fit-il en accentuant exagérément sur le 'Seaton'.

Lee Jordan lui prit la main et la serra cérémonieusement. Malgré elle, le cœur de Thia fit un bond quand elle constata qu'il avait des mains chaudes et douces, un peu plus grandes que les siennes.

Elle sortit. Quel numéro, ce Lee! Décidément, il était bien assorti aux deux Weasley!

Parvati avait déjà franchi le tableau et l'attendait impatiemment.

« Alors, tu viens, oui? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

« Une rectification de nom... » expliqua mystérieusement Thia. Elle éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de sa camarade puis elles allèrent manger.

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle bruyante, elles cherchèrent du regard Seamus et Lavande mais ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Ils devaient sûrement encore se balader dans le parc.

°°°

Salut à tous! Encore un chapitre qui se termine! Une petite précision:je sais que Lee n'est plus censé être à Poudlard puisque la génération de Harry est deux ans plus jeune que celle de Lee mais bon... une fanficeuse peut tout, non? Et puis ça me plaît de le laisser là une année de plus... imaginons qu'il ait redoublé!


	4. Premier cours particulier

RaR pour les réponses au chap 2, je mets (2) et pour le 3, je mets... attention, les réponses fusent... (3) ! Bravo les génies !

Paprika Star : (2) Thia n'est pas du tout intéressée par ce macho pour l'instant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la situation va vite déraper... et ce juste en dessous !

(3) aller au rdv ? (minaude) Mmm... j'sais pas... attends... je réfléchis... allez, va lire la suite, tu le sauras !

Gedauphin : (2) hihi... ta review me fait rire... t'as déjà lu « Love Hina » ? c un manga qui me plaît bien. Il y a un perso qui collerait parfaitement avec les paroles de ta review... Bref, je m'égare ! Suite tt de suite !

Princesse Magique : (2)il faudrait être fou pour pouvoir résister aux assauts de Draco Malfoy ! Le Mâââle de chez les Mâââles ! L'Homme ! Le séduisant, le beau, l'unique, le sexy, le... hum. Bref, tu me comprends. Mais Thia a une volonté de fer... du moins... jusque là...

Nargesse : (2)merci pour les compliments, ça fait tjs plaisir !

Kieiji : (2) salut toi ! (contente) ptdr ! Thia est un peu introvertie, en fait. Elle n'aime pas se faire remarquer mais son personnage évoluera tout au long de la fic. Face à Malfoy, je suis comme toi !! Je lui tombe dans les bras sans qu'il eu le temps de me voir ! Ce mec est un dieu mais le pire c qu'il le sait ! machoooo !! Mais il est si bôôôôôô.... (soupire) Aha ! Joyce-Seaton, c'est parce que j'avais envie d'un nom composé. Voilà, c tout con, il n'y a pas de raison réelle... Et puis ça énerve la pov' Thia que les gens écorchent son nom ! ça suffisait amplement comme raison ! Les noms composés, c'est plutôt rare dans les bouquins ou même dans les fics... Alors j'ai pris l'initiative ! lol. Ouiiiii. Ça va durer un an. Mais seulement on va avoir du mal à évaluer le temps qui passe. Un moment, je me suis dit que je pouvais dater les chapitres, mais j'avais déjà mis un ou deux chap en ligne sans date alors tant pis... les gens ne sauront pas à quelle époque de l'année on est... sauf à propos de quelques évènements... je n'en dis pas plus. Là, on doit être fin nov, je sais plus exactement... (Contrite, dsl...) Ben oui ! Thia est déjà à Poudlard ! Comme je te disais, j'innove ! Ça m'aurait d'autant énervée si j'avais dû faire els présentations avec tous les protagonistes de l'histoire... (Vise comme je parle bien ! lol) bah, Malfoy ne va pas vraiment se fouler pour draguer Thia... Il a trop confiance en son charme légendaire pour faire un réel effort... lol !

Letti : (2) hey, girl ! Je sais que je t'avais pas prévenue, sorry ! Mais étant donné que j'avais noté à la fin d'un chap du « train » qu'il y avait un cadô, je croyais que... (dsl, tte petite) tu m'en veux ? (yeux de chien battu) Moi aussi j'adore Thia ! Je peux mettre quelqu'un qui me ressemble un peu (un tt petit petit petit peu, als ! elle est trop chou pour me ressembler vraiment, 7 Thia !) dans une fic, enfin ! Parce que, dans l'autre, il n'y a pas vraiment de fille... (à part Luna !! argh !! Non, je ne suis pas la réincarnation de Loufoca Lovegood !!) Dray est très susceptible et un peu idiot dès que ça concerne une mise en doute de ses qualités (Harry : des qualité ? Qui a dit que Draco Malfoy avait des qualités ?)... c'est la faute à son fichu orgueil... (Harry : OUIIII !) je suis sûre que tu vas préférer cette fic là à l'autre ! Je me trompe ? lol

(3) merci merci merci ! ça y est !! J'ai vu ce que tu m'as envoyéééé !!! Youpi !! Trop contente ! (Tire la langue) je c que tu c que j'ai la suite ! Et alors ? Je vois pas pkoi je te ferais pas languir un peu ! Na ! Au fait, où t'as chopé la première photo ??? va nu pied toi mm !!!

Draculette : (2) bouh !! Espèce de sadique !! M'enfin, je peux parler, je suis pareille ! bon, c'est vrai, il va y avoir du sport entre ces deux-là... Ils ne sont pas, comme qui dirait, assortis... lol Mais c'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, il va baver, le pov' garçon... mais pas comme tu le voudrais... (haussement de sourcils suggestif !) lol !

(3) Lee était vraiment le gars idéal pour la fic !! Il est charmeur, attirant, blagueur... le parfait concurrent pour Malfoy, non ? Après, faut voir si ça va aller loin...mais tu as une bonne dose d'intuition...

Pedro girl : (2) maieeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuh ! Trop pas juste ! Je te hais, LN ! méchanteeuuuuuh ! Outrée par la moralité ? (sourire carnassier) Qui a dit que j'avais des valeurs morales ? D'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi, ce mot-là ? lol et pis, d'abord, c moi pedro girl !!!! Attends !! Tu me dis que la moralité t'a choquée mais que tu attends la suite avec impatience... hum hum... tu serais une dévergondée, en fait, hein ? Gaffe si tu veux pas finir comme adi !!! lol !!! Et je sais que c toi, patate !

Helenoche :wouahaha ! Tu me fais trop rire, toi ! T'inquiète pas, les sous-entendus reviennent avec leur cliques et leurs claques illico presto ! lol !

Ryana : (3) merci !!

Ana : (3) ben... en fait, je poste mes chap d différentes fics en mm temps mais à des dates... ben... en fait je le fais quand je peux... c assez aléatoire... ' lol

CHAPITRE IV

Thia regarda sa montre, nerveuse. 19h45. Irait-elle? Les sixième année avaient le droit de sortir après vingt heures. Mais au fait, la bibliothèque était-elle ouverte? Ce détail la frappa de plein fouet. Malfoy lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas. Mais Mme Pince n'y était plus à cette heure, non? Malfoy devait le savoir. Il avait sûrement voulu dire _devant_ la bibliothèque.

19h48. Elle mettait dix minutes pour atteindre la bibliothèque. Encore deux minutes. Si elle préparait ses livres? Déjà fait.

Où était sa baguette? 19h50. La jeune Gryffondor se leva et partit dans la salle de bains à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux. Devait-elle les attacher? 19h51. Elle allait être en retard. Elle les laissa pendre. Dans la lumière, elle voyait des reflets roux se laisser piéger. C'était plutôt joli mais peu importait. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui s'en occuperait, vu la (basse-) cour de jolies filles qu'il entretenait!

Elle prit son sac et quitta le dortoir, traversa la salle commune et sortit, sans rien expliquer à personne. Thia était plutôt solitaire.

19h54. Zut! Là, c'était fichu! Elle courut. Mais, si elle était en retard, peut-être ne serait-il pas là, alors? Ce serait une bonne chose. Elle en avait marre des potions et il lui avait pratiquement arraché sa réponse! D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait! Elle ne lui avait même pas répondu qu'il avait pris ça pour une approbation!

Elle ralentit et reprit son souffle.19h59. Tout allait bien. Elle serait à l'heure. Elle lui laissait cinq minutes. Si au bout de ce l...

« Pile à l'heure! » dit une voix traînante, alors qu'elle apparaissait devant la bibliothèque. Zut. Il était là. Ce n'était peut-être pas une farce, alors.

« Salut. »

« J'ai réservé une classe. »

« Tu as une autorisation? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il la lui montra trois quarts de seconde. Elle n'avait même pas pu lire le numéro de la classe. Mais le gribouillis infâme qui tenait lieu de signature était sans aucun doute celui de Rogue.

Il l'entraîna à travers un dédale de couloirs. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Thia n'y était jamais allée. La pièce se trouvait plutôt dans le coin des Serpentard. Malfoy ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille inspecta prudemment l'intérieur, cherchant le piège. Mais il n'y en avait apparemment pas. Elle ne dénicha aucun élève caché en train de pouffer ni un seau d'eau au-dessus de la porte. Elle entra derrière Malfoy. Celui-ci alla directement à l'estrade et posa ses affaires sur un bureau du premier rang.

« Il fait glacial, ici! » commenta la Gryffondor en se frottant les bras.

Malfoy se retourna et ses yeux pénétrèrent dans les siens, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Elle frissonna.

« Tu as froid? On va arranger ça... »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Il leva sa baguette.

« _Calefacio!_ »

Aussitôt, une douce chaleur envahit la pièce et la jeune fille se réchauffa. Malfoy alluma les torches et la classe fut éclairée comme en plein jour, pendant que Thia sortait ses affaires de son sac.

« On commence? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si on faisait d'abord les enchantements? »

C'était un ordre.

« Que veux-tu faire? »

Il eut un drôle de sourire.

« Beaucoup de choses... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là avec ce type dans un recoin reculé du château???

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Le sort d'anti-refoulement, le sort d'illusion, le sort de changement de couleur de peau, le sort de modification de texture. » énuméra Malfoy.

« Mais ça relève plus de la métamorphose! » s'écria la jeune fille en faisant allusion au dernier sort.

« Nous l'avons également étudié en enchantements. » répliqua Malfoy.

Les sorts étaient tous assez difficiles à réaliser quand on ne maîtrisait pas la technique. C'était peut-être vrai que le Serpentard avait du mal dans cette matière.

« Tu es prête? Je lance le premier! »

« Que... quoi? Attends! »

« _Ostendo!_ »

Aussitôt, la formule agit sur la jeune fille. Toutes les émotions, toutes les attitudes, toutes les pensées (positives ou négatives) qu'elle avait toujours refoulées remontèrent à la surface. Elle se sentit autre.

Comme dans un état second, elle se leva, fit bouffer ses cheveux.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, blondinet? » fit-elle d'une voix chaude.

À l'intérieur d'elle, elle était parfaitement consciente. Et ce qu'elle venait de dire l'horrifiait.

_C'est pas possible! Je viens de l'appeler blondinet!! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?_

Oh, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire et qu'elle s'était empêchée de réaliser. Et là, elle draguait un beau gosse du nom de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy la regardait d'un air fixe, comme s'il avait mal entendu. En roulant des hanches, Thia s'approcha de lui, des flammes au fond des yeux. Il était contre un bureau. Elle se frotta langoureusement contre lui et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau, ses mains parcourant les cuisse musclées du Serpentard.

_Thia!!! Enlève tout de suite tes mains! Il va te tuer!!!_

Mais loin de l'assassiner, le Serpentard se laissait faire, une lueur semblable à celle de Thia dans le regard. Elle écarta les jambes et s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme dont la respiration s'accéléra.

_Hein??? Je fais de l'effet à Draco Malfoy??? Ou alors il a les hormones particulièrement indisciplinées! Mais!! Il ne va pas me laisser faire, j'espère?? Hé, réveille-toi, blondinet!! Je t'interdis de profiter de moi!! Je m'interdis de profiter de toi!!_

Elle colla son corps contre celui du Serpentard et se mit à se mouvoir inconsciemment, tout en plaçant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

_Non!! Arrête Thia!_

Mais les mains de la Gryffondor n'étaient pas de cet avis. Elles déboutonnèrent la chemise de Malfoy qui ne s'en plaignit pas.

Thia tenta de contrôler ses pulsions. Mais c'était trop difficile. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une conscience claire. Mais ce sort ne durait qu'un laps de temps limité. Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas commis l'irréparable avec Malfoy d'ici là!

La tête de Thia se pencha et alla goûter le cou du Serpentard qui frémit et parut reprendre conscience des évènements. Il voulut la repousser.

_Pas trop tôt!!_

Mais elle l'en empêcha.

_Oh non! Thia!!!_

Elle respira longuement l'odeur du jeune homme.

« Tu es délicieux, blondinet... »

_Quoi? C'est moi qui aie dit ça??? Reprends le contrôle de la machine, Thia!_

« Malfoy, si tu ne mets pas fin à ce sort, tu vas le regretter! »

Elle avait parlé! Elle avait réussi! Mais ses mots étaient à moitié étouffés, vu sa position. Elle était toujours le visage enfoui dans le cou du Serpentard. Son cœur s'affola.

Ses mains parcoururent le torse bien développé du jeune homme, maintenant que sa chemise avait été déboutonnée. Mais deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de ses poignets et les emprisonnèrent loin de ce torse tentateur.

_Tentateur, tu rigoles!!_

Malfoy fit descendre Thia de ses genoux malgré les protestations du corps de la jeune fille.

_Protestations????_

Il leva sa baguette.

« _Finite Incantatem_! »

Elle sentit que son esprit reprenait le dessus. Quand elle se sentit assez sûre d'elle, elle attaqua, furieuse.

« C'était quoi, ce que tu m'as fait, là?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, le sort de l'anti-... »

« Malfoy!! Comment as-tu osé profiter du fait que j'étais ensorcelée pour me laisser faire... n'importe quoi!! »

« Ensorcelée, hein? » releva le Serpentard, ironique.

« Arrête de jouer avec les mots! Je suis venue ici pour travailler, pas pour que tu profites de moi! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue qu tu allais me lancer ce sort! »

Le jeune homme remit sa chemise et la boutonna. Enfin, il la regarda et d'une voix calme et neutre, il lui asséna:

« Je savais pas que tu étais une allumeuse refoulée, Joyce-Seaton. »

Elle serra les dents et se retint de lui sauter dessus pour le mettre en charpie.

« Bon, okay, c'était pas très fair-play.. » avoua le Serpentard, enfin. « Bon, maintenant, donne-moi ton avis. »

« Mon... mon avis? »

« Ben oui! Si nous sommes là, c'est pour bosser, comme tu l'as fait si aimablement remarquer... Donc, donne-moi ton avis sur ma maîtrise de ce sort. »

Elle se calma et réfléchit. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'exploser ainsi.

« Si tu étais tombé sur Neville Londubat, il t'aurait mis en pièces. Du moins, si ton sort avait été parfait. Ton problème a été de perdre toi aussi le contrôle. Tu dois rester calme. Si j'ai autant disjoncté, c'est parce que tu n'es pas resté imperturbable, ce qui m'a empêché de me maîtriser. J'ai réagi à ton état d'esprit. Ça a faussé la réaction finale. C'est comme si ton propre esprit avait mis son grain de sel dans mon refoulé. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu à la fin me jeter sur toi... »

Elle tenta de ne pas rougir. Malfoy la regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un regard à vous remuer les entrailles.

« Sinon, c'était très bien. On passe à la suite? »

« Tu es pressée de partir? »

« J'aimerais être de retour avant vingt-trois heures! » dit-elle ironiquement. « N'oublie pas qu'on doit aussi travailler les potions...encore que... » elle soupira. « Ce n'est peut-être pas réellement nécessaire... »

« On a passé un accord. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas te faire bosser les enchantements, Malfoy. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de persévérer en potions... Ce n'est pas une matière qui me branche. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerait que je fasse ça sans rien en échange. »

« Je préfère m'en tenir à notre premier accord. »

« Mais je te dis que je peux te le faire gratis! »

« Pour que tu ailles te vanter de la nullité de Draco Malfoy en enchantements demain matin? Non merci! »

« Je ne suis pas une Serpentard. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sursauta légèrement. Devenait-elle folle? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça? Malfoy était le plus Serpentard des Serpentard!

« ...mais okay, tenons-nous en au premier accord... » continua-t-elle.

Malfoy sourit, victorieusement, sans que Thia ne s'en aperçoive.


	5. Mise en place du piège

CHAPITRE V

Draco pensait à leur premier cours. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé pour un début. Il avait tenu la jeune fille dans ses bras et elle l'avait presque embrassé. Bien sûr, c'était sous l'effet d'un sort mais cela prouvait qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux mecs comme lui. Peut-être le refoulait-elle dans son inconscient mais elle lui en avait malgré elle donné la preuve. Ça allait être du gâteau. Cependant, en pensant à sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait outrageusement allumé, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Pourquoi avoir réagi si... positivement? Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rien faire. La gosse avait eu raison en affirmant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle du sort. Et c'était bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais, foi de Malfoy, ça n'arriverait plus.

Un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres pleines, il arriva devant la porte de la classe. Elle n'était pas encore là. Il réchauffa l'ambiance en allumant les torches. Puis, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer après le dîner, il ôta son pull gris réglementaire, déboutonna deux boutons et desserra sa cravate. Ça lui donnait un petit air négligé et détendu qui mettait à l'aise, habituellement. Ou mieux...

Mais il avait senti que derrière l'agressivité de la fille se cachait une peur viscérale. Il ne devrait pas la brusquer, il faudrait la rassurer pour la mettre dans son lit. Zabini voudrait une preuve. Il lui ramènerait un sous-vêtement lui appartenant. Mmm. Ça ne prouverait rien à ses yeux. Il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus intime. Qu'elle l'embrasse devant lui? Il croirait à un sort. Il lui faudrait réfléchir...

Il sortit ses livres de potions et d'enchantements. Les gonds de la porte grincèrent. Elle était là.

« Bonsoir. »

Toujours aussi prudente, la petite.

« Salut.. »

Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau et prit sa baguette.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard réfléchit cinq secondes. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui sortir? Ah, oui, il avait noté ça quelque part. Il chercha sa feuille et la lut silencieusement puis sélectionna quelques sorts.

« Le sort d'attraction sur les êtres vivants. On verra pour le reste après. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il vaudrait mieux mettre des coussins si tu ne maîtrises pas le sort. Sinon on va finir par terre. »

_Par terre dans les coussins? Mmm, idée intéressante, Joyce-Seaton..._

« Malheureusement, on n'en a pas sous la main. » souligna ironiquement Draco.

Elle eut un délicieux sourire.

« Il suffit d'en faire apparaître, Malfoy. C'est une école de sorcellerie, non? »

Elle se foutait gentiment de lui, la petite chipie. Draco laissa passer, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Elle commençait à se sentir en sécurité, rien qu'au bout du deuxième cours particulier. Le tout était de deviner quel sens donner à 'particulier'...

Ses coussins manquaient d'allure mais ils étaient moelleux à souhait. Cette minette avait un don en métamorphose également. Intéressant à savoir...

Draco se plaça dos aux coussins. La Gryffondor alla de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les bureaux avaient été mis de côté pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle lui fit face après avoir posé sa baguette sur un bureau à l'écart.

« Tu es prête? » fit-il avec ironie.

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

« _Allicio!_ » lança-t-il.

La jeune fille ne bougea que de quelques centimètres.

« Merde! » jura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de rater quelque chose. Mais ce sort lui résistait vraiment. Il réessaya.

« _Allicio!! _»

Cette fois, elle n'avança même pas vers lui.

« Hum... » s'autorisa Joyce-Seaton.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? » demanda Draco, excédé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa baguette puis elle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle, là où elle se tenait trente secondes auparavant.

« Ta baguette est peut-être défaillante. _Allicio!_ »

Draco sentit une force le pousser en avant et son corps partit vitesse grand V en direction de la baguette, traversant toute la pièce. Il stoppa un peu court et faillit s'étaler sur la Gryffondor.

« Je ne comprends pas! » s'énerva Draco. « Avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas! »

« Je crois que c'est parce que tu n'as pas le bon mouvement de poignet. » expliqua doucement Joyce-Seaton. « Montre un peu comment tu procèdes. »

Il fit le mouvement sans prononcer la formule.

« C'est ça qui coince. » comprit la jeune fille. « Tu ne dois pas tordre ton poignet sur le côté. Il faut le ramener vers toi, dans la direction de ton corps. Ce n'est pas le même mouvement qu'un _Accio_. »

Elle lui fit une démonstration avec sa propre baguette. Draco tenta de nouveau le mouvement. Elle secoua négativement la tête et posa sa baguette. Elle se plaça dans le dos du Serpentard et prit la main qui tenait la baguette dans la sienne pour le guider. Sa poitrine frôla le dos du Serpentard qui s'efforça de demeurer stoïque.

« Hum. En fait, on va faire le contraire. » décida Joyce-Seaton. « Tu es trop grand. Je ne vois que ton épaule, là. »

« Je crois que ce serait préférable, en effet.. » souligna le Serpentard de sa voix la plus neutre.

Elle prit la place du jeune homme. Il tendait toujours sa baguette face à lui. Elle colla son dos au torse du Serpentard et remit sa main au-dessus de celle de Draco. Puis elle le guida.

« Ca va, là? Tu vois? »

Draco pencha la tête dans la chevelure brune de sa compagne, sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive. Il respira son odeur.

« Malfoy? »

« Oui? »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Mmm. »

« Et c'est moi que tu traites de malpolie. » ironisa la Gryffondor, toujours inconsciente du fait que le Serpentard fourrait sa tête dans ses cheveux. « Bon, je recommence. Tu suis? »

Il se rapprocha sciemment du dos de la fille, son torse la frôlant. Puis ses hanches commencèrent à onduler. Il sentit le souffle de Joyce-Seaton s'accélérer. Pas de doute, il lui faisait de l'effet. Et c'était réciproque. Le bas-ventre de Draco commença à le tirailler. Cette petite poule devait être sacrément bonne au lit. Rien qu'en y pensant, les hormones du Serpentard se réveillèrent et vinrent le titiller dangereusement. Ce pari était vraiment trop facile.

« Malfoy, si tu voulais arrêter de te moucher dans mes cheveux » fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme sursauta, comme s'il venait de se prendre une douche froide. Bon, tout n'était pas encore dans la poche. Mais le jeu en aurait été trop peu passionnant, si elle avait tout de suite cédé. Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Bon, je crois que t'as compris. On passe à la pratique? »

« Pas de problème. »

La pratique? Draco ne demandait que ça...

Elle s'échappa et se rendit à l'opposé de Draco. Il leva sa baguette et fit le mouvement enseigné.

« _Allicio! _»

Cette fois, Joyce-Seaton fut poussée vers lui. Ça marchait! Ouh, là. Et on faisait comment pour l'arrêter? Elle fonçait comme une fusée et ne ralentissait pas, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait fait avec lui.

« Malfoy! » avertit-elle.

Elle le percuta de plein fouet. Ils s'effondrèrent sur les coussins. Le menton de la jeune fille avait méchamment percuté son épaule. Elle avait mis ses mains en avant pour se protéger du choc et Draco les avaient prises en plein dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

Des cris de douleur emplirent le silence.

« Bon sang, Malfoy! T'aurais pu y mettre un peu moins de puissance! » se plaignit Joyce-Seaton.

« T'es gentille! C'est la première fois que je réussis ce sort à la con! Comment je pouvais savoir que ça allait avoir cet effet? Et ça m'étonnerait que ça soit toi la plus atteinte... »

Elle se releva en s'appuyant inconsciemment sur lui.

« Ouaah! Fais gaffe, merde! » jura Draco en se tordant.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Joyce, sincèrement contrite.

Il grogna puis se rappela le motif de sa présence. Séduire la Gryffondor. Or, ce n'était pas en l'engueulant comme un elfe de maison qu'il l'aurait. Il se força à sourire.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Tu veux aller voir Mrs. Pomfresh? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Que c'était touchant. La minette avait la frousse pour lui. Il devrait peut-être en profiter... elle se rapprocherait peut-être de lui s'il la culpabilisait...

Il fit une grimace d'agonisant.

« Non, ça va aller. Aïe. T'inquiète. »

Son front se plissa comme sous le signe d'une méchante douleur. La fille donna dans le panneau.

« Oh, Merlin! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? Je suis désolée... »

Elle lui tendit la main. Il s'en saisit et se releva, tout en la gardant dans la sienne. Ce fut elle qui s'en aperçut et elle retira vivement sa main. Mais elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Bon Dieu, c'était vrai qu'il souffrait! Son coccyx devait avoir pris un sacré coup!

« Ca va, toi? » s'enquit-il.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement le menton qui devint rouge sous la pression.

« Hum, ça peut aller. »

« Fais gaffe, tu vas t'abîmer le visage! » la prévint Draco.

Il prit sa main, avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts. Puis il examina la chair rougie en la faisant pivoter entre ses doigts. Ce faisant, il en profita pour l'observer de plus près. Un petit menton volontaire, une bouche bien ourlée et rose, une masse de cheveux bruns relevés gracieusement par un élastique... il n'avait pas tiré le mauvais numéro! Et des yeux...hum des yeux... des yeux qui le regardaient.

« Malfoy » dit-elle, le souffle un peu court « je ne crois pas que mon menton se situe à cette hauteur. »

« Ce n'était pas ton menton que je regardais... » confessa-t-il avec aplomb, ses yeux gris toujours rivés aux siens.

Il aperçut deux fossettes qui se creusèrent, la bouche rose se tendre en un sourire, deux tâches rouges naître sur les joues...

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très mal. » trouva-t-elle, les joues en feu.

« Plus maintenant. » avoua-t-il, sans lâcher le bas de sa figure.

Il rapprocha lentement le visage de la fille vers le sien, sentant presque le pouls de la Gryffondor accélérer. Elle ferma les yeux, il fit de même. Les lèvres de Draco frôlèrent celles, offertes, de la jeune fille. Elle était à lui.

Un miaulement brisa le silence. Les deux compagnons sursautèrent et Joyce-Seaton s'écarta brusquement, échappant à Draco. Il jura en lui-même. Miss Teigne!

« Merlin! Il est déjà l'heure! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Joyce-Seaton? On vient juste de commencer... » argua Draco, frustré de ne pas l'avoir embrassée.

« Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. » décréta-t-elle en tournant le dos au Serpentard.

Elle avait repris son attitude sèche et distante de la première fois. Draco soupira intérieurement. Avec elle, il faisait un pas en avant puis deux, voire trois en arrière la minute suivante.

Elle se leva et se prépara à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, elle hésita, comme Draco ne bougeait pas.

« Malfoy? »

« Tu n'es pas encore partie? » railla le Serpentard, vexé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Elle accusa le coup sans rien en laisser paraître et avança dans la salle.

« Pour les potions... »

Allait-elle lui redemander de ne plus étudier les potions? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas la forcer mais elle trouverait bizarre qu'il s'acharne à demander des cours particuliers.

« Quoi? »

« On a un devoir à rendre pour demain et je... tu pourrais m'aider? »

Il la fixa intensément. Elle lui demandait son assistance. Il soupira, faussement ennuyé.

« Viens là. »

Il sourit intérieurement, alors qu'elle reprenait place près de lui et sortait ses livres et son devoir. Il commença à lui expliquer les différentes potions et s'enivra de son odeur en se penchant vers elle. Tout n'était pas perdu.


	6. Accident en cours de potions

n/a: désolée pour le retard!! Je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster le chapitre ! Ni répondre aux reviews ! En fait, je n'ai mm plus de ligne Internet chez moi (je sais, on s'en fout de ma vie ! mais bon !) donc voilà, je vous explique !! Bonne lecture !

RaR

Letti : (4) (rugit) MOI ? Une allumeuse refoulée ??? (Réfléchit) ouais, p'têtre...lol !

(5) ouais, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter... c'est con qu'on ait pas pu se voir pendant les vacs mais j'étais encore overbookée (plein de projets, plein de boulot !) mais bientôt... bientôt... ouais, Thia résiste à Dray... bon, d'accord,je ne saurais pas en faire autant ! Mais est-ce ma faute s'il est si sexy ? ouuuin, je veux un Draco pour noël !!!

Ana : (4) j'aurais pu la faire PG-13 mais pour finir ça n'a été dans cette direction, les personnages n'étaient pas d'accord... (lol) un de ces quatre, je ferais peut-être une suite... faudra que j'ai l'inspiration ! Mais je vais pas tout te révéler avant la fin et te gâcher le plaisir ! lol

(5) au s'cours des menaces de mort !! ahhh ! Non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà écrit tous les chapitres ! Donc il n'y aura aucun problème de panne d'inspiration !!

Mélissa : merci, c'est gentil

Sallylabelle : lol ! Merci !

Paprika star : (4) elle était belle, celle de l'ostendo, non ? Je m'étais déjà représentée la scène dans la tête avant de l'associer à Thia (je te rassure tout de suite, non, je ne fantasme pas sur Draco Malfoy ! je pensais juste à une scène de ce genre...) encore que... lol

(5) l'auteuse n'a rien à dire à ce sujet ! lol ! ouais, je garde quand mm des tits secrets pour moi... je suis contente de lire que tu aimes les piques de Thia ! je crois que les gens commencent à accepter son nom de famille à rallonge !!

Helenoche : (4) aaaaaah ! Tu t'es vendue sur ce coup-là !!! Au fait, j'ai vu Pedro aujourd'hui (samedi) (soupire) alala.... Toujours aussi beau... Ben voilà quoi...

(5) oui, comme tu vois, j'ai fait un sérieux effort !! Que ne ferais-je pour toi ?? mmm.. vas-y tente le coup d' « arrête de te moucher dans mes cheveux » avec Pedro... (Comment ça, je suis intéressée ? non, ce n'est pas du tout un coup calculé pour te voler Pedro ! tu me prends pour qui ?? non ! ne réponds pas !) t'inquiète je maîtrise la situation côté mecs !!

Marianne221 : (4) je sais, j'ai beaucoup tardé avant de mettre la suite ! Mais l'important c'est qu'elle y soit, non ? lol

(5) (rougit) merciiiiii... je suis flattée... (Mauvais pour mon ego, mauvais pour mon ego !!) merci pour tes encouragements, ça me réchauffe le cœur !! et pour une fois, je blague pas !

Lola : hey ! C'est quoi ces revieweurs qui essaient de deviner la suite (ils font pas que deviner d'ailleurs ! tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?? arrrg !! et le secret médical ! euh... professionnel !) lol tu es perspicace... ben oui ! Thia n'est pas obligée de se taper uniquement Malfoy ! Et qui a dit qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, Thia et Dray ?? lol la suite te réservera quand mm des surprises... mais surtout, chut !

Kytice : (contente au moins autant !) ça sera encore plus intéressant dans quelques chapitres ! Je promets une ou deux situations qui vont faire exploser mon ptit Dray !!

Gedauphin : ne t'as jamais lu Love Hina ! Seigneur, tu es passé à côté du principal ! lol, je déconne. C'est un manga, c'est ma période en ce moment... Rahhh (frustrée) je peux pas te résumer comme ça... (Résignée) faut que t'ailles le lire !! lol dans le manga, il y a une fille qui ne vient pas du japon, donc qui en fat pas de phrases entières et elle est hyper exigeante quand elle veut quelque chose (c'est aussi un des personnages que je préfère, lol, elle est très gentille, je te rasure. Et surtout... hyper active !) ce serait bien son genre de dire « J'aime bien !  
Suite! » lol

Les divans infernales : ben ouais, ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez pour utiliser leurs prénoms respectifs... (ben oui parce que si Thia commence à se parler toute seule en s'appelant Thia et idem avec Draco, je ne réponds plus de rien! pas de ma faute si j'ai des persos barjo ! lol ) merci !

Hermionedu69 : eh ben ! Une review dans « le train » et une dans « le pari » ! C'est trop d'honneur ! lol tes compliments me vont, droit au cœur !! (Se redresse) enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma valeur ! lol à !

CHAPITRE VI

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'avait eu lieu le premier cours. Il y avait eu deux en tout. Thia se demandait seulement si elle arriverait à suivre le rythme. Malfoy avait une attitude plus qu'ambiguë envers elle et cela la perturbait. Devait-elle l'ignorer? Était-ce ainsi qu'il croyait la remercier? Non, il n'était pas si bête. Ou alors il était tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il s'estimait irrésistible. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais quel était le but de la manœuvre? Voulait-il sortir avec elle? Coucher avec elle? Ça, par contre, c'était absurde.

« Mademoiselle Joyce! Votre potion bout! »

_Merde!_

Elle réduisit la température sous le chaudron. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Malfoy la regardait fixement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça la mit mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi.

À côté d'elle, la potion de Neville n'était pas mieux. Elle aurait pu lui souffler que ce n'était pas le bon ingrédient mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Et elle ne s'inquiétait plus des points qu'aurait pu lui enlever Rogue. Elle avait eu un A (acceptable) à son dernier devoir, grâce à Draco... Malfoy! Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Draco? C'était absurde.

_Ces temps-ci, tout est absurde._

Soudain, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, tout le monde cria. Elle revint à la réalité. Rogue se dirigeait en fureur vers le chaudron de son voisin. Neville avait encore fait une bêtise. Un grand cylindre de fumée (du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle le perçut sur le coup) sortait du chaudron et la potion grisâtre rongeait l'étain. Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Une goutte tomba par terre et mangea le sol dallé, creusant un sillon.

« EN ARRIERE!!! » hurlait Rogue.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait soudain de lui faire exploser une bande-son particulièrement agressive aux oreilles. Les élèves reculèrent, Lavande hurla quand une goutte gicla à un mètre d'elle. Seamus se cacha derrière elle. Thia eut l'impression de tout vivre en-dehors de la scène.

« JOYCE!! JE VOUS AI DIT DE RECULER! » beugla Rogue.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur.

« Je m'appelle Joyce-Seaton. » dit-elle calmement, trop peut-être.

La fumée commençait à lui obscurcir l'esprit. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Sa baguette tomba à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Neville recula également. Mais, ce faisant, son pied se prit dans celui qui maintenait le chaudron. Il trébucha et le liquide se répandit. Thia vit la potion arriver à toute allure vers son visage. Elle cria. Puis elle ne vit plus rien.

°°°

°°°

« Joyce! Réveillez-vous, petite idiote! »

Elle sentit qu'on lui donnait des claques et battit des paupières.

La voix de Rogue parut soulagée puis en colère.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté, espèce d'imbécile?! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor! »

La jeune fille sentait le marbre du sol, froid et dur sous son corps. Elle était donc par terre dans les cachots. S'était-elle évanouie? Il paraîtrait. De bizarres fourmillements envahirent son visage et elle eut envie de se gratter mais s'en empêcha.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit un concert d'exclamations horrifiées. Elle referma les yeux, les rouvrit. S'affola. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien? Pourquoi faisait-il noir? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien? Bordel, pourquoi avait-elle si mal?! Oh, Dieu!! Merlin! Elle était aveugle! Elle battit des bras, se cogna à des masses inconnues puis posa ses mains sur ses yeux et voulut les frotter.

« Non! Ne touchez pas à votre visage. » intervint la voix de Rogue. Deux grandes mains sèches saisirent les siennes, les écartant de sa figure. « Malfoy, allez chercher Mrs. Pomfresh, rapidement. »

Elle entendit une cavalcade puis des pleurs. Lavande ou Parvati, certainement. Et ce sol qui était si inconfortable! Elle tenta d'accrocher son regard quelque part, de capter où se trouvait la lumière, mais partout il n'y avait que le noir, un noir comme un trou béant dans un puits. Elle ferma les yeux mais reçut comme une poussière ou un grain de quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ça la faisait trop souffrir. Elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était pire. Ferma. Rouvrit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de cligner de yeux ou ce serait pire.

« Ne pleurez surtout pas, Joyce ou ça va s'infecter. » la prévint Rogue d'une voix froide et distante.

Elle s'efforça de maîtriser sa voix.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que j'ai? »

« La potion de Londubat a rongé votre visage. »

Elle accusa le choc sans rien dire. Ses yeux la faisaient atrocement souffrir, de même que son visage entier et la paume de ses mains. Elle sentait également des petites piques désagréables sur ses jambes, son ventre et sa poitrine, mais en aucun point comparable à la douleur qu'elle ressentait provenant de ses yeux. Rogue continua.

« Mais vous avez mis vos mains devant votre figure, réduisant ainsi l'atteinte. Ce sont vos vêtements qui ont pris la plupart du liquide mais le reste de la potion vous a salement amoché les globes oculaires. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche et objective, tel un scientifique étudiant un phénomène.

Ce fut cela qui donna à Thia la chair de poule. Cette voix mécanique, sans accent humain, sans sentiment aucun.

« Écartez-vous. Rejoignez vos places. » ordonna Rogue aux élèves. « Vous, Joyce, ne bougez pas. »

Les pleurs de Parvati redoublèrent. Thia avait reconnu sa voix.

« Taisez-vous, petite bécasse! » dit froidement Rogue. « Je me concentre. »

Thia ne perçut plus aucune présence à ses côtés. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose de stable auquel s'accrocher.

« Je vous ai demandé de ne pas bouger, Joyce! »

_Joyce-Seaton!_

Mais elle était trop terrifiée pour rectifier. Elle s'immobilisa. Entendit un pas lourd. Pomfresh. À côté, Malfoy, probablement. Elle sentait le sol trembler. Que tout était différent. Elle était atrocement calme. La seule chose qui la gênait était cette brûlure horripilante sur son visage. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau pour penser à autre chose.

« Est-elle consciente? » demanda Pomfresh.

« Oui » répondit Rogue d'une voix dégoûtée.

« Quelle sorte de potion était-ce? »

Rogue renifla de mépris.

« Je vais devoir la recomposer. Londubat a réussi le tour de force de préparer une potion explosive et corrosive rien qu'avec des ingrédients de base, totalement inoffensifs. »

« Cela ne sembla pas bénin, en effet. » jugea l'infirmière. « _Mobili Corpus! _»

Pomfresh avait été rapide. Thia comprit qu'elle quittait le sol froid. Elle garda les yeux ouverts mais une poussière lui entra dans les yeux et les ferma. Ça faisait plus mal mais elle n'aimait pas rester les yeux ouverts.

Thia ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle se força à se détendre. À chaque détour de couloir, son oreille captait des bruits et des sons. Venant des classes, des murs (elle entendait les araignées grimper au plafond. Il semblerait que son ouïe ait été améliorée en profondeur), des recoins où les oiseaux faisaient leurs nids, du dehors, du vent, du haut, les pas des élèves, des livres qui tombaient, un professeur dissertant sur ... elle ne saisit que trois mots, cinq points accordés à Poufsouffle. Et le silence. L'infirmerie. La porte grinça.

Elle fut posée en douceur sur un lit. Elle respira la fraîcheur des draps, l'odeur de la propreté. Muguet? Les plumes dans l'oreiller lui parurent ressortir. Elle percevait presque la douceur d'une aile de chouette. Un balai qui passait près de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Une feuille qui se collait à la fenêtre voisine. Un liquide froid sur ses yeux la fit tressaillir. Elle cria.

« Ca fait mal? » demanda Pomfresh.

Retenant ses larmes, elle acquiesça. Le bruit de sa déglutition lui parut exagéré. Devenait-elle une nouvelle Daredevil? Cette pensée la fit rire. Elle eut envie de frapper dans ses mains pour voir si le son pouvait se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce, lui revenir et lui faire voir son environnement, tel un sonar. Mais la présence de l'infirmière scolaire l'en empêcha. Elle l'aurait pris pour une folle et aurait diagnostiqué des effets secondaires qui perturbent le sujet mentalement.

« C'est pour désinfecter. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Avez-vous mal autre part? »

Thia montra ses poignets, ses manches rongées par l'acide de la potion. Puis différents endroits de son corps. Sa cuisse, son ventre, sa poitrine. Mais ça faisait moins mal. Pomfresh y déposa des pansements, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, puis elle s'occupa du visage de la jeune fille. L'infirmière posa un bandage sur ses yeux et le fixa solidement derrière sa tête, en prenant mille précautions. La Gryffondor gémit et serra les dents, malgré toutes les précautions de Pomfresh pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Il... il a mis du funaire à la place du polytric... »

« Du calme, du calme... Ne vous agitez pas ou je serais contrainte de vous faire avaler une potion de sommeil. »

Thia se tut instantanément. Le goût des potions de Pomfresh était légendaire et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'expérimenter.

« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes. Si ça ne va pas, criez. Je suis juste à côté. »

Le cataplasme sur ses yeux lui faisait du bien. Les pas de Pomfresh s'éloignèrent puis revinrent vers elle. Elle parla à d'autres personnes. La Gryffondor n'était pas la seule malade présente. La cloche sonna. Des brouhahas d'élèves, des raclements de chaises. Des pas dans les couloirs.

Le bourdonnement de voix s'estompa. La porte de l'infirmerie claqua. Il ne restait que Pomfresh et elle. Thia chercha une position confortable. Elle chercha le sommeil pendant quelques minutes, en vain. Elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Et elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Que pouvait-elle donc faire, elle ne souffrait pas assez pour ne pas remuer et chercher une occupation. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre du fait qu'elle souffrait trop peu! Ce serait un comble! Et surtout sûrement une première pour Pomfresh! On frappa à la porte. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter quelques mots. Mais la voix s'éleva sans que Thia ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Pomfresh vint ensuite la trouver. Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître innocente.

« Je m'absente. Un autre Londubat a fait des siennes dans l'établissement. »

Malgré la douleur, Thia sourit.

« Je laisse un verre de potion calmante à vos côtés. Elle vous aidera à dormir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Une autre série de coups à la porte. Au ton que l'infirmière employait, Thia pouvait sentir qu'elle s'énervait. La Gryffondor entendit que l'on revenait dans sa direction.

« Melle Joyce-Seaton? Il y a quelqu'un pour vous. Je vous laisse en tête-à-tête, je dois partir. »

Vraiment? Quelqu'un pour elle? La porte de l'infirmerie se referma. Qui était là? Lavande ou Parvati? Une idée germa dans son esprit ennuyé.

« Ne dis pas un mot! » avertit Thia, qui trouvait maintenant la situation amusante. « Et ne bouge pas! »

Qui pouvait-ce bien être? Et si c'était un professeur? Non, il aurait déjà parlé. Or, son interlocuteur lui avait obéi. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et se leva. Vacillante, elle avança une jambe, puis l'autre, mettant les mains devant elle pour ne pas se cogner. Malgré cela, son genou rencontra le montant du lit voisin. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. La jeune fille contourna le lit, tâtonnant. Elle trouva le couloir entre les lits et avança lentement.

Où était-elle? Pomfresh avait parlé de 'quelqu'un'. Il n'y avait donc qu'une personne. Thia paria sur Parvati. Elle entendit les pas de l'autre.

« Non! Ne bouge pas! » répéta la Gryffondor. Où était l'intérêt du jeu si l'autre ne voulait pas se plier aux règles?

Parvati n'obéit pas et avança jusqu'à elle. Elle sentit qu'on prenait ses poignets et sursauta. On les abaissa jusqu'à la ceinture. Ses mains rencontrèrent une masse froide et dure. Un petit chariot roulant où des potions étaient rangées. Elle avait failli foncer dedans.

« C'est Pomfresh qui aurait été contente! » commenta-t-elle.

Elle devina le sourire de l'autre. Le chariot fut poussé plus loin. La jeune fille sentait la présence inconnue devant elle, à quelques centimètres.

« Parvati? »

Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre du corps étranger. Elle se cogna à un ventre ferme. En tout cas, 'l'inconnue' était une sportive! Elle remonta légèrement. Surprise, elle ne sentit rien à l'endroit où il aurait dû y avoir la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle n'osa pas continuer l'exploration.

« Tu... tu es un garçon? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle sentit qu'il hochait la tête.

« Au moins en cinquième année. » supposa-t-elle.

Il lui paraissait plus grand qu'elle. Pour vérifier, ses mains frôlèrent son torse pour savoir où se tenaient les épaules. À peu près au niveau de sa bouche. Elle atteignit le visage. Ce n'était sûrement pas Neville qui venait s'excuser. Le garçon était trop mince. Et trop grand.

« Hum... un Gryffondor au moins en cinquième année... »

Avec étonnement, elle sentit la tête secouer de droite à gauche.

« Mais tu viens de me dire que si! »

Elle comprit.

« Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor? » s'exclama-t-elle.

La réponse muette fut affirmative.

Elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Elle explora minutieusement le visage de ses mains. Un menton fin, une peau douce, un nez droit. Elle se pencha vers lui. Cette odeur... elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà respirée. Mais de qui s'agissait-il, par Merlin! Ses mains errèrent sur le visage une seconde fois puis trouvèrent les cheveux. Ils étaient longs, soyeux et retenus en arrière par du...gel!

Elle fit un bond en arrière.

« Malfoy! »


	7. Entre les deux, mon coeur balance

Bonjour à toutes!!! Voilà une nouvelle qui va faire du bruit parmi les fans de cette fic! J'ai commencé la suite! J'en suis au... ('tendez deux secondes...) 6° chapitre! (wouah, moi, j'allais naïvement dire "4°"!!!) Si c'est pas beau! Thia risque de ne pas vous lâcher de sitôt! lol

**RaR**

**Helenoche:** méeuh! Méchante! Et pis si j'suis tarée, t'as qu'à pas lire mes fics! M'enfin, je laisse passer, après tout ce que j'ai dit dans la note d'auteur du "train"...lol côté mecs...hum... qu'est-ce t'en sais que je drague plus les mecs de 24 ans? Ahahaha!!! D'ailleurs, c'est pas trop vieux pour moi, 24(pas 24 mecs en mm temps, gogole. 24 ans. Oui, je sais que tu sais. Mais on sait jamais...)! A partir de 25, c'est mort, par contre... (T'as vu, je deviens aussi aguichante qu'adi. ça fait peur. Au fait, elle est toujours en mini jupe à l'école???)lol Mais quand faudra-t-il te dire que Pedro ne veut pas de toi! Il m'a choisi ça fait maintenant deux ans! Pff... LN, LN... T bien comme ton perso dans Le Songe... Attends... Tu te vois avec Pedro dans cette fic???!!! Arrg! Pedro est aussi vache? Aussi cruel? Aussi froid? Aussi macho? Aussi égocentrique?? Seigneur!! Quitte-le!!! C'est un ordre, Ln! Il joue avec ton coeur, ça se voit comme le nez de Depardieu au milieu de la figure! (vu la taille du pif, on voit même plus la figure...) allez, bisous, ma tiote!

**Kytice:** lol!! En fait, c'est une très bonne idée! Ca m'aurait fait XPDR aussi!! J'adore cette idée! Dommage, maintenant on est sûr que c'est Malfoy... Mais à mon avis, Dumblie n'aurait pas joué le jeu de Thia. Encore que... il est assez joueur parfois. Mais assez peu probable, non?

**Sophorasi:** merci (rougit) j'adôôôôôre les reviews de ce genre... cet enthousiasme me donne des ailes!

**Draculette:** ce chapitre était "sensuel"??!!! Wouahou! J'ai donc réussi à faire passer quelque chose à travers! (contenteuh!) Ne t'inquiète pas, son beau visage reprendra son apparence normale d'ici... euh... quelques temps... lol. Ce n'est que temporaire...

**Hermionedu69:** « explorer ou rééxplorer pour certaines tes fics » My God, i'm comblée!(note l'accent anglais) Je suis aimée! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu ris! C'est quand même mon but premier...

**Letti:** ouais, un draco rien que pour mouaaaaaaaah!!! Comment ça, c'était une blague??? (Brandit couteau, hache de guerre et tout son attirail) (Respire difficilement) TU vas voir, si on peut plaisanter avec moi sur ce sujet!! KIAAAAA!!!! (splash, splash, beurk, le sang gicle sur les murs! Aïe m'man, je me suis fait une entaille au pouceeeuh!! (Allo maman bobo??)) De toute façon, toi tu n'es même pas fan de Draco! T'as toujours préféré Lil' et Jimmy! hahaha!! Aveugle, sera-t-elle ou non? A moi Yoda tu poses la question? (Et en plus, ça rime, trop forte, moi!) Bon, ze verrais... Mais pas de menaces, hein!! (Ni de remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse, letti!!) Sinon, j'efface la mémoire de mon disque dur... niark niark niark... et t'auras jamais la fin... niark niark... comment ça je l'ai déjà fait « niark »?! pfff...

**Ana :** choquée par quoi ? Le fait que cette pauvre petite soit aveugle ? Snif, snif !! Mais bientôt, son preux chevalier va venir à son secours !! (La question étant : qui est-ce ??) Ouais, je mets du temps à poster, je suis dsl, dsl, dsl, dsl, dsl !!!! Mais j'ai eu des examens et tout le bazar, j'ai pas pu le faire avant !! Pardon, pardon (soumission totale…lol) (c une plaisanterie !!) Ne tue pas Nev' le pauvre ne l'a pas fait exprès… Des fois, il faut être magnanime… (ouah ! première grande pensée philosophique de la semaine !! dire qu'on est dimanche, ça fait peur, non ?)

CHAPITRE VII

« Malfoy! »

« Enfin, tu me remets.. » fit la voix traînante.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Quel charmant accueil! » ironisa Draco.

Il avait cru qu'il allait se sentir mal en voyant l'état catastrophique de la jeune fille, dans les cachots. C'est pourquoi ça avait été un soulagement que Rogue lui ait demandé d'alerter Pomfresh. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Serpentard qu'il était insensible! Son visage brûlé et ravagé par l'acide… ça l'avait fait frémir. Londubat était vraiment un benêt de la pire espèce!

Mais là, quand il l'avait vue se lever, explorer de ses mains son visage, son corps… Draco avait cru qu'il allait mourir de plaisir…

_Non mais ça va pas la tête!! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi??_

Il chassa ces pensées désagréables de son esprit, s'occupant plutôt à railler la Gryffondor, malgré la tension qu'il sentait encore dans son bas-ventre et qu'il se força à calmer.

« Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi… » expliqua piteusement la Gryffondor.

« Je m'en doute! » répondit Draco, cinglant.

Elle recula à nouveau. Le Serpentard lui saisit le bras pour la retenir. Le lit se trouvait juste derrière elle et sans ses yeux, la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle sursauta à cet attouchement. Mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il la reconduisit délicatement jusqu'à son lit. Quand elle eut touché la surface rassurante de sa couverture, elle se détendit mais, malgré tout, resta assise, ne voulant pas se coucher, ce qui l'aurait rendu trop vulnérable. Draco s'assit dans le lit voisin, lui faisant face, laissant s'installer volontairement un silence inconfortable.

Joyce-Seaton ouvrit la bouche, relançant la conversation.

« Neville s'est planté… »

« J'espère pour lui que ce n'est que temporaire. » grinça Draco en la coupant.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle se demandait sûrement pourquoi ce ton si dur, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain.

_Fais gaffe, Malfoy ou la petite poule va se douter qu'il y a anguille sous roche._

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. La voir dans cet état l'avait fait haïr cet abruti de Londubat.

« Je ne lui en veux pas » continua lentement Joyce-Seaton en tournant sa figure vers la voix de Draco. « Il a juste été maladroit. C'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui dire qu'il se trompait d'ingrédient. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas très bien nettoyé son chaudron. »

Les cheveux de Draco se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il attendit un instant, pour être sûr de la stabilité de sa voix. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière potion. Ils avaient encore utilisé des champignons. Des Amanites phalloïdes, cette fois. Et des cortinaires des montagnes. Un mélange détonnant. _Et ce crétin n'avait pas nettoyé son chaudron!_

La jusquiame noire avait sûrement réagi avec ces deux champignons et créé un acide fulgurant.

Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Rogue. Sinon, le visage de la fille était condamné et elle ne verrait plus jamais.

« Si tu le dis » fit-il d'un ton négligent. Il se leva. « Bon, je te laisse. On se voit au prochain cours du soir? »

La Gryffondor bondit.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi? Je ne vois même pas ce qui m'entoure! Alors, ne m'imagine même pas avec une baguette dans les mains! Je déclencherais des catastrophes! »

Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Besoin d'un médecin particulier, belle brune? »

Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il éclata de rire en la lâchant.

Il s'écarta et tourna les talons vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle le héla.

« Hé! »

« Oui? »

« C'est quand tu veux… blondinet. »

Il sourit et sortit.

Décidément, il ne s'en sortait pas mal. Il avait déjà amadoué la tigresse. Zabini regretterait ce pari stupide. Ses livres sous le bras, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune en sifflotant tout bas, fier de son effet sur la Gryffondor.

_100 Gallions facilement gagnés…_

°°°

Thia se recoucha dans son lit. L'infirmière n'était toujours pas rentrée.

« Coucou! »

« Lavande! »

Thia voulut sortir de son lit mais on l'en empêcha.

« Salut Thia! » fit Parvati. (Enfin! La vraie, la seule, l'unique Parvati)

Elle crut percevoir trois bruits de pas.

« Vous n'êtes que deux? »

Ses deux amies s'esclaffèrent.

« Tu t'attendais à un comité spécial? Ne serait-ce pas un beau garçon de septième année? »

« De… de septième année? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et eut un rire faussement insouciant qui ne persuada aucune des deux filles.

« Mais qu'allez-vous chercher? »

« Ne serait-ce pas… Lee Jordan, par hasard? » demanda Lavande en se penchant vers elle.

Thia en fut soufflée. Comment diable Lavande pouvait-elle savoir que Lee lui plaisait?

« Comment…? »

Les deux filles rirent.

« Parvati m'a parlé d'une mystérieuse rencontre… » avoua Lavande.

« Faux jeton! » lança Thia, faussement outrée.

L'interpellée éclata de rire, nullement vexée.

« Et comme elle n'est pas très facile à la détente, j'ai dû lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne nous écoutais plus et que tu rêvassais toujours en cours… »

Thia se sentit rougir.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison! » triompha Lavande.

« Oh, c'est si mignon! » s'extasia Parvati.

C'était vrai qu'elle y pensait souvent, ne serait-ce parce que peu de garçons daignaient lui adresser la parole. Et Lee la saluait à chaque fois qu'il la croisait… Naturellement, elle se rendait ridicule à chaque fois parce qu'elle avait du mal à articuler un son

et savait que Lavande ou Parvati (beaucoup moins probable) s'en rendraient compte. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lee Jordan. Cependant, Lavande se trompait. Elle pensait également énormément aux cours qu'elle avait avec Malfoy. Des questions sans réponse tournaient dans sa tête et la perturbaient. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy avait cette attitude si bizarre envers elle. Et plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait.

Thia aurait bien voulu en parler à ses amies mais elles n'étaient pas la discrétion-même, au contraire. Et cette affaire ne les concernait pas. Elles en feraient aussitôt des gorges chaudes si elles l'apprenaient et le lendemain, tout Poudlard serait au courant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'en parler à Lavande et Parvati, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle aussi, comme Malfoy, que cette histoire s'ébruite.

« … tu vois quand je te disais que tu étais ailleurs! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas! »

Thia reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Hein? Mais si je t'écoute! »

Elle profita de son état de malade avancé.

« Seulement, j'ai très mal à la tête et aux yeux… »

« Oh, ma pauvre chérie » s'apitoya Parvati en la prenant dans ses bras. « Nous venons ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles et tout ce que nous trouvons à faire, c'est de t'ennuyer! Alors, dis-nous comment vas-tu? »

« Ca va. Mais j'ai vraiment mal aux yeux. Tout à l'heure, c'était terrible. Maintenant, ça va mieux mais j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose me gratte les yeux, c'est une sensation affreuse. Sinon, j'ai un peu mal partout. Mais c'est plus minime. »

« Tant mieux. » approuva Lavande, se sentant sûrement coupable de ne pas s'être enquis tout de suite de la santé de Thia. « Remets-toi vite. »

« Au fait, on a croisé Malfoy dans les couloirs. Il ne venait pas de l'infirmerie, si? Il n'y a aucun membre de sa maison ici, que je sache. »

Thia se força à ne laisser aucune expression se s'étendre sur son visage. C'était agaçant de ne rien voir! Elle répondit d'un ton neutre:

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

_Ah, ah, Thia, très bonne blague. Pour le moment, tu es plutôt ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aveugle. Mais c'est une réponse qui élude la question. Au moins, je ne mens pas!_

Thia entendit la cloche sonner.

« Je crois que c'est la fin de la pause » annonça Parvati qui l'avait visiblement (hum! On enchaînait dans les blagues sur la cécité de Thia) entendue aussi.

« On va y aller. Je te copie tes cours, okay? À plus. »

« On reviendra ce soir, si tu n'es pas encore rentrée! » ajouta Parvati, entraînée maintenant par une Lavande pressée.

« Salut! » eut juste le temps de dire Thia avant que la porte ne claque.

Après leur passage, l'infirmerie parut triste et encore plus silencieuse. Elle soupira. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de la potion calmante de Pomfresh. Elle se redressa pour la boire. Pour le moment, elle avait envie d'oublier. La Gryffondor décida qu'elle nécessitait un peu de repos. Elle but le verre, se recoucha. Au bout de cinq minutes, le sommeil l'emporta.

°°°

« Bonjour, bonjour, miss Joyce-Seaton! »

Une seule personne avait cette voix chaleureuse et entraînante.

« Lee?! »

« Alors, comment ça va? Tu profites de ton séjour? »

Elle perçut un poids faire grincer son matelas. Elle se poussa sur le côté. Lee venait de prendre place sur son lit.

Elle grimaça et donna une réponse laconique résumant à peu près son état:

« Bof. »

« Pourtant, à ce qu'il paraît, il y a de charmants jeunes hommes qui viennent rendre visite aux malades… Tu n'en aurais pas croisé par hasard? »

Thia éclata de rire.

« Vraiment? Non, je n'ai _vu_ personne… »

« Plains-toi à la direction, voyons! C'est intolérable! Mrs. Pomfresh! »

« Oh! Lee! Tais-toi! » s'affola la jeune fille.

« Oui, monsieur Jordan? » fit la voix de l'infirmière.

« Miss Joyce-Seaton se plaint de l'intolérable irrégularité des visites de jeunes hommes charmants et… »

« Mais pas du tout! » se récria Thia.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es satisfaite de l'assiduité de notre compagnie? »

Thia rougit.

« Oh, Miss Joyce-Seaton n'a aucun souci à se faire. » intervint Pomfresh. « Vous êtes déjà sa deuxième visite masculine de la journée… »

_Merlin!_

Lee se tut. Pomfresh dut comprendre qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

« Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients. »

_Pas très difficile de partir au moment critique!_

« Tu as déjà reçu des amis? »

« Parvati et Lavande. » répondit-elle.

« Et? »

« Petit curieux! » fit -elle avec une facilité qui la déconcerta elle-même.

« Ce jeune homme a bien de la chance… »

Thia en fut déconcertée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Oh! »

Il croyait qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de la Gryffondor!

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! » démentit-elle. « Seulement, ce n'était pas une visite très agréable. »

_Ça dépend du sens que l'on prend…_

Lee se détendit tout de suite.

« Tu veux en parler? » demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir qui l'avait visitée.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu n'en parles pas, si ça ne te fait rien. »

« C'est douloureux? »

Elle en profita pour changer de conversation.

« Tu parles de mes yeux? En effet mais j'espère que ça ira bientôt mieux! »

Si, avec ça, Lee ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet…

« Je suis d'accord! Je ne vois pas comment je danserais avec une aveugle qui m'estropierait à chaque pas! »

Thia ne le suivait plus.

« Danser? »

Elle sentit le lit grincer et la présence plus proche de Lee.

« Je me demandais juste si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal de Noël… »

« Oh! »

« Ca veut dire non? »

« Non! Euh, oui! Enfin, non, je n'ai pas de cavalier! » balbutia-t-elle, croisant les doigts.

Elle sentit qu'il se penchait vers elle et elle retint son souffle.

« Alors, que dirais-tu d'y aller en ma compagnie? »

« Oh, oui! Je… bien sûr! » répondit-elle, au bord de l'explosion de joie. Lee l'invitait pour le bal de Noël! Merlin! C'était l'apothéose!

« Génial! Alors fais-toi belle… Bien qu'il n'y a ait pas grand effort à faire pour ça… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune Gryffondor se maudit intérieurement en sentant ses pommettes chauffer désagréablement. Pourquoi rougissait-elle comme ça? Lee laissa échapper un petit rire affriolant. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Il se leva et partit. Thia entendit ses pas sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Il avait de grandes jambes. Elle se demandait s'il aimait danser. Elle n'était pas une très bonne cavalière. Et si elle le décevait? Oh, comment allait-elle faire pour apprendre à danser en une semaine? Elle n'avait même pas de robe! En fait, elle croyait que personne ne l'inviterait alors elle n'avait absolument rien acheté.

Elle sourit. Quand Lavande et Parvati apprendrait que Lee l'avait invitée…


	8. La leçon de danse

**RaR:**

**Helenoche:** pfff. rien qu'en voyant la taille de la review, je suis démoralisée! lol! je suis passée au théâtre mercredi (même si je savais que vous ne faisiez pas cette pièce!) Kmi était là, elle allait passer son oral d'anglais, la pauvre! Hé! comment tu m'agresses! et c'est quoi ces expressions merdiques?? D'abord, t'es pas contente parce que tu le trouves trop court (t'avais qu'à l'écrire, si t'es pas contente! na!) ET C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE VAIS A LA FAC QUE JE PRENDS LA GROSSE TETE!! (j'ai l'impression que j'écris souvent en majuscules quand je te réponds... une impression?) j'adore le : "non mais tu me prends pour un jambon?" eh ben... OUI! lol (elle était trop facile, celle-là!) Glandu de la vie toi-même!! (se rengorge) ouais, ouais, je sais, je suis trop forte. (je parle de :"aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'expression: "Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan." alors la je dis madame!")en plus, c'est bon le flan (remake de "c'est bon le cidre!!") AAARRRG (deuxième crise cardique depuis ta dernière review!) adi vient _TOUTE NUE_ à l'école???? je suis choquée! Heuresement que t'as rajouté xavier entre parenthèses quand tu as dit que t'avais vu papa parce que j'ai bloqué quand j'ai lu ça la première fois! (je suis blonde en dessous, c'est pour ça!) Ben ouais, il doit se reconvertir en hippie, sûrement! figure-toi que mon cousin est frappé de la même maladie (ouais, ouais! idem! cheveux plus longs que les épaules, il doit se les attacher et il a un espèce de bouc, abominable! et dans abominable, il y a minable...) Tiens en parlant de ça, moi aussi je dois alle rme faire couper les cheveux (il vaut mieux si je veux éviter qu'on me confonde avec les hippies tels que papa (à toi) Xavier! (mon papa à mouahaha a les ch'veux loongs! (sur l'air de "mon papa à moi est un..." ah bon, t'avais compris??) Allez bisous prude et chaste helenoche! ta chag de première!

**Ana: **oui, oui, je suis une petite fille qui travaille bien et dur!! après, je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre... écrire des fics, par exemple? lol pour le preux chevalier! surprise, surprise, hein! T'inquiète je préfère Draco à Lee! Mais Lee risque d'être un sérieux obstacle pour Malfoy! Ca va être drôle, surtout connaissant le caractère pétant de Draco, qui n'accepte pas la concurrence! Draco va bien sûr être rapidement mis au courant qu'il y a "quelqu'un d'autre"... Il va pas être de bonne humeur, c'est sûr...

**Gryffargent:** je fais de mon mieux pour poster vite mais étant donné que je n'ai plus de ligne téléphonique et donc plus de net, j'ai un peu de mal pour répondre aux reviews (là, ça va, je me débrouille!) et pour poster en même temps! et puis, les devoirs, la fac... pas facile de trouver un peu de temps!! lol

**Letti:** Tiens donc! La demoiselle se plaint d'avoir trop de boulot alors qu'il y a… disons un ou deux chapitres, je me faisais clairement enguirlander parce que je n'avais même pas répondu aux reviews!! C'est quoi ce dallage?? (j'allais quand même pas laisser passer ça, tu me connais!!)lol Eh ouais, l'idée de Lee m'est venue d'un coup, alors… C'était vraiment trop facile! Lee a la tchatche dans le sang, Draco est plutôt coincé de ce côté-là…lol Hmm… Qui pourrait aimer Peter, je me le demande!! Ouais, bon écoute-moi bien, fillette! Reste avec tes Maraudeurs et fous-moi la paix avec MON Draco! Merde alors! Pfff… On peut plus faire confiance à personne! Lol A , pom pom girl… biz!

**Hermionedu69:** Dray et Blaise??? Arg, je meurs! Nan, Blaise est vraiment un sale type, tu le vérifieras dans quelques chapitres ! Lee et Thia pour la vie ? Ce serait trop chou, non ? Mais c'est peut-être ça le problème… Ce serait _trop_ chou… lol tu sais que j'aime faire compliqué ! Et quand c'est compliqué-sadique, c'est encore mieux ! lol

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Rogue avait enfin trouvé le moyen de guérir Joyce-Seaton. Draco s'était dépêché d'aller expliquer au professeur le fait que Neville ait laissé mûrir au fond de son chaudron les deux champignons vénéneux, ce qui avait fait grandement avancer les recherches.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il s'investissait tant dans ce pari, au point de ne plus beaucoup rester avec ses amis. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas le syndrome Gryffondor-valeureux-preux-et-hardi qui prenait le dessus sur lui.

La jeune fille avait repris les cours et Draco en avait profité pour lui glisser une allusion à la reprise de leurs… cours particuliers. Il avait été étonné de la voir rapidement hocher la tête et disparaître comme si elle était pressée. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il s'était pourtant renseigné. Joyce-Seaton n'avait pas de petit ami.

Est-ce que, malchance absolue, elle en aurait trouvé un? Salazar, ce serait la fin du monde. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle l'aimait lui. Surtout qu'il aurait perdu face à Zabini qui en profiterait pour l'humilier publiquement! Car, ce n'étaient pas 100 Gallions qui étaient en jeu, et Draco le savait bien, mais la réputation des deux Serpentard! Zabini était jaloux de la célébrité de Draco. C'était de Draco dont les filles tombaient amoureuses, Draco qui avait une relation privilégiée avec le directeur de leur maison, Draco qui avait été choisi comme préfet, Draco qui remportait le plus de succès auprès des Serpentard, Draco que l'on suivait et couvrait pour ses coups fourrés, Draco, Draco, Draco! Zabini avait horreur de l'ombre et Draco le savait. Depuis toujours, les deux garçons s'étaient opposés. Mais cette animosité cachée sous une hypocrite affection n'avait fait que grandir au fil des ans. Zabini n'hésiterait pas, si besoin était, de laisser tomber son « meilleur ami » pour prendre la tête des Serpentard!

Mais ce serait Draco qui gagnerait encore, pour finir.

Il s'assit patiemment sur un siège, attendant Joyce-Seaton. Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre. Au lieu d'apercevoir le visage ravagé par l'acide de la fille, il observa son joli minois redevenu normal. Mais quelquefois se superposait l'image de deux yeux à la chair rongée et mangée par la potion.

« Salut, Joyce-Seaton. »

« Salut! »

Elle paraissait de très bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse avec lui. Au lieu de s'en réjouir, Draco craignit le pire. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce soudain enthousiasme, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en était pas la cause. Mais peut-être pourrait-il en profiter…

« On commence? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si on faisait les potions, pour une fois? À chaque fois, tu en profites pour t'échapper… »

« Je préfèrerais les enchantements! » objecta-t-elle.

« Moi, les potions. »

_Point final._

« Et puis, Rogue a demandé un autre parchemin d'une trentaine de centimètres pour demain, non? Montre un peu ça. »

Elle parut embarrassée.

« En fait, je comptais le faire en revenant dans ma salle commune… »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as même pas commencé? » s'exclama Draco, horrifiée par tant de désinvolture. Il se reprit. « Bon, c'est pas grave. »

Elle releva la tête de ses livres, surprise.

« C'est pas grave? »

« Viens t'asseoir là, prends tes feuilles, je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle grommela. Draco devait absolument la mettre dans sa poche. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin (le Serpentard avait remarqué que c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec elle). Les joues de la Gryffondor s'empourprèrent légèrement. Elle s'installa auprès de Draco.

Il commença son explication mais au bout de cinq minutes, il s'aperçut que la Gryffondor n'avait pas écouté un traître mot.

« …Et le dragon dit à l'elfe de maison que la goule n'était qu'une empotée… compris? »

« Mmm. Oui, oui… »

« Non mais de qui tu te fous?! » s'emporta Draco.

Elle sursauta.

« Que? Quoi? »

« Ca fait trois plombes que je t'explique les potions et tu n'as rien écouté! »

« Je.. Je … mais.. Si »

« Je, je, mais, non! » singea Draco.

La Gryffondor s'empourpra.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gourde qui n'arrête pas de rougir?_ pensa Draco, agacé.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, aujourd'hui. »

Il soupira.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as? »

Elle souffla, les yeux dans le vague. Puis:

« Je ne sais pas danser!!! »

Draco resta abasourdi.

« Quoi?! C'est une blague? »

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle crisait?

« Si seulement c'en était une! Je vais me ridiculiser… »

Le cerveau de Draco carburait. Elle était désespérée. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas danser. Conclusion: elle voulait danser avec quelqu'un. Quand? Le bal de Noël. Conclusion: quelqu'un l'avait invitée et elle s'en était apparemment entichée. Conséquence: ce ne serait pas lui qui l'emmènerait à ce fichu bal et ses chances de la séduire allaient en s'amenuisant. Résultat: Zabini allait trouver une occasion de se foutre de lui.

Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

Primo: trouver l'ennemi. Le rival, le concurrent. Peu importait le terme. Secondo: lui faire sentir à elle que ce péquenot ne valait rien comparé à lui, Draco Malfoy.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne? »

Elle leva ses petits yeux angoissés vers lui.

« Tu pourrais le faire? »

Il eut un sourire supérieur.

« Je suis une bête de scène, belle brune! »

Elle se troubla légèrement. Draco lui prit la main et l'emmena sur l'estrade en priant pour que personne n'entre à ce moment dans la salle. Ou plutôt pour que l'imbécile qui avait eu l'audace d'inviter Joyce-Seaton arrive et comprenne qu'elle appartenait à Draco Malfoy.

Il lui montra les gestes de base, laissant traîner ses mains sur le corps de Joyce-Seaton. Celle-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, car, innocente qu'elle était, elle ne comprit même pas que Draco en profitait pour la peloter…

« Laisse-toi guider… voilà, super… non, mets ta main dans la mienne…tourne! Mais tourne! Et maintenant… penche-toi… plus! Voilà! »

« D.. Malfoy? On devrait peut-être enlever nos robes? Je crève de chaud.. »

Draco capta le fait que Joyce-Seaton était sur le point de l'appeler par son prénom mais ne dit rien, trop content qu'elle se familiarisa avec lui. Il la regarda. Son visage était rouge sous l'effort et les couches de vêtements qu'elle devait avoir passées la mettait en sueur. Il acquiesça. Lui aussi avait chaud.

Ils enlevèrent leurs robes, puis Joyce-Seaton tira son pull (n'oublions pas que l'on n'était qu'en décembre!), tandis que Draco se retrouvait en chemise.

« Ca va mieux, non? » fit la Gryffondor en un grand sourire.

Le haut blanc sans manches de la jeune fille était assez près du corps et décolleté pour permettre à Draco une vue assez réjouissante. Il grogna une réponse à peu près intelligible et retira deux boutons de sa chemise.

Ils continuèrent la leçon de danse.

« C'est quand même mieux que les potions, non? » s'enquit Joyce-Seaton entre deux mouvements.

Draco la fit tournoyer, l'enroula autour de son bras avant de la libérer.

Il sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point…

« Je ne te le fais pas dire! »

Elle virevolta et Draco la pencha sur sa hanche.

« Lève la jambe. »

« Mais j'aurais une robe! » objecta-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire le grand écart, sauf si tu veux en faire profiter ton entourage… »

« Malfoy! »

« Et, normalement, c'est là que se produit le grand moment » fit-il en se penchant vers elle.

La tête en arrière, le corps pratiquement à l'horizontal, elle ne le vit que difficilement se rapprocher.

« Le grand moment? »

« Là où ton partenaire t'embrasse… »

La Gryffondor déglutit péniblement.

Le visage de Draco se rapprocha de celui de la jeune fille. Hypnotisée par les lèvres pulpeuses qui avançaient vers les siennes, elle n'osa pas faire un geste. De toute façon, elle en aurait été incapable, Draco la tenant fortement et lui bloquant les bras, ainsi que toute possibilité de fuite.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure… »

« La ferme, Thia. »

Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent doucement sur celles de la jeune fille qui frémit. De sa langue, il les redessina encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent et lui permettent de passer. Quand enfin il pénétra dans l'antre de la Gryffondor, il la sentit se détendre et se laisser aller. Il approfondit son baiser, tout en pensant en lui-même que même si Joyce-Seaton n'était pas bien grosse, elle pesait lourd sur sa hanche…

Leurs langues se joignirent et commencèrent un rapide ballet qui les laissa haletants. La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement quand Draco se retira. Il la releva (ouah, ça faisait du bien, ses pauvres jambes!!) et l'allongea sur le bureau le plus proche.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'étendre sur elle, il la sentit se contracter et se dégager de son étreinte.

_Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

« Je… Draco… je… je ne crois pas… c'était une mauvaise idée… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille… »

Elle se libéra et empoigna son sac. Sans un regard au Serpentard, la jeune fille s'enfuit.

_Mais c'est pas vrai! Où est-ce que j'ai merdé? Je ne comprends pas! Tout allait bien…_

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? n/a: vous avez remarqué? Draco va spontanément chercher le défaut qui pourrait y avoir chez les autres et non pas se remettre en question!! Normal, pour lui, _il n'a pas de défaut_!

Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle avait voulu apprendre à danser, mais pour un autre. Qui était ce « x »? Un Gryffondor, sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, ne s'était-elle pas demandée à l'infirmerie quel Gryffondor mâle était là? Elle pensait déjà à quelqu'un, c'était certain. Il l'avait sûrement déjà invitée pour ce fichu bal.

Et puis, il n'y avait que les Gryffondor pour croire en ce stupide sentiment (un sentiment, non mais je rêve!) qu'est l'amour! Quel abruti croirait encore au prince charmant et au conte de fées, si ce n'était un Gryffondor!

Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Malfoy il était, Malfoy il resterait! Et être un Malfoy impliquait qu'on sortait toujours vainqueur! Peu importaient les situations! Jamais on ne l'humilierait! Il aurait cette Joyce-Seaton comme les autres… et il gagnerait son pari. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un défi stupide. Mais au bout résidait la défaite de Zabini et l'humiliation de tout Gryffondor. Et c'était suffisant pour accepter de relever ce pari.

Mais, par l'enfer, qui était ce « x »??!!


	9. Le Bal de Noël

N/a: je sais, je sais, je sais, je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard!! Pardon! Mais j'ai eu mes partiels, j'ai donc dû (un peu) bosser.... L'essentiel est que le chapitre soit là, non? lol

Je ne fais pas non plus de réponses aux reviews pour aller plus vite! Bisous à tout le monde!! Et merci de suivre cette fic!

CHAPITRE IX

Enfin! Le grand événement de Poudlard! Le moment le plus romantique de l'année! Celui qu'attendaient tous les tourtereaux et amoureux! Le BAL DE NOËL!

Lee froissa un peu sa chemise, juste pour paraître un brin négligé. Ça faisait toujours de l'effet. Il s'observa dans la glace. Son reflet lui renvoya un sourire triomphal. Ça faisait toujours plaisir d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur… pensa Lee avec ironie. Son pantalon beige avait une très bonne coupe, le faisant paraître juste assez grand et mince. Il coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs de manière à paraître à son avantage. Ça faisait du plus bel effet. Il sortit de son dortoir. Quel dommage que Fred et George ne soient plus là! Il se serait éclaté à faire des farces pendant tout le bal… Mais ce soir, il avait une cavalière particulière et ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher la soirée…

Thia Joyce-Seaton… joli brin de fille, intelligente quoique un peu effacée. Mais Lee était sûr qu'elle adorait s'amuser. Et puis, ça pouvait devenir sérieux… quelle importance? Il était jeune, avait des amis super et une cavalière charmante! La vie était belle!

Il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea en fredonnant vers la Grande Salle.

« Hé, Lee! »

Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas lui faisaient des signes de la main. Lavande était comme agrippée au bras de Seamus, dans une jolie robe mauven/a: bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas été chercher très loin la couleur de sa robe.... Aux côtés de Dean, Parvati ébouriffait ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, lissant toutes les trente secondes sa robe rose à petits volants plus clairs.

« Salut les gars! Vous n'avez pas vu ma délicieuse cavalière? » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je crois que… la voilà. » dit alors Seamus en fixant intensément un point derrière Lee.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna. Thia apparut, ses cheveux châtain élégamment relevés dont deux mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, pailletées d'or. Sa robe bleue tendre soulignait la minceur de sa taille et descendait jusqu'à terre en s'élargissant. Lee la trouva splendide, les fines bretelles couleur d'azur du haut de sa robe se prolongeant en un échancré décolleté. On devinait que la jeune fille avait passé des escarpins à hauts talons lorsque l'on les entendait claquer sur le sol marbré de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une ouverture sur le côté de sa jupe révéla des nus-pieds à talons aiguille de couleur d'or.

La jeune fille arriva avec un sourire gêné près de Lee.

« Salut. »

Le jeune homme resta muet trente secondes en la dévisageant. Un léger maquillage bleu et or sur ses paupières embellissait son visage d'une façon tout à fait appétissante. Mais les deux fossettes qui étaient apparues soudainement sur ses joues n'étaient pas dues aux cosmétiques…

_C'est ce qu'on appelle piquer un fard…_

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Lee.

« Eh bien, princesse… tu es magnifique! »

Thia rougit encore plus, au grand plaisir de Lee. Celui-ci lui prit galamment le bras. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant Lavande pester contre Seamus parce que Finnigan n'était pas aussi bien élevé que lui.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… » répondit-elle en baissant délicieusement les yeux.

Lee s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop flatté.

« Eh bien les enfants! C'est l'heure! » annonça-t-il en prenant la tête de la troupe.

Les filles gloussèrent. Lee se rengorgea lorsqu'il surprit le regard envieux des autres Gryffondor s'attardant sur Thia (qui ne s'en apercevait d'ailleurs pas). Il serra un peu plus fortement le bras de Thia tout en souriant, comme pour montrer aux autres mâles que Thia était chasse gardée. La plupart des garçons semblaient étonnés de découvrir une telle beauté parmi Gryffondor à la place de la petite sorcière insignifiante qu'était Thia Joyce-Seaton depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Ils descendirent royalement les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, dont les tables avaient été repoussées sur le côté pour servir de buffet. Le professeur Dumbledore trônait sur une estrade au milieu des Bizarr'Sisters, recrutées pour la deuxième fois pour le Bal de Noël. Lee adorait leurs chansons, surtout celles qui bougeaient. Il dansait comme un dieu, de par les dires de ses ex-petites amies et avait bien l'intention de montrer ses quelques talents à Thia. Après le court discours du directeur, (paradoxe en soi) la musique éclata et Lee entraîna vigoureusement Thia au milieu de la piste, malgré les réticences de la jeune fille à être ainsi au centre de l'attention. La première chanson fut assez rythmée et Thia se défendait bien. Le Gryffondor décidé de tester les limites des talents de danseuse de sa partenaire. Lors de la deuxième chanson, au rythme cette fois endiablé, Lee enchaîna les mouvements de rock, laissant Thia à bout de souffle.

« Tu en veux encore, princesse? » s'enquit ironiquement Lee en faisant tournoyer une énième fois la jeune fille.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux noisette.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le supporterais! »

Lee sourit à part lui.

« Saute! »

Elle lui obéit impulsivement. Lee fut touché de voir qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il la porta et la fit redescendre entre ses jambes écartées puis il la porta de nouveau. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds. Ensuite, il réalisa une figure de rock acrobatique en faisant rouler Thia sur son dos. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à elle et l'encercla de ses bras pour une autre figure. Ses joues rouges montraient qu'elle était excitée par la situation, son menton relevé indiquant qu'elle en attendait plus de sa part. Lee ne la fit alors presque plus toucher terre et enchaîna les figures. Les autres danseurs s'écartèrent, ça devenait trop dangereux de rester à proximité s'ils ne voulaient pas se prendre un bras ou une jambe dans la figure. Certains les accompagnèrent en applaudissant, ce dont ils n'eurent pas du tout conscience, isolés comme ils l'étaient dans leur monde.

Enfin, la chanson se finit, et Lee pencha la jeune fille sur sa hanche. Elle leva la jambe, son corps se trouvant alors presque à la verticale, excepté la jambe qui touchait terre. Lee sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. Il se baissa lui aussi et l'embrassa.

La réalité reprit ses droits et ils entendirent de sifflets résonner, autour d'eux. Lee se remit droit et remonta Thia, tout en souriant largement à l'assemblée qui sifflait sans discontinuer. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire qui était devenue aussi rouge que le blason de leur maison. C'était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment attirer l'attention… Mais Lee adorait ça! Et s'il voulait sortir avec une fille, il le ferait dans le spectaculaire! Et il voulait sortir avec Thia…

Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa:

« Ca va? »

« Je suis affreusement gênée… » confia-t-elle en le fusillant du regard alors qu'un autre rock retentissait, dispersant les spectateurs.

Lee lui sourit pour se faire pardonner, ce qui la fit fondre.

« On sort un instant? » demanda-t-il, toujours en souriant.

Elle baissa le nez pour cacher son trouble puis elle hocha affirmativement la tête. Lee vit Seamus et Dean lui faire le signe de la victoire tandis qu'ils dansaient avec leurs cavalières. Le Gryffondor fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué et s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry et Ron. Il vit fugitivement la pauvre Ginny se faire écraser les pieds par Neville, comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce n'était plus de la commisération mais du suicide, là.

Ils réussirent à sortir de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le Hall avant de trouver la sortie. Les énormes panneaux de chêne et d'acier fermant d'habitude Poudlard la nuit étaient grand ouverts et l'on pouvait aller se promener dans le Parc. Lee admira une fois de plus les délicates enluminures dorées qui décoraient l'immense porte de Poudlard. Sur le bois étaient gravée la devise de l'école, entourée par les quatre animaux symboliques des fondateurs.

On n'était qu'en décembre et Lee s'aperçut vite que sa compagne tremblait littéralement de froid. N'écoutant que son bon cœur (et discernant surtout une occasion à ne pas manquer!), Lee ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, tout en laissant son bras sur lesdites épaules. Elle frémit à ce contact. Doucement, la main de Lee descendit jusqu'à la taille où elle s'arrêta. À cet instant, Thia stoppa et fit face au jeune homme, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lee comprit le message immédiatement. Elle voulait avoir une explication nette et précise. S'il voulait devenir son petit ami, tout se jouerait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Lee savait pertinemment que tout n'était pas gagné. Peut-être que Thia n'avait pas voulu le repousser en public, par égard pour son orgueil. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait glacial, il eut soudain très chaud. De la sueur dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pria pour que Thia ne s'aperçut pas de son état et s'efforça d'avoir un air décontracté.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée? »

Lee fut surpris. Il pensait que ses motivations étaient claires! Pourquoi embrassait-on une fille, d'habitude? Il divisa la distance le séparant de Thia en s'approchant subrepticement d'elle.

« Parce que… tu me plais… »

Les yeux noisette de Thia s'agrandirent sous le choc. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il le lui dise en face était autre chose! C'était… officiel.

« Et? » réussit-elle à bafouiller.

Elle cherchait à gagner du temps. Lee fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tendu. Il décida de la mettre à l'aise. Du moins, ce qu'il allait faire le mettrait, lui, très à l'aise. Maintenant, restait à savoir si elle l'apprécierait…

« Et… (il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher, ce qui fit espérer Lee) je me demandais… si c'était réciproque… »

Elle eut un gargouillement étouffé qui signifia oui aux oreilles de Lee. Alors, tout doucement, il se pencha vers elle, attendant qu'elle se rebiffe ou qu'elle rie de lui mais elle ne fit rien de cela, au contraire. Il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois et trouva cela encore plus délicieux que la première. Quand elle rouvrit ses grands yeux candides, elle lui demanda, hésitante:

« Ca veut dire qu'on… qu'on sort ensemble? »

Lee éclata de rire, au risque de vexer Thia.

« Bien sûr que oui, idiote! »

Elle le frappa d'une petite tape sur le bras en réponse. Lee la serra contre lui pour se faire pardonner et elle se réfugia avec bonheur dans ses bras.

°°°

Snif, snif!! Si c'est pas trop mignon, ça!! Maintenant vous allez pouvoir attendre dix-quinze jours avant d'avoir la réaction en _live_ de Draco!! Oui, je SAIS! C'est du sadisme pur!


	10. Draco Malfoy se met en colère

n/a: Désolée pour le retard! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à poster mes chapitres! Et le fait de devoir répondre aux reviews me prend encore plus de temps! Alors, c'est la mort dans l'âme que je vous annonce, ô revieweuses et lectrices assidues, que je ne répondrais désormais plus aux reviews... Merci de me lire!

CHAPITRE X

Draco était proprement furieux. Il avait bien sûr assisté à cette grotesque mascarade au Bal de Noël. Jordan qui faisait danser au son d'un rock and roll endiablé Joyce-Seaton. Et, bien sûr, il avait assisté également à leur fougueux baiser! Ah! Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça! Alors qu'on ne lui rabatte plus les oreilles avec ça! Déjà qu'il avait dû affronter le regard terriblement sardonique de Zabini. Non, un Malfoy ne perdait jamais! JAMAIS!

Elle sortait avec cet abruti. Mais quelle idiote! Comment avait-elle pu y succomber en si peu de temps? Draco était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pu le connaître avant lui. Alors? Qu'avait-il de moins que ce stupide Gryffondor? Pourquoi avoir résisté à son charme légendaire et avoir choisi cette espèce de bellâtre avec une serpillière sale en guise de coiffure? Décidément, les filles étaient bien compliquées. Mais Draco ne perdrait pas son pari! Il y avait une bonne somme en jeu et surtout sa réputation. Pas question que Zabini le ridiculise! Pas question qu'il prenne sa place incontestée de maître des Serpentard! Pas question qu'il devienne plus important qu'un Malfoy! Que lui! Pas question!

Rageur, il quitta sa salle commune en prenant soin de ne laisser paraître aucun de ses sentiments sur son visage. Ça aurait trop fait plaisir à cette ordure de Zabini. Il ne regarda pas s'il était en retard, il arrivait toujours à l'avance à ses rendez-vous. Et celui-ci était bien spécial. Il tenta de se calmer. La jeune fille ne serait sûrement pas dupe s'il essayait de lui faire croire qu'il était serein alors qu'il était totalement furieux. Et ce n'était pas en s'énervant contre Joyce-Seaton qu'il réussirait à se la faire. Un obstacle venait de se mettre entre lui et la Gryffondor. Mais il ne laisserait pas un vulgaire sorcier à deux noises lui gâcher la vie et surtout lui faire perdre son pari. Ah, Zabini avait dû sentir quelque chose quand il lui avait fixé aucune limite de temps pour sa conquête! Ce type avait du flair, c'était certain, malgré tous ses défauts! Mais il aurait Joyce-Seaton! Il prouverait à Zabini! Il l'écraserait! Le réduirait en poussière! Et lui, Draco Malfoy, triompherait! La victoire était proche!

Il arriva enfin à la salle. Bien entendu, Joyce-Seaton n'était pas là. Elle devait sûrement flirter avec son petit ami, cet idiot de Jordan! Draco en fut dégoûté rien qu'en y pensant. Comment une fille sensée pourrait-elle faire quoi que ce soit d'intime avec ce gars? Ce n'était qu'un beau parleur! Il était totalement superficiel! n/a: hilarant que ce soit Draco qui pense ça!

Il déballa rageusement ses affaires. Heureusement, il avait pu obtenir la permission de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Ça avait étonné sa mère mais elle n'avait rien demandé. D'ailleurs, Draco ne lui aurait bien sûr pas dit la vérité, alors à quoi bon poser des questions? Joyce-Seaton ne s'était bizarrement pas enquise du pourquoi de ces cours pendant les vacances. Elle aurait dû, en temps normal, tiquer. Draco n'avait pas _autant_ de retard en enchantements. Mais, avec ce Jordan… plutôt que de s'énerver à nouveau, Draco respira profondément, comme pour extirper de sa poitrine la colère comprimée dans son esprit.

Puis il s'installa à une des tables du premier rang, celle en diagonale par rapport au bureau du professeur. C'était là qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir pour travailler avec Joyce-Seaton. Il regarda sa montre. Elle avait deux minutes de retard. Piaffant pratiquement d'impatience, Draco pianota de ses doigts fins le bois dur de la table. Cinq minutes. Mais que faisait-elle, Salazar?

Il saisit sa baguette et alluma les torches d'un geste bref. Elles s'enflammèrent immédiatement dans un crépitement sec et une chaleur endormante enveloppa aussitôt le corps aux membres tendus de Draco. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à une semi-somnolence. Satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau, le jeune homme s'autorisa un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, ses pensées dérivèrent et il ne songea plus à l'environnement qui l'entourait.

« Malfoy? »

Il sursauta et se maudit intérieurement pour sa réaction. Il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille arriver. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la salle et croisa le regard timide de la Gryffondor. Il fit sa mine de chien revêche.

« Tu es en retard. »

Ses joues semblaient étrangement rouges. Draco nota aussi le pull mal mis et les cheveux en désordre. Pas de doute, Jordan était passé par là. Le Serpentard se rembrunit. À ce rappel cinglant, Joyce-Seaton parut gênée.

« Désolée, je… je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

« Dis plutôt que tu l'as passée en compagnie de quelqu'un qui te l'a faite oublier. »

Elle s'empourpra, mais, cette fois, le rouge qu'elle arborait n'avait plus rien à voir avec les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties en compagnie de Jordan. Malgré tout, elle réussit à articuler:

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! »

« Oh que si! Si ce 'quelqu'un' te met en retard et me fait perdre mon temps, eh bien, si, ça me concerne! »

« Rrroh, c'est arrivé _une_ fois! » objecta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie! »

Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs mais il s'évertua à se dominer. Joyce-Seaton se retourna pour poser son sac sur une des tables et saisit sa baguette qu'elle posa à côté puis sortit ses livres. Tout en faisant, elle s'adressa à Draco mais son ton était beaucoup plus hésitant cette fois.

« Au fait, en parlant de ça… »

Draco se figea. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle répugnait apparemment de prononcer les paroles qui allaient suivre.

« Oui? » croassa-t-il de la façon la plus intelligible possible.

« Ca ne te dérangerait pas de… de se voir moins longtemps? Qu'on raccourcisse les cours? Je veux dire… j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de temps pour… enfin, plus de temps pour moi… »

Le cœur de Draco se glaça. Il savait bien que ça arriverait. Il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Qu'elle allait demander plus de liberté, voir plus souvent son chéri, ce Jordan. Il lui semblait que quelque chose se cassait en lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. En fait, il en fut étonné. Normalement, il aurait dû être en colère contre sa décision, furieux d'avoir été blousé par ce Gryffondor. Mais il ne l'était pas. Du moins, ce n'était pas le sentiment qui primait. En fait, il ressentait… de la tristesse. De la tristesse? Mais pourquoi? Il n'était pas du tout attiré par cette fille! Alors pourquoi?

« Oui, oui, bien entendu… » bafouilla-t-il, dans un état second.

Son visage enfantin s'illumina et Draco se traita d'imbécile. Il aurait dû lui répondre non! Maintenant, il allait perdre beaucoup de temps! Il allait falloir la voir en-dehors des cours! Et passer à la vitesse supérieure! Et, en premier lieu, supprimer ce gênant petit ami! Voyons, voyons…combien accepterait-il pour la plaquer? 10 Gallions? Hum… ce serait une très bonne stratégie… Elle lui tomberait dans les bras, en larmes et il la… _consolerait_ de son échec sentimental… et bingo! Le gros lot! Seulement, il résidait un _gros_ problème dans cette magnifique théorie: les Gryffondor étant stupides de nature, ils ne se laisseraient pas acheter. Et ce Jordan entrait sûrement dans la masse. Quelle stupidité! C'était quoi, cet effet de groupe idiot? Les gens se laissaient entraîner par n'importe quoi! Vraiment! Draco décida de s'insurger contre autre chose que la mode gryffondorienne.

« Génial! De toute façon, je m'en sors très bien en ce moment en potions! »

Draco tiqua mais sans le montrer. Un court instant, elle avait failli dire autre chose et il aurait juré que ça aurait donné (approximativement) « Génial! De toute façon, tu t'en sors bien en enchantements! ». Une façon comme une autre de lui signifier qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cours particuliers.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, ne voulant pas la regarder en face. Il fit mine de fouiller dans un de ses livres.

« Alors on pourrait diminuer les séances? Disons… une fois par semaine, ça irait? »

« Attends, attends! » intima-t-il en la regardant à nouveau. « Tout à l'heure, tu voulais que ce soit moins long, maintenant, tu me demandes d'espacer les cours? Tu crois pas que tu abuses, là? » finit-il d'une voix sèche.

Joyce-Seaton ne sut plus où se mettre. Enfin, elle se jeta à l'eau et Draco eut l'horrible pressentiment que sa chance de la conquérir allait en s'amenuisant.

« Écoute, tu n'es pas si mauvais en enchantements et je ne sais pas à quoi rimait cette histoire de cours. D'ailleurs, dès le départ, ça avait l'air bizarre. Moi, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne et sûrement pas du rattrapage en potions. Alors si tu n'es pas d'accord pour espacer les cours et les diminuer de longueur, autant les arrêter! »

Draco s'affola. Elle lui échappait complètement. Il jura intérieurement. Son emprise sur elle diminuait de seconde en seconde. Dire qu'au début elle était totalement sous son charme! Que s'était-il donc passé pour que tout aille de travers? Oh. Non. Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait cette bêtise! Pitié qu'elle ne soit pas tombée amoureuse de ce balourd! Salazar! Ce gêneur devenait beaucoup plus ennuyeux encore. Comment la dépêtrer de ses pattes? Et s'il l'aimait, lui aussi, ça allait être d'autant plus difficile. La partie s'annonçait de plus en plus délicate. Il devait à tout prix éviter de la froisser.

Et, pire encore, elle savait depuis le départ que son plan foireux de cours n'était qu'une vaste rigolade.

Joyce-Seaton resta debout en face de lui, ne bougeant pas, tremblant légèrement. Quand elle vit que Draco n'ajoutait et ne contestait rien, elle tourna les talons. À ce moment, le jeune homme réagit.

« Thia! »

Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'appeler par son prénom? Non, non, c'était fait exprès, c'était… pour se rapprocher d'elle. Surprise, elle lui fit face. D'un coup, Draco ne sut plus quoi lui dire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur interrogative brûlant dans les siens.

« Où vas-tu? On ne devait pas travailler? »

C'était la seule chose que l'esprit poussé dans ses retranchements de Draco avait trouvée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire navré.

« Pas ce soir, désolée. Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis fatiguée. »

La colère de Draco ressurgit. Son beau visage se crispa.

« Dis plutôt que c'est pour aller voir Jordan! Et arrête de me mentir! (il lui saisit violemment les poignets, elle poussa un petit cri de surpris et de douleur)Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot! Je suis venu ici pour travailler et depuis tout à l'heure, tu me fais perdre mon temps! Arrête avec tes faux prétextes et assieds-toi! (il la força brusquement à s'asseoir. La tête de Joyce-Seaton dodelina) Maintenant, on bosse! »

Le Serpentard s'assit juste à côté, en rage. Il saisit brutalement sa plume et un parchemin. Au passage, il voulut également rafler sa bouteille d'encre mais celle-ci, déséquilibrée, tomba au sol et se fracassa. Ce fait anodin mit Draco de plus mauvaise humeur encore. À côté de lui, il sentit le tremblement de la fille. Il lui faisait peur. Il entreprit de se calmer.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en regardant autre part.

Elle n'essaya pas non plus de croiser son regard.

« Pas grave. » répondit-elle en massant doucement ses poignets endoloris.

Draco se tourna vers elle.

« Tu me montres? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une question ou un ordre mais dans l'ignorance, elle lui tendit craintivement ses poignets. Diable! Il avait serré fort! Des marques bleuâtres étaient incrustées dans sa peau. Il prit sa baguette et manipula avec plus de douceur les poignets douloureux. Détendue, elle le laissa faire. Voyant qu'il avait regagné sa confiance, Draco en profita. Il caressa lentement l'intérieur de ses poignets, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Puis, d'une formule de guérison, il fit disparaître les stigmates coupables. Joyce-Seaton poussa un soupir de soulagement. Là, à cet instant précis, Draco aurait voulu l'embrasser. Et il l'aurait certainement fait si elle n'avait pas été prise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aurait eu honte de prendre la fille d'un autre, au contraire, ça l'aurait plutôt amusé. Mais si elle l'aimait ce bouffon, elle le repousserait. Draco s'insulta mentalement. Il aussitôt dû passer à l'action bien avant. Mais elle l'aurait repoussé aussi. Oui, il lui fallait du temps, on devait l'apprivoiser. Mais comment se faisait-il alors que Jordan ait réussi à l'avoir avant lui! C'était une véritable insulte personnelle pour Draco. Surtout que Zabini devait en rire à gorge déployée. Mais, il aurait Joyce-Seaton, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se le promettait. Ils se mirent au travail. Mais Draco vit nettement la distance qui s'était mise entre eux deux.

« Pourquoi tu sors avec ce mec? »

La question était sortie toute seule, Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il y avait mis involontairement toute sa hargne et Joyce-Seaton n'avait pas pu ne pas le remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il devenait complètement imbécile!

La réponse lui parvint, aussi sèche que la question.

« En quoi ça te regarde? »

Draco se calma mais en vain, il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre quand on l'agressait de la sorte. Surtout quand c'était elle, l'agresseur. Où était passé son sang-froid légendaire? Sa morgue? Ses répliques bien senties? Ils s'étaient fait la malle avec son intelligence.

« Ce type est un bouffon! Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire pour rester avec lui! À cause de ça, on ne se verra presque plus! Et j'ai des tas de sorts à rattraper avant la fin de l'année! » se justifia-t-il.

« Un _bouffon_? (là, Draco sut qu'il avait affreusement gaffé) S'il y a un bouffon ici, c'est bien toi, Malfoy! »

Draco serra les dents et se leva brusquement.

« Bien. » dit-il froidement. « Le… 'bouffon' te dit au revoir, dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois intoxiquée par ma présence. »

Sa réplique claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fusil. S'il n'avait été aussi furieux, il aurait remarqué l'incongruité de sa remarque. D'habitude, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à se comparer à un bouffon, il aurait plutôt démenti sèchement le fait et envenimé la conversation. Mais, n'étant pas dans son état normal, Draco ne s'en aperçut pas. Il rassembla ses affaires, les fourra brutalement dans son sac et quitta la pièce, avant que Joyce-Seaton n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.


	11. La vengeance de Malfoy

CHAPITRE XI

Thia respirait la joie de vivre. Elle avait un petit ami merveilleux et elle l'adorait. Et il l'aimait, lui aussi! La vie était belle! Il y avait juste une ombre noire à ce tableau enchanteur. Malfoy. Thia n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Pourquoi avait-il eu une attitude aussi exagérée, extrême? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait: « on ne pourra presque plus se voir »? Recherchait-il sa compagnie? Pas ces dernières semaines en tout cas. Il restait très froid quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, ne lui disant même pas bonjour. Enfin, il ne le lui disait déjà pas avant mais là, c'était pire. En cachette des autres, il avait toujours son petit sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre. Un moyen de la saluer en secret. Ça la faisait rougir, bien sûr, mais elle s'efforçait de regarder autre part. mais après ce dernier cours désastreux, elle n'entendait plus parler de lui. Elle croyait naïvement qu'il allait lui redemander de continuer les cours et elle était même venue au cours suivant, dans l'espoir secret de le trouver. Mais il n'y était pas allé. Ça lui avait donné un gros cafard, sans savoir pourquoi.

Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch prévu cet après-midi. Les Serpentard contre les Poufsouffle. Non, elle s'expliquait mal. Le pire, comme elle disait, n'était pas que Malfoy joue cette rencontre mais bel et bien que Lee ne serait pas avec elle pendant toute la durée du jeu. Elle aurait aimé être à ses côtés pendant la confrontation mais, malgré les demandes répétées de Lee, les professeurs avaient été catégoriques: seul le présentateur du match devait être présent dans les tribunes réservées aux enseignants. Après un dernier salut, Thia avait donc rejoint Parvati, Lavande, Dean et Seamus. Les cinq Gryffondor avaient grimpé dans la tribune décorée aux armes de Poufsouffle et s'étaient trouvé miraculeusement une place au premier rang. Cependant, Thia regrettait cette « bonne affaire » que Seamus leur avait trouvée. Elle était sur le côté, compressée, et voyait le vide à sa droite. À gauche, Parvati bavardait joyeusement avec Dean (elle ne rougissait plus en lui parlant, ce qui constituait un effort incroyable) et plus loin, Seamus et Lavande s'embrassaient joyeusement. Qu'elle aurait aimé se trouver ici avec Lee! Il lui aurait raconté des anecdotes à tomber sur chacun de joueurs qui allaient pénétrer sur le stade et elle se serait écroulée de rire. Mais Lee n'était pas là et elle devait faire avec. Ou plutôt sans.

Soudain, la voix chaleureuse magiquement amplifiée de Lee résonna sur tout le stade et Thia sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Nous sommes déjà au troisième match de la saison et la tension est à son comble! Cette rencontre décisive décidera qui, des Poufsouffle ou des Serpentard, dont l'équipe, entre parenthèses, comporte cette année les joueurs les moins fair-play de Poudlard depuis une bonne décennie! -non, non, je rigolais, professeur!-, je disais donc que l'équipe victorieuse jouerait le prochain match contre la meilleure équipe de Quidditch depuis cinq ans et même plus, même si certains refusent de l'admettre -qui a dit le professeur Rogue dans l'assemblée?-…_Gryffondor!_ »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant desdits Gryffondor éclata et interrompit Lee, alors que les Serpentard les huaient allègrement. Enfin, quand les élèves se furent un peu calmés, Lee reprit la parole.

« Et voici maintenant les équipes qui s'avancent en pleine lumière! Les Poufsouffle! (tempête d'acclamations) Zacharias Smith, le premier, s'approche, suivi de près par Justin Finch-Fletcher -ouh, difficile à prononcer, ça…- et Susan Bones… les trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle! Et voilà nos deux batteurs! Kevin Whitby et Ernie McMillan, accessoirement également capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle! Le talentueux gardien apparaît sur son Nimbus 2000, j'ai nommé Owen Cauldwell et enfin l'attrapeur… Rose Zeller! »

De l'autre côté, on vit apparaître l'équipe adverse. Thia tenta de se concentrer sur les Poufsouffle mais son regard dévia immanquablement sur les Serpentard. Elle ne voulait malgré tout pas se l'avouer mais Draco Malfoy avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

« Et voici les retors Serpentard -non, professeur, j'ai dit rusés! Rusés!- qui entrent sur le terrain! Voici en premier leur attrapeur (Thia eut l'impression qu'une main de fer lui prenait la tête et l'obligeait à regarder) Draco Malfoy! Ensuite le capitaine et pour… »

Les noms des joueurs restants se perdit. Thia sentit son regard accrocher la silhouette vert et argent de Malfoy dont les cheveux blonds virevoltaient librement sur ses épaules. Chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction, elle sentait son cœur s'envoler. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir parmi toutes les personnes occupant la tribune. Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation si étrange? Ça n'avait aucun sens! Elle n'aimait pas Malfoy! Elle ne devait donc pas se préoccuper de lui, même s'il avait d'extraordinaires yeux améthystes et un sourire divin.

_Ne pas penser à son sourire, non, surtout ne pas y penser! J'ai tout ce que demande une fille pour être heureuse alors pourquoi je pense à…_lui

En effet, pourquoi? C'était totalement absurde. Les capitaine se serrèrent la main. Thia vit nettement que Montague contractait avec plus de force que nécessaire la paume de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas grimacer de douleur. La jeune fille frissonna. Dire que c'était un garçon comme celui-là qu'elle regrettait! Les Serpentard étaient tous les mêmes. Elle était totalement folle. Malfoy n'était qu'une brute. D'ailleurs, ses poignets s'en souvenaient encore. Elle n'en portait plus la marque mais la blessure psychologique, elle, avait laissé des cicatrices.

Le match commença d'un coup de sifflet du professeur Chourave. Les équipes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, affrontant l'autre du regard. Les Cognards et le Vif d'Or furent libérés de leur prison de sangles. Le Souaffle fut mis en jeu.

Elle vit les poursuiveurs se précipiter pour accaparer le Souaffle. Deux Batteurs allèrent immédiatement se poster près des Cognards, les deux autres se plantèrent près des poursuiveurs de leur équipe réciproque. Malfoy et Rose Zeller s'élevèrent. Ils commencèrent à chercher le Vif d'Or. Lequel des deux avait le plus de chances de l'attraper? Ce n'était que le deuxième match de Zeller mais elle n'était pas mauvaise, au contraire. Elle avait l'avantage d'être petite et mince, alors que le corps de Malfoy avait beaucoup évolué depuis sa première année, lorsqu'il avait été exceptionnellement promu attrapeur de Serpentard, mais il avait pour lui l'expérience. Thia ferma si fortement les yeux qu'elle vit des étoiles blanches percer le noir de ses paupières.

_Ne pas penser au corps de Malfoy!_

Elle savait très exactement comment il était, du moins son torse. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Leur premier cours particulier. Quand il lui avait lancé le sort de l'anti-refoulement. Elle avait déboutonné sa chemise sans qu'il ne l'arrête. La vue de son torse tentateur l'avait soufflée. À moins que ça n'est été le fait de voir que Malfoy ne disait rien pour la stopper. Elle avait bien cru l'embrasser, cette fois. Quelle honte! Il se serait bien fichu d'elle et elle n'aurait plus jamais pu le regarder en face. Mais ç'aurait été un moyen de ne plus le voir si souvent! Pourquoi ce macho prétentieux avait-il troublé sa vie? Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne!

Elle se força à suivre le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque Parvati sauta de joie, ainsi que le reste de la tribune. Thia supposa qu'un but avait été mis par Poufsouffle et elle se leva avec les autres pour applaudir. Le Souaffle fut remis en jeu. La voix de Lee explosa.

« … Pucey passe à Montague qui feinte et passe de nouveau à Pu…oh, FAUTE! »

L'arbitre siffla, ayant elle aussi vu la faute en question. Les Serpentard se déchaînèrent depuis leurs tribunes. Un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle venait de donner un violent coup de coude à Adrian Pucey. Les Poufsouffle se désolèrent. Enfin, le jeu reprit et Lee annonça l'action à nouveau. Thia déconnecta. Elle venait de voir Malfoy et Zeller foncer vers le sol. Ils venaient apparemment de distinguer le Vif d'Or.

« C'est un leurre! » s'exclama Harry, juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Ron ne regardait pas du tout Malfoy et Rose mais le jeu des gardiens et Hermione était cramponnée à Ron, tellement crispée que ses ongles rentraient la chair de son camarade. Harry fixait avec intensité la descente en chandelle des deux attrapeurs. Tout le stade retint son souffle en les observant. Et même Ron leur prêta attention, abandonnant là les gardiens.

Plus que quelques mètres avant la terre. Ils ne ralentirent pas. Parvati laissa échapper un cri de peur. Trois mètres. Deux. Un. Malfoy releva soudain. Rose redressa avec force son balai. Elle y réussit miraculeusement. Tous les Poufsouffle l'acclamèrent pour ce tour de force et elle leur adressa un sourire fatigué mais heureux. Derrière, Malfoy pestait mais ne perdait pas son temps. Il parcourut du regard le stade, cherchant le Vif. Cette diversion ne lui servit finalement à rien, puisque Zeller s'en tirait sans mal et était remontée. Il avait seulement obtenu quelques seconde pour trouver son objectif.

Les joueurs continuèrent la partie et un des Batteurs de Serpentard envoya un Cognard dans la direction de Zeller qui esquiva sans mal. Décidément, les Serpentard s'acharnaient sur elle! Quel sales types! Thia avait envie de bondir pour remettre à sa place cet idiot de Goyle qui ne savait pas se servir d'une batte.

Soudain, on vit un éclat doré près des tribunes des Serpentard. Ceux-ci crièrent pour attirer l'attention de leur attrapeur qui rappliqua. Mais Zeller avait été plus rapide. Elle atteignit la tribune avant Malfoy. Les Serpentard se mirent alors à la bombarder de tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main: livres, bouteilles vides, flacons d'encre… Chourave siffla.

Le jeu fut interrompu et le Vif d'Or -car c'était apparemment bien lui- eut tôt fait de disparaître à nouveau. Zeller jura de déconfiture à l'encontre des Serpentard. La majorité du stade se dressa contre l'attitude répugnante des Serpentard. Thia se joignit aux marques de fureur avec bonheur. Chaque cri était pour elle le moyen d'atteindre Malfoy et non plus les Serpentard en eux-mêmes. Ce n'était plus eux qu'elle regardait mais _lui_. Peu à peu, les spectateurs se calmèrent quand le professeur Rogue rejoignit les élèves de sa maison pour les discipliner un peu (hum). Thia n'était pas absolument sûre que ce stratagème allait parfaitement fonctionner, au contraire.

Malfoy avait les mains curieusement crispées sur son balai. Thia tenta de se concentrer. On aurait dit… mais soudain, elle reçut comme un Cognard en pleine figure. Malfoy la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la transpercer. Elle se sentit toute petite et insignifiante mais soutint vaillamment son regard, malgré tout. Son balai eut une brusque accélération et elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus rapidement. En fait, il devait bien foncer à 180 à l'heure. Thia se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Mais que faisait-il, bon sang? Lavande saisit la main de Seamus et Parvati se dressa, inquiète. Plus que dix secondes et il serait juste devant elle. Zeller, bien que méfiante, se précipita à sa suite mais elle était bien trop loin. Lee, de son côté, continuait à égrener les scores. Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Malfoy lui passer sous le nez comme un fou. Le cœur de Thia fit un bond et elle crut qu'elle allait manquer d'air. Elle se força à respirer alors que Malfoy accélérait, les yeux rivés dans les siens, la fureur visible sur son visage.

_Non! Non! Ce n'est pas possible! _

Il ne ralentissait pas. Il allait la percuter! Elle ferma les yeux mais ne supporta pas de ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer. La collision était impossible à éviter. Thia entendit la voix de Harry qui criait à Malfoy de stopper mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Peut-être ne l'entendit-il pas? Comme dans un cauchemar, elle vit Malfoy s'approcher inéluctablement à vitesse grand V. De près, elle distingua son expression concentrée pour ne pas se crasher, la chair entre ses sourcils se pliant, colorant sa peau. Les joues rougies par la force du vent. Et ses yeux qui la regardaient d'un air carnassier. Elle frissonna. Deux mètr…un! Elle cria, de même que toute la tribune de Poufsouffle. Malfoy redressa alors son manche de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait dupé Zeller et passa à un cheveu de la tête de Thia. La jeune fille essaya de ne pas s'évanouir.

« Merde, Thia! » fit la voix amplifiée et catastrophée de Lee, résonnant dans tout le stadium.

Elle entendit provenant de loin celle de McGonagall qui le réprimandait vaguement à propos de son langage. La jeune fille porta une main à son visage, sûrement blanc de terreur.

« Espèce de… salaud! » fit Lee, sans que McGonagall n'intervienne.

Enfin, un de professeurs réagit et on entendit en bruit de fond la formule _Finite Incantatem!_ anéantissant l'effet du sort de sonorisation. Thia était affreusement gênée. Bien sûr, elle ne se sentait pas tellement bien mais il en lui était rien arrivée de grave! Et l'inquiétude de Lee, ses propos résonnant dans tout le stade… si, avec ça, les gens ne savaient pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble…

_Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ces choses futiles alors que j'étais à deux doigts de me faire embrocher par un balai de compétition?_

L'esprit humain était bien étrange. Il se concentrait toujours sur des riens du tout quand quelque chose de vraiment important et grave arrivait. Par exemple le fait qu'on ait eu du mal à mettre ses chaussettes ce matin-là. Ou que son café était fade. Enfin, ce genre de choses. Sûrement parce qu'on avait du mal à accepter la réalité.

Parvati se mit à pleurer et Dean la serra contre lui. Thia, qui s'était levée en voyant le danger approcher, s'effondra sur le banc. Une main reposante vint se nicher sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers le détenteur de la main. Harry Potter. Comment était-il arrivé là? Ah, oui, il était juste derrière elle. Le jeune homme descendit à sa hauteur.

« Ca va? Tu n'as rien? »

Il semblait sincèrement choqué par l'attitude du Serpentard. La voix de Hermione le coupa, songeuse.

« C'était bizarre, on n'aurait pas dit que Malfoy te visait toi, Harry. »

« Il est complètement malade! Tout ça parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir, il met des personnes en danger! » fulmina le Survivant.

_Oh, non, Harry. Ce n'était pas toi qu'il visait._

Elle ne sut pas comment mais Lee fut soudain auprès d'elle, bousculant tout le monde au passage. Il avait certainement dû courir comme un fou. Elle prononça sa première parole.

« Lee! »

« Du calme, princesse, je suis là! » lui répondit Lee, affolé, en la pressant contre lui, au mépris de toute pudeur.

Elle se pelotonna avec soulagement contre lui. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle sut qu'elle haïssait Malfoy mais qu'en revanche, elle venait de tomber amoureuse de Lee.

De leur côté, les Serpentard exultaient. Malfoy venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Un éclair de compréhension vint frapper Thia. Ce n'était certes pas à cet instant qu'il venait de le capturer, oh que non. Mais bien quand il s'était précipité vers le sol, Zeller à ses trousses. Ce n'avait pas été un leurre, malgré les dires de Harry. Personne n'avait rien compris. Malfoy avait réellement aperçu le Vif et il avait volontairement fait durer le match pour se venger d'elle, lui faire peur. Une rage froide envahit la jeune fille. Il le regretterait. Ça, Thia se le jura, il le regretterait.


	12. PréauLard

N/a: merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE XII

La sortie à Pré-au-lard lui avait quand même été accordée, ainsi que le bénéfice du doute. Aucun professeur n'avait rien dit sur le fait que Draco ait pu vouloir blesser intentionnellement un élève. On pariait sur Potter, bien sûr, alors qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de Joyce-Seaton. Mais sans preuve, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher la moindre petite chose. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et on essayait de se souvenir -ou au pire on inventait- des disputes entre Potter et lui. En fait, il s'en moquait éperdument. Tous les Serpentard étaient derrière lui et même Rogue avait témoigné en sa faveur auprès des autres professeurs. Le lien qui s'était forgé entre eux n'avait jamais faibli, même lorsque le culpabilité de son père avait été quasiment établie. Draco y repensa en souriant. Grâce aux relations haut placées de son père, on n'avait pas pu le mettre en prison et il avait été disculpé. Quelle récompense quand il avait vu la figure de Weasley senior au Ministère!

Il repensa au visage de la minette quand il lui avait foncé dessus à toute vitesse. C'était jouissif tellement la peur qu'il avait aperçue sur son visage s'y était incrustée. Mais elle l'avait amplement mérité! Ça, il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle l'insulte et le traite comme un moins que rien! Il n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère! Et si, après ça, elle n'avait pas compris, il lui faudrait alors être un peu plus explicite…

Crabbe et Goyle tentaient de maintenir le rythme rapide de marche de Draco. Celui-ci avait, entre autres, une devise: le temps, c'est de l'argent. Autrement dit, en employant bien son temps -et son argent- , il pourrait réaliser de grandes choses. Et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de la sortie de Pré-au-lard pour pourrir la vie à Potter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas asticoté, celui-là. Il parcourut le village dans l'espoir de le localiser rapidement. Il déambula ainsi longtemps mais ses recherches demeurèrent vaines. Mais, à sa grande déconfiture, ce fut Joyce-Seaton et Jordan qu'il croisa, au carrefour de la rue principale. La jeune fille lui décocha un regard glacé et Draco lui renvoya en retour un sourire sardonique. Il était sûr que Jordan n'était pas au courant de leurs cours. Pendant un court instant, le monde s'arrêta et leurs deux regards se mesurèrent et se défièrent. Puis la réalité reprit ses droits et ils continuèrent leurs marches chacun de leurs côtés.

Draco, Crabe et Goyle venait de tourner le coin quand ils entendirent des cris provenant de la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Fronçant les sourcils, le Serpentard fit rapidement demi-tour et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. À ses côtés, ses compagnons s'étaient momentanément figés, observant une bande de personnes encapuchonnées de noir. Des Mangemorts! Par l'enfer! Mais que faisaient-ils ici? Comment se faisait-il que Draco n'était pas au courant de leur « excursion »?

Les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent en direction des nombreux élèves présents dans la grand-rue. Les cheveux du Serpentard se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il savait quel sort ils allaient lancer. Il tourna la tête, instinctivement. Joyce-Seaton était dans leur ligne de mire. Non! Il n'allait pas les laisser faire ça! Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita. Le Mangemort en face d'eux prononça son sort. Tout se joua à quelques quarts de seconde.

Draco empoigna la jeune fille et la jeta à terre. Il entendit la voix.

« _Avada Kedavra!_ »

Jordan tomba. Draco se sentit frémir. Et glacé jusqu'aux os. S'il n'avait pas été là, ç'aurait été elle qui subissait le sortilège. Mais alors, elle le repoussa violemment. Sa tête cogna contre le mur d'un magasin.

« LEEEE! »

C'était un cri tellement déchirant que ça remua Draco jusqu'aux entrailles. Il la vit se précipiter sur le corps sans vie de Jordan.

« NOOON! Ce n'est pas possible… Lee! Lee! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi! » sanglota-t-elle en secouant le Gryffondor par les épaules.

Les yeux de Jordan restaient fixes, regardant quelque chose au loin que Thia ne percevait pas. La Mort. Soudain, Draco se secoua et se releva. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose! Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour. Était-elle stupide? Il venait de la sauver de leurs griffes et elle se fourrait droit dans leurs lignes de mire! De tous côtés, c'était le carnage! Il voyait les corps tomber les uns après les autres, frappés par les sbires de Voldemort. Fermement, il la saisit par le bras. Elle se retourna et le gifla. Le Serpentard se retint de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

« C'est de ta faute! Je suis sûre que tu le savais! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage, haineuse.

Elle délirait. Draco fit appel à toute sa force et l'arracha au cadavre de son petit ami. Elle se débattit mais il la tenait solidement. Il l'envoya contre le mur. La violence du choc l'estourbit quelques secondes.

« Calme-toi, idiote! » intima-t-il de sa voix la plus sèche et autoritaire. « Si on veut s'en sortir, on doit se faire discrets! »

Ou elle ne l'écouta pas, ou elle ne le comprit pas. Draco vit soudain son regard se voiler et sa figure se contracter sous la rage. Elle venait de repérer, malgré les capuches qui recouvraient le visage des Mangemorts, celui qui avait tué Jordan.

« Non! » ordonna Draco, en vain.

Elle lui fila un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux puis, sans perdre de temps, elle sortit sa baguette et fonça en direction du Mangemort, en plein milieu du massacre. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de frayeur. Cette fille était totalement suicidaire. Il courut pour la rattraper, tout en prenant lui aussi sa baguette. Et pria pour que les Mangemorts reconnaissent en lui le fils de Lucius Malfoy et ne le tuent pas. Enfin, il repéra Thia. Elle s'était faite acculer dans une ruelle par trois Mangemorts et l'assassin de Jordan ricanait d'une manière effrayante en l'observant. Le visage de la Gryffondor reflétait la haine et la peur. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire face. Draco craignit que rien ne soit possible pour la sortir de là. Non! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire tuer! Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur eux! Son père se trouvait peut-être là, parmi eux! Quelle honte ça serait pour lui…

Il recula dans l'ombre.

_L'honneur de la famille avant tout. Désolé, Joyce-Seaton._

Le Mangemort qui venait de tuer Jordan ria à nouveau et ce rire familier transperça le cœur de Draco. Il connaissait la plupart des sorciers formant le groupe des Mangemorts, ces hommes et ces femmes à la solde du Lord Noir. Et il savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'ombre, jetant un coup d'œil à ses arrières, afin de ne pas être victime de l'Avada Kedavra dans le dos. Ç'aurait été une fin fort peu glorieuse pour le dernier des Malfoy…

Tout en fuyant ainsi à pas de loup, les ongles du Serpentard lui rentrèrent dans les paumes. Ce fut plus tard qu'il découvrit avec stupeur que du sang coulait des blessures.

_Lâche! Lâche!_ lui répétait inlassablement sa conscience.

_Je dois penser à mon avenir et à celui de mes parents! _objectait l'orgueil familial.

Son père n'avait pas été acquitté facilement. Ce n'était pas Draco qui allait le remettre en tôle. Vaincu, il recula définitivement pour ne pas voir le visage de Thia quand elle mourrait.

Soudain, des éclairs de lumière bleue transpercèrent le ciel. Draco tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il craignit de s'être démis le cou. Les professeurs étaient arrivés et ils luttaient férocement contre les Mangemorts. McGonagall le bouscula sans le voir et se précipita vers la ruelle, suivie de près par le petit professeur Flitwick. Draco inspira et se rendit compte que cela faisait une bonne minute qu'il retenait sa respiration. Ils allaient peut-être la sauver, en fait. Il s'avança pour distinguer ce qui se passait mais une main ferme le retint en arrière. Il regarda le possesseur de cette main. Rogue.

« Vous allez bien, Malfoy? »

Les yeux vides, Draco fit oui de la tête mais désigna la ruelle dans laquelle avait disparue les deux professeurs. Des éclairs verts et bleus en jaillissaient à présent. Ça avait l'air de barder. Rogue n'hésita pas et alla porter secours à ses collègues. Draco resta là, bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se sentait inutile. Il entendit autour de lui des 'pop'. Les Mangemorts désertaient le terrain. Lorsque tout danger fut écarté, Draco se ravança pour voir le spectacle. Une tornade aux épais cheveux marrons et courts fit alors irruption, l'attrapant sauvagement par le bras.

« Draco, Salazar, tu es vivant! » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en le serrant contre elle.

Draco la regarda sans la voir. Que tout ça lui semblait futile!

« Oui, oui, je vais bien… » fit-il d'un ton fatigué, tout en passant une main sur son front.

Quand il retira sa paume, elle était luisante de sueur. Et de sang.

« Mais tu es blessé! » s'écria Parkinson.

« Juste la paume, rien de grave. » répondit-il d'un ton atone.

Pansy le fixa d'un air méfiant. Elle avait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais s'il ne disait rien, ça n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le Serpentard fixa la ruelle, attendant un miracle. Ou peut-être le pire, il ne savait pas.

« Bon Dieu, pourquoi n'étions-nous pas au courant! » jura-t-il.

Pansy prit un air dur.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Draco. Ils sont inconscients. Nous aurions pu être tués! »

Draco accusa le coup sans rien montrer. Pansy ne parlait que d'eux, les Serpentard, et ne daignait accorder un regard aux autres sorciers qui étaient étendus sous ses yeux. Seul son sort l'intéressait. Une vraie Serpentard. Impitoyable. Il sourit intérieurement. Ne l'était-il pas, lui aussi? Pourtant, il s'était précipité au secours d'une élève. Et pas n'importe laquelle! Une Gryffondor! Encore, si ça avait été une Serpentard…Mais une Gryffondor! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête? Elle ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés plantés plus loin, là exactement où Draco les avait laissés, n'osant pas traverser le champ de batailles jonchés de corps en vie ou non. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas tous pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra à la perfection et quelques élèves se tordaient de douleur.

_Pathétique. Ils auraient pu faire un effort. Je suis sûr que j'y arriverais mieux qu'eux. Je maîtrise déjà le Doloris…et facilement en plus…_

Draco reporta ses regards vers la ruelle, comme hypnotisé. Enfin, il entendit trois petites détonations. Les derniers Mangemorts venaient de transplaner. Rogue et Flitwick sortirent alors. Draco n'osa pas demander des nouvelles de la Gryffondor, d'abord parce que Parkinson était là et trouverait ça louche, en plus parce que les professeurs se poseraient des questions sur les relations entre Thia et lui (il n'avait aucune envie qu'on commente allègrement sa vie sociale en salle des profs) et parce que Draco Malfoy était censé haïr les Gryffondor.

En les voyant là, à deux, l'air découragé, le cœur de Draco se serra. La petite poule était morte, elle aussi. McGonagall devait être en train de la transporter à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait aimé à sa dernière seconde. C'était l'autre. Il avait perdu son pari. Mais pas que ça, il le sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter que Jordan meure et elle l'avait suivi dans l'au-delà. C'était ça, l'amour? Ça existait vraiment?

Pansy lui parlait mais il ne comprenait rien. Il crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglots, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, du moins depuis ses cinq ans. Ses larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux, prêtes à tomber. Mais il ne lâcherait aucune larme. Il avait sa fierté. Mais qu'était donc la fierté, en fait? Thia venait de mourir.

McGonagall réapparut. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand. _Elle _était là. Cette petite idiote était vivante! Les profs étaient arrivés à temps! Draco faillit s'étrangler tant il était heureux. Une remarque de Pansy lui fit toucher terre.

« Regarde-moi ces déchets vivants. Cette fille a vraiment l'air d'une écervelée. Se faire coincer comme ça, c'était d'un stupide! Trois professeurs pour elle, c'est décidément trop. »

Draco faillit l'étrangler, elle. Mais il n'en fit rien. Thia venait de poser ses yeux sur lui. Et elle le transperçait d'un regard meurtrier. Elle le rendait visiblement responsable de la mort de Jordan. D'un coup, Draco se sentit blessé à mort. Il la regarda s'éloigner et ravala ses larmes.

_Petite garce!_ pensa-t-il. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il se sentait affreusement triste.

_°°°_

Hé, hé, hé! Avez-vous remarqué le fait que, vers la fin du chapitre, Draco appelle Thia par son prénom?… Le séducteur deviendrait-il séduit?


	13. La révélation

Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre !

CHAPITRE XIII

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Thia restait à l'infirmerie. Elle veillait sur le corps sans vie de Lee. Elle n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer et seul son visage blafard reflétait l'immense détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_Lee, Lee, pourquoi? Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… _

Une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue couleur de cire et tomba comme une goutte de cristal sur le pull de Lee où elle fonça légèrement le tissu. Personne n'était venu ici. La Grande Salle tenait d'infirmerie. Les blessés et morts étaient trop nombreux. Les cadavres étaient entreposés ici sur des couvertures. Leurs visages pourrissaient déjà. Les joues se creusaient. Les yeux des morts avaient été fermés par Pomfresh. C'était dans cette atmosphère que Thia veillait Lee.

La peau foncée du jeune homme avait déjà blanchie. Thia avait tenu à fermer elle-même les paupières du Gryffondor. C'était comme une ultime marque d'amour envers celui qui avait éclairé son existence. Elle l'avait ensuite embrassé. Son dernier baiser. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais fréquenter d'hommes. Ça faisait trop mal quand on les perdait. Elle avait le cœur déchiré en deux par la douleur.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue, encore et encore. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Elle avait réussi à forcer la serrure de l'infirmerie et dans la pagaille générale, elle était passée inaperçue. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de là. Pas question. On lui avait enlevé Lee. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire avec lui! Tant de choses… maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait jamais eu cours avec lui, elle n'avait jamais pu se serrer contre lui au coin d'un feu ou nager avec lui, voler avec lui. Il l'avait emmené dans les cuisines et elle avait rencontré les elfes de maison qui s'y tenaient. Ils avaient partagé une pomme d'amour. Lee lui avait expliqué que la friandise était différente de chez les Moldus. Ici, elle conférait une sensation de bien-être. On était isolé avec celui qu'on aimait. Ça avait été merveilleux. Il s'était inquiété pour elle lors de la bataille de boules de neige, lorsqu'elle en avait reçu une en pleine figure. Il y avait un caillou à l'intérieur qui avait fait saigner son arcade sourcilière. Il s'était pratiquement fâché avec Seamus à cause de ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu connaître l'extase dans ses bras et regrettait de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait laissé faire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Thia ne tourna pas la tête, absorbée qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. De gros sanglots secouèrent l'arrivant qui se précipita vers elle. Enfin, elle dévisagea celle qui venait de franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie. La femme noire était sans aucun doute la mère de Lee. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais le jeune homme avait acquis sans conteste de son père sa carrure élancée d'athlète. Les deux parents la regardèrent avec détresse. Elle comprit qu'elle devait laisser la place. Elle se releva et s'écarta. Mais la femme l'en empêcha.

« Je suis la mère de Lee. Appelle-moi Rachel. Je suppose que tu es Thia. » fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux larmoyaient mais, courageusement, elle réussit à tendre une main ferme à la jeune fille, main que celle-ci prit sans hésiter.

« Je suis son père, Christopher. » se présenta alors l'homme. « Lee nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Instinctivement, ils avaient tutoyé Thia. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Cette marque d'amitié l'incluait pleinement dans le cercle de leur famille. Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

Rachel lui prit doucement le bras pour l'inviter à rester auprès du corps de leur fils, invitation qu'accepta Thia en s'agenouillant de nouveau. Elle aurait été gênée en temps normal de voir les Jordan pleurer ainsi mais elle était trop effondrée pour ça. Elle fit de son mieux pour les soutenir.

°°°

°°°

Une semaine plus tard, l'école s'était remise difficilement du choc, bien que lésée d'une bonne partie de ses élèves. Les blessés avaient été dirigés vers Sainte-Mangouste. Les cours avaient repris mais sans énergie. Dans la Grande Salle, durant les dîners, les tables des différentes maisons étaient clairsemées. Toutes sauf celles des Serpentard. Tout le monde les méprisaient, pensant qu'ils étaient au courant pour cette attaque. Thia, la première, en avait voulu à Malfoy pour l'avoir aidée et laissé Lee se faire tuer.

Thia se sentait affreusement seule et coupable. Normalement, elle aurait dû occuper la place de Lee à la morgue et non pas être là, vivante et miraculée. Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie et elle avait encore du mal à avaler la pilule, d'autant qu'elle était de taille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il était un Serpentard, son père avait été par deux fois accusé d'être un Mangemort, même s'il s'en était sorti les deux fois. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi? Son attitude envers elle n'avait pas changé depuis le match de Quidditch et soudain, il lui sauvait la vie.

Mais il devait nécessairement être au courant. Cependant, ceci n'expliquait pas cela. S'il était au courant, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée? Représentait-elle quelque chose pour lui? Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi le match de Quidditch, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. C'était incompréhensible. Thia avait beau tourner et retourner le problème sans arrêt dans sa tête, rien n'en ressortait.

Les Jordan avaient emporté le corps de Lee, permettant à Thia de garder certaines affaires personnelles du jeune homme. La Gryffondor les avait longuement remercié. Elle avait dû leur raconter elle-même ce qui s'était passé, une autre difficile épreuve. Elle s'était écroulée, en larmes, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué l'éclair qui avait mortellement frappé leur fils. Rachel l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'assurant qu'elle aurait toujours sa place chez eux. Thia se sentait tellement coupable de n'avoir pratiquement pas été blessée qu'elle n'avait rien ajouté.

Depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-lard (qui avait eu d'importants retentissements dans le monde sorcier), la jeune fille se renfermait sur elle-même à une vitesse qui effrayait ses amis. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et se laissait mourir à petit feu. Ses professeurs l'avaient eux aussi remarqué. Elle avait été convoquée plusieurs fois chez McGonagall, en vain. La jeune fille l'avait contemplée d'un œil vide en demandant quand le professeur de métamorphoses eut fini son discours si elle pouvait maintenant sortir. McGonagall l'avait regardée partir avec un petit serrement au cœur. La plupart des professeurs l'avaient d'ailleurs convoquée. Même Rogue. Le résultat n'avait pas varié d'un chouia. Un regard vide et un travail dont la qualité baissait dangereusement à chaque cours. D'ailleurs, maintenant, elle ne rendait plus rien du tout. Les Joyce-Seaton étaient venus exprès de chez eux pour raisonner leur fille mais Thia était restée imperméable aux reproches et autres morales. Elle se laissait doucement couler, n'ayant plus goût à rien. Puis, Malfoy était venue la voir. À partir de là, la situation avait complètement changée.

_Flash-back._

_Lee était mort depuis deux semaines maintenant. Ron et Hermione, les deux préfets de Gryffondor s'étaient fermement décidés à lui parler sérieusement. Ils l'avaient traînée dans la bibliothèque où plus personne ne se pressait depuis le drame, à part ceux qui tentaient d'oublier en travaillant et ne portaient alors aucun intérêt à leur discussion._

_« Tu ne dois pas te laisser détruire! » avait balancé Hermione._

_Un fort « chuuuut! » provenant de Mme Pince, l'avait fait baisser la voix. _

_« Ce n'était pas ta faute! » argua Ron._

_« Il n'aurait pas dû mourir… » se reprocha Thia en serrant frileusement les bras autour d'elle, frissonnant._

_« Tu as froid? » demanda Ron._

_Hermione lui envoya un regard exaspéré._

_« Tu sais que tu peux en parler, Thia! Mai si tu ne nous dis rien, comment veux-tu que l'on t'aide! Et tu crois que Lee aurait aimé que tu sois dans cet état? »_

_L'argument toucha Thia mais pas assez pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Ce fut l'apparition de Malfoy qui changea tout. Il venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, un air suffisant sur le visage, accompagné de ses deux chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle. À sa vue, le sang de Thia ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva brusquement, la chaise grinçant horriblement contre le carrelage. Mme Pince roula furieusement des yeux, furieuse. Les étudiants levèrent la tête, agacés. Ron et Hermione restèrent interdits devant sa réaction et se tournèrent pour voir quelle en était la cause. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent, cherchant ce qu'avait pu faire le Serpentard pour la mettre si en rage. Mais ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Tous en voulaient aux Serpentard, rejetant sur eux la responsabilité de l'attaque. Mais Thia n'y fit pas attention. Elle regardait son visage. Comment pouvait-il avoir cet air-là alors que Lee était mort? Salaud!_

_Elle s'approcha à grands pas de Malfoy, l'air déterminé. Il ne la vit arriver que trop tard. Elle lui flanqua une gifle de toutes ses forces dont le bruit résonna dans toute la salle. Il la regarda avec stupeur, la marque de sa main imprimée sur sa joue blanche. Son visage pâlit davantage mais de colère._

_« Comment oses-tu? » siffla-t-il._

_« Quoi? C'est toi qui me demandes ça? Enfoiré! » grinça-t-elle, dents et mâchoires serrées. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça? »_

_Crabbe et Goyle s'apprêtaient à l'envoyer valser mais, d'un geste, Malfoy les en empêcha et les fit sortir de la bibliothèque, montrant qu'il pouvait s'en occuper tout seul. Ils s'éclipsèrent en haussant les épaules. Derrière, Ron et Hermione les observaient sans faire un geste. Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour la convaincre._

_« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Joyce-Seaton. Pourquoi m'accuses-tu? »_

_Ces propos la mirent en colère._

_« Menteur! » explosa-t-elle, alors que Mme Pince, tout d'abord interdite, se reprenait rapidement et approchait à grandes enjambées. « Tu le savais, j'en suis sûre! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé mourir? »_

_À ce moment, elle éclata en sanglots. Maladroitement, oubliant la présence de ses ennemis jurés, il la serra contre sa poitrine où elle s'y réfugia. Elle avait l'impression qu'à travers Malfoy, c'était Lee qui la tenait. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et mouilla la chemise blanche du jeune homme de ses larmes sans qu'il ne dise rien, la berçant inconsciemment._

_« Oh, Seigneur, Seigneur… » répéta-t-elle inlassablement. _

_Enfin, elle discerna la voix douce d'Hermione:_

_« On va la conduire à l'infirmerie. »_

_Lentement, elle sentit qu'on l'écartait de Draco. _

_« Excuse-moi… » fit-elle en essuyant son nez rouge. _

_« Merci. » dit Hermione en la désignant._

_Malfoy fit mine de se désintéresser de la situation mais il sourit gentiment à Thia avant de s'effacer, lui aussi, sans oublier de darder Ron et Hermione d'un regard froid._

Depuis, Thia s'était reprise et n'avait de cesse de retrouver l'assassin de Lee. Sa dette serait payée quand l'homme serait arrêté. Elle devait savoir le nom du Mangemort. Or, les Serpentard paraissaient très au courant de leurs agissements. C'est pourquoi elle décida de se rapprocher de Malfoy. Elle s'en méfiait encore, malgré le fait qu'il l'air pratiquement convaincue de n'y être pour rien dans cette attaque et qu'il en ignorait tout. Un Serpentard était un menteur dans l'âme, c'était connu!

Thia venait de finir sa journée et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle était sûre que l'un d'eux serait d'accord pour aller chercher Malfoy. Elle essayerait de le persuader ou, au pire, de le charmer. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait le dessus en tentant de le séduire mais elle s'étai rendue compte au premiers cours qu'elle avait un certain effet sur lui. Restait à savoir s'il en était toujours autant maintenant et si ce n'était pas qu'une simple réaction physique. Toutefois, le jeune homme paraissait toujours aussi disposé envers elle que lors de la scène de la bibliothèque. Il lui adressait un sourire quand il la croisait et Thia avait bonne chance de le persuader de l'aider. Bien sûr, elle en lui demanderait pas texto les noms des Mangemorts, ç'aurait été maladroit. Elle essayerait de le duper.

Soudain, on l'agrippa violemment et, avant qu'elle put dire quoi que ce soit, on l'entraîna plus loin, dans l'ombre d'une statue volumineuse. Elle se débattit mais en vain. Une main vint se placer contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Enfin, une voix masculine perça:

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais si tu cries, tu ne le sauras jamais, tu entends? C'est à propos de Malfoy. »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se fit tout ouïe. Elle se détendit pour prouver à son agresseur qu'elle resterait docile. Tout renseignement sur Malfoy pourrait lui être utile. L'inconnu enleva sa main et elle resta muette. Enfin, il la relâcha. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. C'était un Serpentard qui traînait parfois avec Malfoy. Un grand brun aux yeux espiègles qui aurait été mignon sans cette expression de suffisance en permanence accrochée sur sa figure. Quel était son nom déjà?

« N'en parle à personne, okay? Je risque gros. »

Thia se crut dans un film d'espionnage. C'était grotesque. Malfoy n'allait pas le tuer! Mais c'était peut-être extrêmement grave. Malfoy l'avait peut-être trompée. Il savait peut-être pour l'attaque des Mangemorts. Et alors il aurait joué la comédie à la bibliothèque. Le cœur de Thia manqua un battement. Et l'attaque sur sa propre personne au stade aurait montré sa véritable personnalité. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. L'autre n'avait rien dit encore et avec ses « peut-être », elle s'inventait des histoires. Malfoy ne pouvait pas être aussi maléfique que ça. Ce n'était qu'un play-boy, macho par dessus le marché et suprêmement orgueilleux. Un doute la prit.

« Attends une minute. Quel serait ton avantage à me raconter _à moi_ quelque chose sur Malfoy? »

Elle se montra très méfiante. Ce n'était peut-être que pure calomnie. Elle devait être extrêmement prudente. L'autre prit un air offusqué qui sonnait faux.

« Je ne peux pas le sentir, en fait. Il me pourrit la vie. ( les poings de l'autre se contractèrent violemment) Et je sais que tu le connais. Mais ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses sourires à la noix. _Il se sert de toi._ »

Thia accusa la coup, profondément choquée. Ainsi ce petit salaud se moquerait d'elle depuis le début? Mais il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Elle se résolut à ne pas faire confiance à son interlocuteur, du moins pas sans savoir où elle s'avançait. Ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes.

« Tu as de preuves de ce que tu avances? » s'enquit-elle froidement, n'osant croire que Malfoy se soit fichu d'elle.

« Ma parole. Si tu ne me crois pas, alors cours à ta perte, je n'y pourrais rien. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Thia n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde.

« Vas-y. »

L'autre se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Jouait-il la comédie, lui aussi? _Lui aussi. _Thia s'aperçut avec saisissement qu'elle était déjà convaincue de la culpabilité de Malfoy. Mais elle _devait_ savoir.

« On a conclu un accord, lui et moi. Il se vantait d'être irrésistible. Je lui ai rétorqué que je n'en étais pas aussi sûr. Il a parié 100 Gallions qu'il séduirait n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard. La seule condition était qu'elle soit de Gryffondor. »

En entendant ce récit, Thia voulut vomir, horrifiée qu'elle était. Il l'avait bien eue! Ce petit salaud n'avait fait que se jouer d'elle! Et dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller le voir! Ah, il devait bien rigoler à l'heure actuelle! 100 Gallions. Ainsi, elle ne valait que 100 Gallions à ses yeux? Elle n'était qu'une prime de chasse? Un vulgaire pari?

« C'est lui qui t'a choisie. Il devait sûrement penser que comme tu ne te mettais pas en avant, tu devais avoir un caractère assez facile. »

« De sorte qu'il pourrait me séduire en deux temps trois mouvements! »grinça-t-elle. « Il s'est fourré le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Il ne voulait pas uniquement te séduire. »

Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« Il devait te sauter aussi. »

Son estomac se révulsa. Elle s'excusa vaguement et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible en direction des toilettes. Des larmes de rage et de douleur se mêlèrent aux vomissures.

De son côté, Blaise Zabini s'autorisa un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Après tout, Draco n'avait jamais précisé qu'il ne devait pas intervenir… Il allait sûrement pâtir de son geste mais la déconfiture du Serpentard le valait bien…

°°°

Conclusion, Thia va se faire nonne après avoir fichu une raclée à Malfoy…


	14. Adieu, Draco Malfoy!

N/a: je ne le dirais sans doute pas assez mais encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires sur cette fic!

CHAPITRE XIV

Draco se rendait dans son dortoir privé quand il vit arriver avec effarement Joyce-Seaton. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensait qu'ils étaient réconciliés, maintenant. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui donne une claque et se prépara. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Je suis au courant, Malfoy. » grinça-t-elle.

Sa voix crissa comme du papier de verre et fit presque frissonner Draco. Il voulut lui demander à propos de quoi elle était au courant mais il avait l'horrible impression de connaître déjà la réponse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-il de sa voix la plus posée.

Elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Le sien respirait la rage.

« _Le pari. _»

Il avait beau s'y être attendu, ça lui fit tout de même un choc. Mais comment? Zabini, bien sûr. Le mauvais joueur! Il lui avait tout révélé. Il allait lui faire payer personnellement. Mais pour le moment, il avait le problème Joyce-Seaton sur les bras et ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtrer. Il prit son air le plus innocent et surpris.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? »

« Ne sois pas stupide! » répondit-elle, un peu moins assurée qu'auparavant.

Il comprit immédiatement que Zabini ne lui avait donné aucune garantie, craignant trop la vengeance de Draco. Cela allait tourner à son avantage.

« Mais qui t'as raconté une histoire pareille? Et un pari à propos de quoi? »

Elle parut désemparée, mais rétorqua néanmoins:

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Parle-moi de ce pari! À moins que je doive te rafraîchir la mémoire? »

Elle semblait plus enragée que jamais.

« Mais je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! » mentit-il avec une mauvaise humeur feinte.

« 100 Gallions! » hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner les autres élèves.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle autre part? » fit-il en jetant un regard féroce aux curieux qui déguerpirent sans demander leurs reste.

« N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation! » rugit-elle.

« Tu veux donc que tout le monde soit au courant de cette ridicule histoire? » cria-t-il en réponse.

Elle se tut, visiblement assommée. Zut. Il avait laissé sous-entendre que cette… « ridicule histoire » était véritable.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la statue gardant sa chambre de préfet. Il prononça le mot de passe sans que Thia ait l'air de s'y intéresser. La statue lui jeta un regard de dédain. Elle croyait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une autre de ses conquêtes. Mais peu importait l'opinion de sa gardienne. Il fit pénétrer la Gryffondor dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, tout en pensant que ça n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle découvre sa chambre. Elle parut mal à l'aise quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Zabini lui avait sûrement raconté jusqu'où Draco devait aller avec elle.

« Tu reconnais donc la véracité des faits? » dit-elle avec un ton de juge de tribunal.

« Bien sûr que non! Je te jure que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes! » affirma-t-il avec véhémence.

« Pourtant, mon informateur semblait très sûr de lui… » fit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi le croirais-tu? J'ai des tas d'ennemis qui inventeraient n'importe quoi pour me faire tomber! Tu connais la puissance de ma famille… »

« Et pourquoi je te croirais, toi? » rétorqua-t-elle, avec insolence.

« Pourquoi pas? » Il se rendit compte que ce piteux argument ne vaudrait rien car il contre-attaqua. « Et pourquoi je me fourrerais dans une histoire pareille! 100 Gallions pour séduire une fille! Et puis quoi encore? C'est totalement immature! »

« C'est tout à fait le genre de blagues douteuses dont sont capables les Serpentard! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait ce pari » s'énerva-t-il.

Il y eut un silence.

« Attends. » fit-elle, réfléchissant. « Je n'ai jamais dit que le but du pari était de séduire une fille. »

Draco se sentit soudain glacé. Il avait fait une bourde énorme. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant grincer les ressorts du lit.

« Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, Malfoy. Tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu. Adieu. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte mais Draco l'en empêcha, tentant de la rallier malgré tout à son avis.

« Attends, Thia! Je t'en prie, reste! »

Quelle honte! Lui, un Malfoy, supplier quelqu'un!

Elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner, elle lui dit:

« Je n'en parlerais pas, Malfoy, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. (grotesque! Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien!) Mais n'essaie plus jamais de me parler ou même de séduire une Gryffondor parce que je le dévoilerais. »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte. Draco s'approcha d'elle et saisit se poignets. Elle se débattit sauvagement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… » affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces l'enivraient. Elle lui mordit la langue et il s'écarta en criant de douleur.

« Si tu croyais que c'était comme ça que tu allais m'avoir, tu es bien stupide, Draco Malfoy! » hurla-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Elle claqua la porte. Draco resta debout, estourbi. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. La tête lui tournait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce n'était qu'un pari mais il l'avait pris tellement à cœur qu'il avait l'impression de se faire larguer par Joyce-Seaton, alors qu'il ne l'avait embrassée que deux fois. Se pourrait-il qu'il tienne à cette petite fille fragile au si fort caractère? Il savait pourtant que ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'embrasser mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, sachant que tout était perdu. Elle l'avait repoussé sans ménagement et quelque part, quelque chose s'était déchiré en Draco, comme une vieille blessure qu'il traînait depuis la mort de Jordan.

Soudain aveuglé par la fureur, il sortit de sa chambre, claquant lui aussi la porte, au grand malheur de la statue qui grinça des dents. Il déboula comme un fou furieux dans la salle commune. Zabini était bien sûr absent. Ce petit fumier en avait profité pour se cacher. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Bientôt, ce serait l'heure d'aller dîner et alors là, Draco ne le louperait pas.

°°°

°°°

Blaise rejoignit la salle commune après le dîner. Il avait bien reçu les coups d'œil meurtriers de Malfoy mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il tenait sa revanche. Il allait révéler aux autres Serpentard le pari et Malfoy serait ridiculisé. Pour finir, c'était cette fille qui l'avait joué et pas le contraire! Et il prendrait la place de Malfoy à la tête des Serpentard!

Comme il l'avait prédit, Malfoy le coinça dans son dortoir. Personne n'y était à part eux deux. Blaise n'avait par contre pas prévu que Malfoy l'attirerait dans un guet-apens. Il pensait que, aveuglé par la fureur, le Serpentard engagerait une dispute en public. Mais Malfoy en avait décidé autrement, visiblement et ce n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Blaise. Il devait trouver le moyen de faire dévier la conversation dans la salle commune. Mais Malfoy devait avoir prévu le coup car il ferma la porte.

« _Collaporta!_ »

« Mais à qui tu joues, Malfoy? » s'énerva Blaise.

Malfoy tapota sa baguette contre sa paume. Blaise sentit soudain un frisson de peur s'insinuer traîtreusement en lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas bien fait de défier un Malfoy.

« A toi de me le dire, Zabini… »

Il le claqua contre le mur et sa figure s'approcha tant de celle de Blaise que le Serpentard pouvait distinguer les pores de sa peau.

« Je ne crois pas que tu devais intervenir dans notre petit pari, Zabini » fit la voix mortellement dangereuse du Serpentard.

Blaise ne se laissa pas démonter. Sa baguette était dans sa poche. Au besoin, il la saisirait et lancerait un sort de Désarmement à Malfoy. Sans sa baguette, le Serpentard était deux fois moins dangereux.

« Tu n'as pas dit que je ne le pouvais pas. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

« Oh que si, je l'ai dit, tu ne t'en souviens plus? » fit Malfoy.

Son genou vint percuter méchamment l'entrejambe de Blaise qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

« La mémoire t'est revenue, mon petit Blaise? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Serrant les dents, le Serpentard fit signe que non.

« Pourtant, je sais que je l'ai dit. Tu n'as pas dû écouter… » ajouta Malfoy du même ton.

Il lui donna un autre coup qui fit presque se plier Blaise en deux. Mais il n'aurait pas pu, Malfoy le plaquant fermement contre le mur.

« Je… je m'en souviens.. » articula-t-il en insultant mentalement Malfoy de tous les noms.

Malfoy relâcha légèrement sa prise.

« Bien… Maintenant, tu vas être un bon garçon et tu ne te mêles plus de mes affaires, compris? »

Blaise acquiesça, brûlant intérieurement de haine.

« Et ne t'avise pas de m'ensorceler avant que je sorte de cette pièce, surtout.. » continua à l'identique Malfoy. « Sinon, il se pourrait bien que la plupart des Serpentard veuillent se retourner contre toi…Et je ne pourrais pas tous les retenir… »

Blaise capta la menace à peine voilée. S'il ne se tenait pas à carreau, Malfoy lui referait le portrait et dresserait tous les Serpentard contre lui.

Il fit oui une deuxième fois, vaincu.

Malfoy le libéra entièrement et tapota gentiment son épaule dans un geste fraternel.

« Super, super…Tu es un garçon vraiment conciliant, Zabini, tu le sais, ça? Et, au fait, tant qu'on y est, (il se pencha à l'oreille du Serpentard et lui glissa tout bas, avec une amitié feinte) ne parlons plus de ce petit pari, d'accord? »

Comme Blaise hochait la tête une troisième fois de bas en haut, Malfoy sourit hypocritement et ouvrit magiquement la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Zabini… »

Puis il referma doucement le battant. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il entendit Malfoy prononcer la formule fermant la porte. Il mit rapidement la main à sa poche. Le salaud. Il lui avait piqué sa baguette. Restait à espérer que Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott n'arrive vite pour le délivrer. Il n'aurait pas l'air stupide, tiens. Mais il avait quand même gagné une bataille. Malfoy n'avait pas pu remporter la fille. Il éclata de rire. Il n'en resterait sûrement pas là. Ce pari n'était que la première partie! Il soufflerait sa place à Malfoy, de gré ou de force!


	15. Le remplacement

N/a: plus que cinq chapitres! Ça sent la fin ! Alors, d'après vous, comment va finir ce pari ? (ohlala, je suis fatiguée, là….)

CHAPITRE XV

Trois semaines depuis la mort de Lee et Thia se remettait lentement. La découverte du pari l'avait pourtant salement attaquée. Un pari. Elle n'était qu'un putain de pari. Rien d'autre. Ça lui avait fichu un drôle de coup. Et elle était toujours en colère contre Malfoy. Depuis, elle se jetait dans les études à corps perdu. Lavande et Parvati s'inquiétaient de cette soudaine passion pour le travail mais n'avaient posé aucune question indiscrète, heureusement. Sinon, Thia aurait explosé. Elle réussissait difficilement à contrôler sa rage, une rage qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Lee.

C'est pourquoi elle avait fini par faire un retour sur elle-même. Et elle avait décidé de ne pas accumuler la rage en elle comme elle le faisait depuis un bout de temps. Elle devait absolument dépenser cette énergie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Pour cela, il existait plusieurs solutions: soit frapper quelqu'un jusqu'à en tomber à moitié morte mais sa rage assouvie et recommencer tous les jours, solution qu'elle avait caressé pendant longtemps puis finalement laissé tomber, craignant de finir par se casser quelque chose, soit faire du sport, autrement dit du Quidditch. Ainsi, secrètement, le soir (depuis l'arrêt de ses cours particuliers avec Malfoy, elle disposait de plus de temps), elle empruntait un balai dans la réserve des Gryffondor et elle s'entraînait. C'était ainsi qu'elle pouvait supporter les jours qui se suivaient, sans attrait, les uns après les autres, toujours identiques, de plus en plus mornes.

Un événement s'était produit qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa douleur et sa haine: une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch s'était libérée. Ou plutôt, un des joueurs s'était blessé en cours de soins aux créatures magiques (ce quia avait fait bien sûr ricaner ce satané Malfoy!). Alors, petit à petit, il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait peut-être… oui, qu'il serait possible pour elle de… eh bien de postuler pour cette place! Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor était dans quelques jours et il fallait absolument un remplaçant à Jack Sloper.

Thia avait vraiment envie d'essayer. Elle savait bien que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure de ses idées de postuler pour jouer contre Malfoy mais, pour le moment, elle devait extérioriser toute cette énergie qui grouillait en elle et menaçait d'exploser. Et ce serait un moyen de savoir si son entraînement quotidien de Quidditch avait porté ses fruits, bien que le but premier n'ait pas été de s'améliorer en sport.

Parvati et Lavande n'étaient pas encore au courant du projet de Thia et l'aurait sûrement traité de folle. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas, en fait! En effet, quelle fille sensée et de surcroît fine comme un balai aurait l'idée saugrenue de se présenter à la candidature de batteur?

Ces pensées faisaient ruminer la jeune fille ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as l'air nerveuse. » lui fit remarquer Parvati.

« Non, non, tout va bien. » la rassura la Gryffondor en faisant songeusement rouler une boulette de mie dans son assiette.

« Tu n'as rien mangé » intervint Lavande. « Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée tu ferais mieux d'avaler quelque chose sinon tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Dites donc, les filles, quelle poisse quand même! Dire que pour le dernier match de la saison, la grande finale de Quidditch, un de nos batteurs est malade! Je voudrais bien voir qui pourrait être à la hauteur… »

« C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être facile… » renchérit Parvati en souriant à Dean.

Thia lui fit un petit sourire distrait et croisa le regard de Harry Potter, le garçon qui dirigeait maintenant l'équipe de Gyffondor depuis le départ d'Angelina Johnson. Elle comprenait son air d'incompréhension. Elle avait été le voir pour lui dire qu'elle allait se présenter. Le jeune homme n'en était pas revenu et il devait sûrement se demander qu'est-ce qui avait motivé sa candidature.

Mais qui pourrait comprendre sa douleur, sa peine, sa colère! Et, là, elle crevait de peur. C'était ce soir que les essais étaient prévus. Elle finit par suivre le conseil de Lavande et mangea un peu. Que dirait-on si elle s'évanouissait en plein essai? Quelle honte! Pour la centième fois (au moins), elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'extraverti, au contraire. Elle ne demandait qu'à ne pas se faire remarquer. Or, si elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, cela la mettrait sous les feux de la rampe! Elle pria pour que les essais n'aient pas lieu.

°°°

°°°

La journée s'était déroulée d'une rapidité déconcertante pour la Gryffondor. Harry l'avait regardée ce midi au déjeuner, l'air de lui demander si elle était toujours sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Eh bien non! Elle n'en avait aucune idée, malheureusement! Par l'enfer! Elle allait se donner en spectacle et se ridiculiser complètement! Peut-être était-il encore temps de reculer? Pouvait-elle se déclarer malade? D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas un véritable mensonge.. Elle se sentait au bord de la nausée. Elle secoua violemment la tête. Il était trop tard pour reculer! C'était maintenant ou jamais!

_Alors pourquoi pas jamais?_

Elle se traita de mauviette et le plus courageusement qu'elle put, elle quitta la salle commune où elle venait de déposer ses affaires de cours, sans rien raconter à Lavande et Parvati. Que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, ce soir, elle était électrique! Elle fit craquer ses cervicales pour se détendre un tant soit peu. Puis elle souffla profondément et traversa le château. Il ne faisait pas encore noir, les cours venaient de se terminer. Elle regarda un instant sa montre et jura intérieurement. Elle allait être en retard! Elle courut et faillit renverser des élèves de Gryffondor qui rentraient vers leur salle commune. Que ne donnerait-elle pour être comme eux! Ne soucier de rien, surtout pas du lendemain! Elle piqua un sprint jusqu'au Hall puis traversa la pelouse jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Arrivée là, elle reprit lentement sa respiration, priant silencieusement pour que son cœur n'explose pas. Elle était pratiquement malade de trouille. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans un truc pareil? Puis elle contourna les vestiaires et se rendit sur le terrain. Les Gryffondor étaient en tenue de Quidditch, sauf, évidemment, les candidats au poste de batteur. Le regard vert de Harry la transperça de part en part. il avait l'air un peu admiratif mais aussi dubitatif. Il lui adressa un sourire, tout en continuant à parler à son équipe. Elle se rapprocha, hésitante. On allait se moquer d'elle. Elle allait se ridiculiser lamentablement! Elle pouvait encore partir, non? Non, Harry la regardait toujours, d'un air de dire « vas-y! ». Elle ne pourrait pas faire preuve de tant de lâcheté. Ç'aurait été typiquement Serpentard!

À cette pensée, elle s'enflamma. Draco Malfoy! Le plus Serpentard des Serpentard… celui qui lui pourrissait la vie… Voilà pourquoi elle s'était finalement présentée à ce poste de batteur. Dépenser son énergie sur une balle plutôt que de cogner la gueule d'ange de Malfoy. Elle se rendit compte que le reste de l'équipe lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil et rougit. Elle avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention. Mais ce n'était pas habituel de voir des filles à la candidature de batteur! Les autres qui se présentaient semblaient être connus de l'équipe. Thia se dit qu'ils avaient sans doute déjà essayé d'obtenir cette place, quand les jumeaux Weasley avaient été privés de Quidditch à vie. Elle se rendit compte que Harry parlait aux autres candidats, ainsi qu'à elle depuis cinq minutes et le fixa nerveusement, sans pour autant comprendre une seule de ses paroles. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. C'était Katie Bell, une des poursuiveuses.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. » lui glissa-t-elle avec le sourire.

Ça lui allait bien de dire ça! Pour elle, tout était acquis! Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry et également gardien de l'équipe, lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Comme Thia aurait aimé être aussi sûre qu'elles!

« Allez tous chercher une tenue aux vestiaires! » fut la seule phrase prononcée par Harry qui percuta la postulante.

L'équipe alla s'installer dans les gradins, attendant les démonstrations des apprentis batteurs.

Un nœud dans le ventre et surtout dans les entrailles, Thia suivit les Gryffondor candidats. Ils étaient tous carrés, avaient de larges épaules et des jambons en guise de bras, du moins selon elle. Thia se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir la comparaison. Un observateur impartial, voyant les jeunes gens, se serait dit qu'ils étaient de taille et de gabarit moyens mais la Gryffondor était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle s'en rendait malade et imaginait des choses qui n'existaient pas.

« Tu vas tenter le coup? » s'enquit une voix surprise.

Thia se rendit compte que c'était à elle que l'on parlait. L'autre semblait sceptique.

« Euh… oui… » fit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: prendre ses jambes à son cou et se carapater.

L'expression dubitative que l'autre avait rendit la jeune fille furieuse, oubliant par là sa terreur. Cet air-là, elle l'avait déjà vu sur un visage haï… elle serra les mâchoires. Qu'on ne la prenne pas pour une fillette! Sans un regard pour celui qui l'avait abordée, elle s'empara d'une tenue de Quidditch or et rouge puis se dirigea vers le vestiaire des filles, décidée. Quand elle sortit, elle sentit le regard appréciateur de quelques-uns des candidats. Elle baissa les yeux. L'espèce de carapace sensée la protéger des Cognards et des coups durs la moulait vraiment trop… Gênée, elle tira sur la combinaison-armure élastique pour la détendre. En vain. Elle s'efforça d'avoir l'air stoïque et détaché.

Ils se rendirent tous sur le terrain. L'autre batteur et le capitaine de l'équipe, respectivement Andrew Kirke et Harry Potter, les attendaient en l'air, juchés sur un balai. Thia aperçut les quelques autres engins posés près d'eux. Nerveuse, elle vit l'un des candidats en prendre un, grimper dessus sans y être invité et s'envoler. Thia jugea son style un peu lourdaud. Il n'était pas si à l'ais que ça sur un balai. Mais lorsque les Cognards furent libérés et qu'un d'eux se dirigea à pleine puissance vers lui, il réussit sans trop de mal à le renvoyer. Par contre, quand on lui demanda de l'envoyer dans une direction, il manqua son objectif de plusieurs mètres. Apparemment, il ne savait pas viser. Sa seule qualité était d'avoir de gros bras. Il descendit sur un signe de Harry puis un autre prit sa suite. Plus le temps passait, plus Thia se sentait mal. Il ne restait que quelques candidats avant son tour. Savoir que tous les autres allaient la regarder faire, juger tous ses faits et gestes quand elle serait en l'air… ça la rendait malade de terreur. L'équipe toute entière observait ses mouvements, les candidats également, et Harry et… quand Harry lui fit signe de monter, verte de peur, elle empoigna le plus fermement possible le manche de son balai d'une main et de l'autre sa batte et décolla rapidement. Le balai n'était pas très facile à maîtriser mais elle ferait avec. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle le lui rendit mais il devait ressembler à une grimace plus qu'autre chose. Visiblement, il ne la sentait pas capable d'assumer le rôle de batteur.

« Ca va aller? »

Irritée par ce manque de confiance, elle hocha la tête. Harry baissa la main et, en bas, on lâcha les Cognards. Elle lâcha de la main le manche du balai et s'agrippa à sa batte. Elle vit le Cognard lui foncer droit dessus. Alors elle pensa qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Malfoy.

Avec une énergie dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant, elle abattit sa batte dans le Cognard qui fonça vers le bas. Elle entendit les cris des candidats qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire. Sous la violence du choc, la balle alla se ficher en terre et s'enterrer. Mais déjà il se creusait un chemin, un terrier et refit surface.

Elle se retrouva seule avec cette balle de malheur, qui affichait le sourire narquois de Malfoy, cette espèce d'ordure. Sa rage redoubla. À cause de lui, Lee était mort! Elle se pencha sur son balai qui plongea vers le Cognard. Harry étouffa un cri.

Les muscles de Thia se durcirent, ses yeux s'étrécirent et ses mains affirmèrent leur poigne. Elle tira dans la balle agressive et dirigea son tir vers la pancarte magique que venait de créer Harry. Le but était de voir si elle arrivait à viser. De toutes ses forces, enragée, elle extériorisa sa frustration, sa souffrance et sa douleur à travers son tir. Le Cognard fonça droit dans sa cible.

Andrew, bouche bée, se maîtrisa et reprit le contrôle du Cognard. D'un habile coup de batte, il le fit se diriger vers le sol où deux Gryffondor se précipitèrent dessus et l'enfermèrent dans son cocon de chaînes. (on avait renforcé la sécurité des coffrets de balles de Quidditch depuis des incidents répétés avec les Cognards qui s'échappaient de leur prison de cuir) Quant à Harry il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Essoufflée, Thia reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Le silence mortel qui régnait sur le stade ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Euh… C'était si mauvais que ça? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

« P…pas du tout! » bégaya Harry. « C'était… c'était super! Hum…(il vit qu'Andrew les regardaient d'un air méfiant) je dois en discuter avec l'équipe… tu étais la dernière à passer. Tu peux aller te rhabiller au vestiaire. Retrouve-nous en bas avec les autres, après ça. »

« Euh…d'accord. »

Thia était très dubitative. Déjà, elle était très effrayée par cette force enragée qui avait surgi. De plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle avait été sa performance par rapport à celle des autres. Elle entendit des applaudissements venant des gradins et vit avec un sourire que Katie Bell et Ginny Weasley, deux des trois poursuiveurs, s'étaient levées pour l'acclamer. Elle rougit de plaisir, leur fit un timide petit signe de la main puis atterrit.

Puis elle accompagna les autres au vestiaire. Personne ne parlait, concentré sur sa propre performance, la comparant à celles des différents candidats. Elle n'osa pas prendre une douche, par crainte d'être à nouveau en retard et sortit rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch. Déjà, ils semblaient avoir délibéré car ils l'accueillirent en silence. Les garçons postulants étaient sortis avant elle et regardaient nerveusement Harry, celui qui allait leur annoncer la décision de l'équipe en sa qualité de capitaine.

« Vous avez tous été excellents mais nous n'avons besoin que d'une seule personne pour le prochain match et nous n'avons que peu de temps pour l'entraîner, aussi, nous avons dû faire un choix difficile… » commença Harry, cireux de ne pas blesser les éventuels perdants.

Ron Weasley fila un coup de coude à son ami et lui glissa un « Abrège! » bien senti. Harry grommela mais comme il ne s'appelait pas Olivier Dubois, il obéit au rouquin.

« Le batteur sera une batteuse… (Thia retint son souffle, n'osant pas y croire. Harry la fixa dans les yeux de son étrange regard vert) C'est toi, Thia. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, abasourdie, ne réalisant pas que c'était elle qui avait été choisie. Ginny et Katie hurlèrent leur joie et lui tapèrent dans le dos. Peu à peu, Thia rit et comprit qu'elle avait gagné! Oui, c'était vrai! Elle avait été meilleure que tous ces machos! Elle ne vit pas les autres partir, dépités. Harry mit fin à la joie de ses poursuiveuses.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous appréciez notre nouvelle recrue mais elle n'a que quelques jours pour s'entraîner, ne l'oubliez pas! »

« Hein? » fit Thia, ne comprenant pas.

« Le match contre les Serpentard se jouera dans quinze jours, Thia. » expliqua Harry.

Le jeune fille fut foudroyée par cette nouvelle. Elle allait devoir jouer son premier match contre Draco Malfoy.


	16. Le match de Quidditch

CHAPITRE XVI

« Hé, respire Thia! Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes avant le match! » s'inquiéta Harry Potter.

La jeune fille fixait son assiette comme si elle allait soudain l'agresser, un air horrifié et terrifié sur son visage. Elle parut tout de même comprendre ce que prononçait son capitaine ou du moins le fait qu'il s'adressait à elle car elle le dévisagea d'un air perdu.

« Hein? »

Ron mit une main rassurante sur les épaules de Thia qui ne frémit même pas à ce contact, tandis que Hermione lançait un regard furieux dans al direction du jeune préfet (qui en s'en aperçut pas).

« On est tous passé par là, ne t'inquiète donc pas! Je me souviens du premier match de Harry, il était tétanisé. Mais en fait, ça s'est très bien passé et il n'y a eu aucun problème. Bien sûr, le mien s'est passé on ne peut plus mal… » songea-t-il en se grattant le menton, se remémorant les évènements. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune fille qui se sentait à présent nauséeuse écoutait ses paroles avec une attention terrorisée. « J'ai laissé passer à peu près tous mes buts… non en fait je les ai tous laissés passer… les Serpentard n'ont pas arrêté de se ficher de moi, ils avaient même inventé exprès une chanson destinée à me mettre à l'aise… et ça avait marché, ça je m'en souviens… » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh… Ron… » intervint Hermione tandis que Thia blanchissait tout en écoutant le gardien de Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de raconter un truc pareil… »

_Oh, Seigneur! Et s'ils me chantaient quelque chose de tellement d'humiliant que je n'oserais plus me montrer en public? Si je ratais tous mes coups? Si je me ridiculisais complètement? Mais pourquoi ai-je postulé pour ce poste? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet idiot se blesse? Je ne veux pas jouer! Oh, pitié qu'il se sente mieux! Qu'il reprenne sa place! Que je ne joue pas ce match! Que je reste dans les gradins, que j'admire le jeu de loin! Que je ne participe pas! _

Lavande qui tenait le corps glacé de Thia entre ses bras commença insensiblement à la bercer. Parvati interrompit le flot de pensées pas forcément rassurantes de Thia.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, ma pitchoune… Regarde, les autres se lèvent. »

En effet, les joueurs de Serpentard sortaient de table, comme le constata Thia, ce qui la mit dans une terreur folle. Elle se surprit à observer Malfoy qui se levait. Cette vision lui redonna du courage.

_Pauvre crétin! Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable!_

Fièrement, elle se leva brusquement, à la surprise de ses amis. Comme attiré par le regard de Thia, Malfoy se tourna dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Une lueur de surprise rapidement maîtrisée naquit dans les prunelles grises de Malfoy. Si Thia s'était levée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: elle appartenait à l'équipe de Quidditch. Il devait savoir que Jack Sloper avait été blessé au cours d'un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer son rôle. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit Thia qui assure son poste.

La légère surprise dans les yeux du Serpentard fut rapidement remplacée par une indifférence glaciale qui enflamma Thia et la mit en rage.

« Allons-y. » déclara-t-elle alors que Harry portait machinalement son regard dans la direction de Malfoy, curieux de voir ce qui avait attiré l'œil de Thia. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que qui que ce soit fasse le lien entre elle et cette ordure.

Elle rompit le contact visuel et suivit d'un air hautain Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers une des portes de la Grande Salle, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Les autres élèves ne les rejoindraient que plus tard dans les gradins.

Thia s'était fait prêter le balai de Jack Sloper, malgré le fait légendaire que celui-ci y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un bon Brossdur 5000, nouveau modèle qui datait de deux ou trois ans et convenait parfaitement à son rôle de batteuse.

Arrivée dans le vestiaire, elle se déshabilla sauvagement et enfila rapidement sa tenue de Quidditch trop grande et ses protections magiquement ajustées à sa taille. Elle s'était entraînée pendant les deux dernières semaines comme une tigresse, il n'était pas question pour elle d'échouer. Elle le ridiculiserait, le mettrait plus bas que terre. Il s'était joué d'elle, avait voulu se moquer d'elle, la tromper, l'utiliser. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent avec effarement. Elles n'avaient sûrement jamais quelqu'un agir aussi activement et avec autant de détermination en vue d'un premier match que tous repoussaient sans exception désespérément.

Mais Draco Malfoy l'avait méprisée, l'avait ridiculisée et avait voulu la blesser. Mais il lui avait au moins servi à une chose: plus jamais on ne lui marcherait sur les pieds.

Courageusement, elle empoigna son balai et sortit du vestiaires des filles avec les deux poursuiveuses. Elles rejoignirent toutes les trois le bout du couloir donnant sur le stade où les autres joueurs de Gryffondor arrivaient. Thia pouvait entendre le bourdonnement continu provenant des gradins et elle aperçut au loin des élèves y monter. Le stress qui l'avait habité tout au long de la journée resurgit, la rendant nerveuse. Elle concentra ses pensées sur Malfoy et la haine qu'elle lui adressait mais n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

Quelle bêtise cela avait été d'avoir peur de se présenter à un poste! La vraie frayeur était bien le match en lui-même et non pas le fait de se présenter comme candidat! Quand tous furent réunis devant le capitaine, Harry les encouragea d'un discours flamboyant dont Thia ne comprit pas un traître mot. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, les lèvres sèches et un arrière-goût désagréable qui menaçait de lui faire rendre son dîner (dîner qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris, nerveuse comme elle avait été).

Arriva enfin (_enfin!_) le moment où ils furent introduits dans le stade qui hurlait à chaque apparition de joueur. Harry lui chuchota quelques mots réconfortants qu'elle ne comprit pas non plus, absorbée qu'elle était, avant de la pousser hors de vestiaires, sur le stade. Elle reçut les cris des spectateurs comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'air lui fouetta violemment le visage.

« …notre nouvelle batteuse qui remplace provisoirement Jack Sloper…_THIA JOYCE-SEATON!_ Bonne chance! » fit la voix du nouveau commentateur.

Thia sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas Lee qui allait commenter le match de Quidditch, ce ne serait pas Lee qui ferait des remarques sur le non-respect des règles, attitude habituelle des Serpentard, ce ne serait pas Lee qui la ferait rire… Tout cela était fini… Et maintenant, c'était elle qui se trouvait sur le terrain, prête à en découdre avec les Serpentard.

Elle se battrait pour Lee, parce que ça avait été injuste qu'il meure. Tous les jours de sa vie, elle s'en était voulu pour sa mort, parce que cet abruti de Malfoy l'avait sauvée et avait laissé mourir Lee. Normalement, ça aurait dû être elle qui aurait dû être étendue dans la tombe, pas lui. Elle refoula ses larmes. La jeune fille savait que Malfoy était au courant de cette attaque-surprise des Mangemorts. Sans ça, comment aurait-il pu la sauver à temps? Et tout ça pour ne pas perdre son stupide pari…

A nouveau, Thia devint furieuse. Elle se battrait comme une tigresse. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de la laisser en vie si Lee devait mourir! Ce crétin aurait dû laisser les choses suivre leur cours! Tout ça parce qu'elle lui servait plus vivante que morte … Tout ça pour une victoire si futile, un défi si puéril… Elle en aurait pleuré. D'ailleurs, le premiers jours, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais plus maintenant, elle s'était reprise. Et elle était sur ce stade, elle allait défier Malfoy et se venger publiquement de lui. Petit salaud.

Son balai monta en chandelle, elle se positionna sur le terrain, fit un vague signe de la main en direction des Gryffondor puis redescendit se poster auprès du reste de l'équipe qui avait déjà été nommé. Quand le capitaine atterrit, lui aussi, Seamus Finnigan annonça les noms des joueurs adverses. Le deuxième batteur, Goyle, avait été remplacé par Zabini. Stupéfaite, Thia reconnut le jeune homme qui l'avait retenue. Celui qui avait fait ce pari avec Malfoy… Elle serra les mâchoires, se concentrant sur son objectif.

Thia scruta avec attention le ciel, cherchant Malfoy des yeux. Elle le repéra sans peine, sa silhouette gracieuse facilement reconnaissable, ses extraordinaires (il ne fallait pas exagérer!) cheveux blonds brillant dans le beau ciel bleu. Ce soleil si éclatant semblait une insulte aux yeux de Thia qui ne supportait pas que le monde paraisse si beau et si serein alors que Lee était mort et qu'elle avait été réduite plus bas que terre, jetée dans la boue, ridiculisée et le pire, qu'elle ne soit vivante que grâce à cela. Malfoy atterrit lui aussi et il fixa Harry d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Montague écrasa sans remords la main gantée de Harry sans que celui-ci réagisse pour autant. Les Serpentard agissaient apparemment toujours de même lors d'un début de match contre les Gryffondor. Ils étaient si… prévisibles.

Au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, tous s'envolèrent, Thia parmi les premiers. On lâcha les Cognards, le Vif d'Or et le Souaffle fut mis en jeu. Thia se concentra uniquement sur sa tache et propulsa littéralement son balai vers le premier Cognard, juste à côté d'un des batteurs Serpentard.

Celui-ci la vit arriver tel un boulet de canon, et, croyant stupidement qu'elle était en train de se jeter dans ses bras, ou plutôt sur sa batte, rien que pour récolter un coup, se mit en joue. Le Cognard fonçait toujours. Thia dépassa si vite le Serpentard que celui-ci regarda bêtement l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant, cherchant où elle avait disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Thia avait intercepté le Cognard et l'envoyait de toutes ses forces vers le poursuiveur Serpentard qui s'était emparé du Souaffle. Celui-ci le reçut dans les côtes et le lâcha, de douleur mais il ne fut pas perdu. Un autre poursuiveur vert et argent, ayant prévu le coup, s'était placé en-dessous et avait rattrapé la balle.

Thia s'empressa de repérer le deuxième Cognard. La balle, habilement lancée par un des batteurs de Serpentard, fonçait sur Ginny qui ne la voyait pas arriver. La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son coéquipier, Andrew, mais celui-ci était aux prises avec le premier Cognard, s'efforçant de le diriger vers le gardien vert et argent.

Thia se précipita vers Ginny et, d'un coup de batte, stoppa l'avancée de la balle pour l'envoyer dans l'estomac du poursuiveur ennemi qui tenait le Souaffle. Katie en profita pour récupérer le ballon et s'élança vers les buts adverses, escortée par Geoffrey Hooper et Ginny, qui lui fit un signe de la main. Thia hocha la tête et chercha fébrilement où était allé se fourrer le Cognard. Le batteur de l'autre équipe venait de le lui renvoyer.

Elle tournoya sur son balai pour l'éviter puis se lança à sa poursuite. Le Cognard monta si verticalement que Thia crut qu'elle allait se prendre les gradins juste devant. Les spectateurs sur ledit gradin se penchèrent par-dessus la rambarde pour suivre l'action.

Elle réussit à stabiliser son engin et partit à la poursuite du Cognard qui, à son grand dam, se précipitait maintenant vers Harry. Elle dut donner toute la puissance de son balai pour rattraper le Cognard mais sut immédiatement qu'elle arriverait trop tard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un avertissement à Harry mais un coup vigoureux dans les côtes l'en empêcha.

Sa respiration se coupa tant le coup porté avait été violent. L'autre Cognard venait de la percuter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention à son environnement au lieu de se focaliser sur un seul Cognard.

Quand la même agressive balle revint sur elle, dans le but bien précis de l'envoyer à terre et de l'achever, elle mit toutes ses forces dans son tir et envoya le maudit ballon à l'autre bout du terrain.

Puis elle tourna vite la tête vers Harry, se sentant coupable de négligence. Heureusement, Andrew avait réussi à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne se fasse frapper par la balle magique. Elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé qu'Andrew ne vit pas. Elle comprit qu'elle devait à tout prix rester concentrée pour que de pareils accidents ne se reproduisent plus.

Elle revint au centre du stade où les poursuiveurs se lançaient la balle. Geoffrey venait de se faire désarçonner par un Cognard vicieusement lancé par Crabbe. Elle s'interposa au moment où le projectile allait attaquer Katie et l'envoya dans la figure du batteur opposé avec un rictus de satisfaction.

_En pleine poire! Bien joué, Thia!_ se félicita-t-elle intérieurement avant de reprendre l'assaut.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle protégeait les joueurs sur le terrain. Elle était déjà exténuée, prête à déclarer forfait. Mais son regard revint sur la silhouette de Malfoy et cette vision lui redonna courage. Elle ne s'abaissera pas devant lui! Il n'en était pas question! Elle lui montrerait qu'elle savait aller jusqu'au bout! Qu'elle savait se débrouiller! Qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir ridiculisée, l'avoir traînée dans la boue, s'être moqué d'elle…n/a: elle se répète, là, non? Lol

Elle chassa ces pensées qui pouvaient facilement la déconcentrer mais cette brève pause l'avait remotivée.

Elle s'élança de nouveau et Andrew et elle adoptèrent une stratégie défensive, rejetant systématiquement les Cognards qui s'aventuraient près des poursuiveurs Gryffondor. C'était également un excellent moyen de tenir à distance les poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Une batte était en effet un très bon moyen de dissuasion. Néanmoins, ceux-ci réussirent une percée, lorsque Ginny, tendant tous se muscles, se leva à moitié sur son balai pour tirer. Pucey fut trop lent ou trop loin. Quant au gardien…

« GRYFFONDOR MAAAAARQUE! » hurla Seamus, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Thia sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié le reste du monde, autrement dit les élèves massés en groupes compacts dans les gradins, les professeurs et cette voix qui commentait le match mais qui n'était pas Lee…

Ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans ses souvenirs! L'engagement fut fait et le Souaffle remis en jeu. Thia ne savait plus du tout où en était le score. Elle s'efforçait avant tout de défendre ses joueurs et d'envoyer les Cognards sur ses adversaires. Elle fut particulièrement fière d'un coup décisif qui envoya bouler Bletchley, le gardien des Serpentard, au moment même où Geoffrey marquait.

Soudain, elle sentit que toute l'attention du public se portait dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Les deux attrapeurs venaient de repérer le Vif d'Or. En un clin d'œil, elle calcula la distance entre elle et le Cognard le plus proche et s'élança vers lui. Malfoy était beaucoup plus proche que Harry. Elle se pencha sur son balai. Le vent lui fouetta le visage d'une façon désagréable et elle dut plisser les yeux. Quand le Cognard fut à portée de batte, elle mit toute sa force, sa rancœur et sa haine dans son coup et dirigea la balle vers la silhouette de Malfoy, à quelques mètres. Le projectile fila en direction de sa cible.

Thia vit Malfoy tourner la tête dans la direction de la balle et ses yeux gris s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'il effectuait un retourné pour l'éviter. Mais il était trop tard. Il reçut le Cognard en plein figure. Sous le choc, il dégringola de son balai. Thia vit avec horreur que son corps désarticulé semblait sans vie. Elle fonça vers lui, tandis que Harry continuait sa course pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Les spectateurs retinrent leurs souffle. La jeune fille entendit les cris de victoire et les hurlements de joie des Gryffondor mais ils lui parvenaient déformés, assourdis. Elle ne voyait que ce corps évanoui qui tombait devant elle.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Les joueurs de Serpentard rattrapèrent enfin Malfoy et le déposèrent en délicatesse sur le gazon. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit une soudaine douleur dans le ventre lui couper le souffle. À son tour, elle perdit l'équilibre et cria. Harry se tourna vers elle, son sourire victorieux rapidement remplacé par une expression d'horreur. Il piqua vers le sol. Elle tendit vaguement les mains vers lui mais la chute lui coupait la respiration, l'empêchait d'aspirer de l'oxygène.

_Je vais mourir!_

Soudain, on lui arracha les bras. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, mais de douleur. Puis elle put respirer. Le visage de Geoffrey se confondait avec celui d'Andrew.

« Ca va, Thia? » s'inquiéta le jeune batteur.

La Gryffondor se concentra sur sa respiration. Les deux élèves venaient de l'attraper chacun par un bras, ce qui lui avait fait ressentir cette souffrance atroce, et l'avaient stoppée net dans sa chute. Harry lui ramena son balai et elle grimpa dessus en faisant de sourires de remerciement à ses camarades. Puis elle lança un regard courroucé au batteur qui venait de lui envoyer un Cognard, après la fin du match. Crabbe.

_Salaud, va! T'aurais pu me tuer, abruti!_

Quand ses pensées furent plus claires, elle prit son balai en main et piqua doucement vers le sol, accompagnée comme d'une escorte de Geoffrey, Andrew et Harry qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes. En bas, Mme Bibine hurlait contre Crabbe, à la grande incompréhension de ce dernier. Elle chercha du regard les yeux moqueurs de Malfoy, mais rien. Les Serpentard étaient attroupés autour de Mrs Pomfresh. Le cœur de Thia se serra. L'aurait-elle… tué? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible! Il … on l'avait ramassé avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol! Vivement, elle descendit de son balai avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, l'abandonnant sur la pelouse. Elle alla aux nouvelles. Quand ils la virent débarquer, les Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards haineux et la bousculèrent violemment.

« Fichez-lui la paix! » intervint Harry, excédé, qui s'était rapproché.

Les Serpentard ne tinrent absolument pas compte de l'ordre du jeune homme (comme il fallait s'en douter.) finalement, Pomfresh se retourna et s'adressa sèchement à tous les élèves attroupés:

« Un peu de calme, là derrière! On a un blessé grave, ici! Que ceux qui ne savent pas se tenir tranquilles déguerpissent! »

Thia réussit enfin à approcher l'infirmière et lui demanda, nerveuse:

« C'est si grave? »

La femme consentit à lâcher quelques paroles sur l'état de Malfoy.

« Il est inconscient. Mais il n'a rien. »

Sur ce, elle cria aux autres de lui laisser un chemin. Les autres professeurs arrivèrent. Thia, apaisée par le diagnostic sûr de l'infirmière, se laissa pousser (brutalement) par les autres sans dire un mot, soupirant de soulagement.

À ce moment, Ginny arriva auprès d'elle, les yeux brillants.

« Ouah, Thia, tu as été formidable! On a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch! Allez, viens, on va fêter notre victoire dans notre salle commune! Mais avant, à la douche! »

°°°

Waouh! C'est le plus long de tous mes chapitres sur cette fic! J'espère que vous êtes contents! D'autant plus qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire, celui-là! Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très facile de décrire un match de Quidditch pour qu'il ait l'air intéressant et non répétitif. Au fait, j'ai remarqué une chose. Dans le 5° tome, il arrive à Harry de se faire désarçonner de son balai par un des deux batteurs de Serpentard à la fin du match, exactement comme Thia ici. Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas lu ce tome avant de trouver l'idée du ramassage de gueule par Thia à cause de Crabbe! Donc, ce n'est pas du plagiat! Juste de la copie non intentionnelle… Merchi tout plein!


	17. A la douche!

CHAPITRE XVII

Note de l'auteuse! Je n'en reviens pas d'être déjà au 17° chapitre! Comme quoi, quand je suis motivée j'avance! J'espère que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir mesurer mon énorme perversité… non, non, partez pas! Je vous promets que ça tourne pas dans le scato! (beurk… ça ce serait vraiment dégueu…) ni dans le porno! (quoique… non je rigole!) (niark niark niark, **je te dédie ce chapitre, LN…)**

Sinon, je trouve ça lourd d'avoir toujours le point de vue de Thia (bon c'est vrai, c'est moi qui écrit cette histoire donc c'est à moi de décider le PDV!) j'adore celui de Malfoy! Mais comme je l'ai si bien fait remarquer (je me lance des fleurs à moi-même, si c'est pas mignon!), je fixe la trame et ce n'est pas Malfoy qui doit apparaître le plus mais bien Thia! Mais t'inquiète pas, Dray chéri, je te mets dans le prochain! (Dray: ben oui, quoi! Y en a marre de cette greluche sentimentale! Passons un peu aux choses sérieuses! Quand il s'agit de mon PDV, les gens sont bien plus intéressés! Thia: non, mais ça va pas la tête! Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait, Malfoy! Dray: euhh…. Thia…. S'te plaît… écarte cette batte de ma tête… Thia: (censuré!)) bref, je vais les laisser en tête à tête ceux-là! Tiens, en parlant de ça, je trouve que ma ptiote Thia a un caractère qui s'affirme de plus en plus, non? Elle devient toute méchante et rancunière… mais elle est toujours aussi Gryffondor tandis que l'autre débile (comprendre Dray)ne changera, lui, jamais! (enfin, ça dépend quand même… il tient un peu à sa Thia, non? Qu'en pensez-vous?)

Allez! J'arrête de soliloquer comme ça! Ça doit être très très énervant pour les lecteurs! Non? Bon, alors, je continue? Okay? Lol… allez, chapitre 17! Action! Ça tourne! (bruit du clap…)

°°°

« On a gagné! On a gagné! On a! On a! On a gagné! » criaient les Gryffondor en entrant dans leurs vestiaires.

Thia se mêlait à la joie générale. Elle était heureuse d'avoir aidé les Gryffondor à remporter cette victoire. Ils avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch! Et Malfoy n'était pas blessé. Du moins, ça ne semblait pas gravissime. Quelle frayeur cet idiot lui avait faite! Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir mesuré son coup mais Ginny lui avait assuré que, si les Serpentard avaient pu, ils auraient fait de même avec Harry, ce qui avait mis du baume au cœur de l'apprentie batteuse. Et il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait!

Les quatre filles rejoignirent leurs vestiaires. Thia, sa bonne humeur revenue, savourait pleinement le goût de cette victoire. C'était son premier match et il avait été brillant! Quelle joie! C'était… c'était incomparable! Elle se sentait fière d'elle, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, fière d'avoir gagnée. Et peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait fait une proposition si… folle.

« Si on allait partager les vestiaires des mecs, les filles? »

Les deux autres s'étaient tournées vers elle, les yeux ronds. Puis Ginny avait éclaté de rire.

« Oui, ça, c'est une super idée! Imagine la tête qu'ils vont tirer! »

Katie semblait un peu plus réticente.

« Mais… ce sont des garçons… et on est… »

« Des filles, oui, c'est ça! » termina ironiquement Ginny. « Écoute, je n'ai jamais été gênée de me mettre nue devant mon frère et pourtant la plupart des joueurs ont leur âge! Et, si tu veux, on ne passera pas en même temps à a douche! C'est juste pour les enquiquiner un peu! Alors, Kat, ça te dit? »

Katie fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Ginny passa son bras autour des épaules de l'autre poursuiveuse.

« Alleeeez! S'te plaît! C'est juste une blague! »

Katie fit une moue que la rouquine interpréta comme un oui. Thia et Ginny emmenèrent alors l'autre fille vers les vestiaires de garçons, tout en gloussant, imaginant sans mal leur réaction. Quand elles poussèrent la porte, la plupart pensèrent à un de leurs coéquipiers masculins en retard et jetèrent un regard de bovin vague en direction de la porte. Mais leur expression changèrent du tout au tout en dévisageant les trois filles hilares qui se tenaient sur le seuil. Ron fut (comme on peut s'en douter), le premier à réagir.

« Ginny! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Allez vous rhabiller dans votre vestiaire! » fit-il en poussant sa sœur en dehors de la pièce.

Sa sœur s'esquiva habilement, leva son index et le secoua de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.

« Ttt! Désolée, Ron, on a décidé de squatter _vos_ vestiaires! » s'expliqua-t-elle, ne l'étant pas du tout.(désolée)

Thia observait les visages des garçons présents. Ron, en pantalon, hurlait sur sa sœur, Geoffrey avait remis en quatrième vitesse le sien et Andrew enlevait encore ses protections. Il en manquait un. Ils devenaient rouges au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Ginny atteignaient leur cerveau. n/a: dur, dur… Réfléchissement… ( pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le dernier terme, allez donc regarder Dany Boon à ch'te baraque et en ch'ti! Je fais de la pub!)certains paraissaient hébétés, d'autres affolés, les derniers horrifiés (Ron…) ou encore… intéressés(!).

« Il n'en est pas question! » hurla Ron, son visage devenu rouge tomate. « Retourne dans ton vestiaire! »

Ginny lui fit un merveilleux sourire d'ange et n'écouta pas un mot des paroles de Ron. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Geoffrey qui s'empourpra alors qu'elle ôtait ses chaussures boueuses. On crût que Ron allait étriper sa sœur mais Geoffrey l'en empêcha en lui barrant calmement la route.

« Bah.. Laisse-les faire…après tout, je ne crois pas que ce sera nous les plus gênés… » fit-il avec un sourie rusé.

Ron adopta la même mimique. Il croisa les bras, ayant maintenant changé d'avis.

« Okay, Ginny. Fais ce que tu veux. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas prendre ta douche avec nous, tant que tu y es? »

Il vit sa sœur hésiter un instant et lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Thia et Katie, qui étaient restées immobiles, s'approchèrent de Ginny. Ou, plutôt, Thia poussa Katie vers la jeune Weasley.

« Moi, j'y vais, à la douche! » lança-t-elle, provocante.

Rapidement, elle enleva ses protections puis son pull (les garçons se détournèrent…) et son pantalon. Enfin, (il lui reste quand même un minimum de pudeur…), elle s'enroula dans sa serviette pour ôter ses sous-vêtements qu'elle jeta sur le banc qui avait déjà accueilli ses affaires. Elle empoigna son savon, du shampoing, et en tenant tant bien que mal sa serviette, elle disparut dans la pièce jouxtant les vestiaires, à savoir les douches communes, sous les regards ébahis des autres membres de l'équipe et admiratifs des filles.

Là, seule, elle se détendit. Elle avait fait la fière-à-bras mais n'en aurait pas mené large si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la douche! Heureusement, personne n'y était. Elle avait craint un instant la présence de Harry, puisqu'il s'était révélé absent du vestiaire mais il devait être aux toilettes ou autre part. Sa serviette tomba, elle ne se donna pas la peine de la ramasser et posa shampoing et savon sur un support prévu à cet effet. Puis elle repartit prendre sa serviette et l'accrocha à une patère devant sa douche. Enfin, sachant qu'aucun des garçons n'oserait venir ici, la sachant sous la douche, elle alluma la pomme et se savonna vigoureusement.

Mais soudain, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la tristesse la submergea. Le visage de Lee venait de lui apparaître et ses pensées dérapèrent. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et son corps endolori par le match et se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, s'abandonnant. Elle s'abîma dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Et soupira, le cœur gros. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été seule, aussi seule. On s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'elle ne le reste pas mais là… elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et leva la main pour réchauffer l'eau qui devint brûlante, produisant de la vapeur puis ferma les yeux. Avec délectation, elle détendit ses muscles douloureux. Du côté des vestiaires, elle entendit un brouhaha un peu plus fort que les autres mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ginny devait sûrement se disputer avec son frère, une fois de plus.

À ce moment, elle entendit des pas étouffés et, rouvrant les yeux, se retrouva face à face avec un Harry quasiment nu, une serviette nouée autour des reins. De surprise, il en lâcha presque son unique protection. En temps normal, Thia aurait hurlé, se serait jetée sur sa propre serviette pour se couvrir mais elle était trop mélancolique pour s'en souvenir. Elle rapprocha juste un peu plus ses jambes de sa poitrine en lui lançant un regard vide. Harry, intrigué par cette attitude, s'avança jusqu'à elle en prenant soin de garder son regard à la hauteur des épaules, ce que Thia lui sut gré.

« Tu veux que je…? » demanda-t-il, laissant sa question en suspens.

« Non, reste, s'il te plaît… » dit-elle en fermant les yeux à nouveau submergée par le chagrin.

°°°(changement de PDV, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris! Lol!;) )

Harry, hésitant, resserra le nœud de sa serviette et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille, se laissant tremper par la pluie brûlante qui s'échappait de la douche.

Thia laissa sa tête basculer sur l'épaule de Harry qui se raidit un instant, gêné de cette proximité puis il se détendit progressivement. Avec incertitude, il plaça son bras autour des épaules de la jeune batteuse et les tapota maladroitement, avant d'affirmer sa prise et serrer la jeune fille en quête de chaleur contre lui. Elle se laissa aller, les larmes se mêlant désormais aux fines gouttelettes qui dégringolaient le long de son corps.

« J'aurais dû… » commença-t-elle.

Le silence plana un instant avant que Harry ne le brise doucement, devinant qu'elle voulait parler de Lee:

« Dû quoi? »

Thia haussa les épaules en reniflant. Harry, indécis, essuya des doigts les larmes salées qui coulaient des yeux de la jeune fille.n/a: je me demande bien où est l'intérêt! Ils sont déjà trempés! Alors une goutte de plus ou une de moins… Harry: mais la ferme! C'est pour le romantisme! T'es vraiment nulle, toi… auteuse: …

« Sans cet abruti, il serait encore en vie… »

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas de qui elle parlait mais, par contre, elle ne s'était jamais confiée sur l'événement qu'elle avait vécue et elle était en train de le faire avec lui. Il refoula ses pensées honteuses n/a: ben oui, Harry est quand même un jeune homme soumis à quelques… aléas de la vie! Dire que c'est lui qui me parlait tout à l'heure de romantisme…non mais je rêve! et le rouge qui empourprait ses joues disparut peu à peu, ainsi que la gêne de la proximité de ce corps nu. La situation était assez peu banale mais il saurait faire face, si cela pouvait aider la Gryffondor.

« La guerre a fait de nombreuses victimes… »

« Non! »

Sa réaction violente le surprit.

« Ce n'était pas la guerre! Il le savait, j'en suis sûre! Il devait le savoir! J'aurais préféré crever, plutôt qu'il ne m'aide! »

Elle parlait de Lee, là? Le jeune homme lui aurait sauvé la vie? Et savoir quoi? La situation devenait de plus en plus confuse…

« J'ai du mal à comprendre… » fit-il lentement.

Elle tourna son visage triste vers lui et il se mordit les joues pour ne pas réduire la distance entre leurs deux visages et l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et une légère fragrance, le parfum de sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il pria tous les dieux qui passaient dans le coin qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« C'est Malfoy. »

Aussitôt, tous ses désirs s'envolèrent. Il répéta durement le nom honni:

« Malfoy! »

Qu'est-ce que cette sale fouine avait bien pu faire à Thia! Il avait des envies de meurtre, d'un coup.

« Il… il m'a sauvé la vie. (Harry parut décontenancé. Pourquoi en vouloir à Malfoy, s'il l'avait sauvée?) Mais l'éclair a touché Lee à ma place. »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia contre la poitrine réconfortante d'un Harry décontenancé par ses paroles qui la serra contre lui, la berça, en tentant de ne pas penser à sa poitrine qui touchait la sienne, à cette nudité qui le dérangeait tant. Il aurait bien été chercher la serviette de Thia pour l'en couvrir mais il craignait que le fait de se lever ne brise la magie du moment. Il resta donc à sa place.

Les paroles de la Gryffondor le mettaient dans la perplexité. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui, le plus grand orgueilleux et égoïste de toute la Terre. Pourquoi s'être ainsi mis en danger? Une pointe de jalousie le transperça sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas Thia depuis si longtemps mais ils avaient passé du temps ensemble pendant les entraînements et il l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle gardait fréquemment une certaine distance entre eux deux. Il pensait que c'était à cause de la mort de Lee, qu'elle n'était pas prête à fréquenter des garçons, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une amitié. Harry en voulut à Malfoy pour tout ce qu'il était, mais il reconnut que le Serpentard avait au moins fait une seule bonne action dans sa vie qui pouvait racheter le fait même de sa naissance: il avait sauvé Thia d'un sort mortel.

Soudain, la jeune fille se redressa, un éclair de rage dans les yeux:

« Il a cru que je ne serais qu'une poupée de son, qu'il me manipulerait co… » s'interrompit-elle.

_Comme quoi?_ s'interrogea Harry.

« Mais je lui ai montré que… qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de se moquer de moi! »

« Que t'a-t-il fait? » s'enquit Harry, poussé par la curiosité.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et le jeune homme crut que son indiscrète question l'avait dérangée. Comme elle restait muette, il ajouta:

« C'est pour ça que tu as été si agressive avec lui, sur le terrain.. » réfléchit-il tout haut.

Elle hocha positivement la tête, se pelotonnant à nouveau contre lui.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis Gryffondor, pas Serpentard… je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal comme il m'en a fait, à moi et à Lee… »

Bien que Harry n'en ai pas la moindre envie, il se sentit le devoir de défendre Malfoy. Tout en, caressant machinalement les cheveux de Thia, il tenta une justification:

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur lui, Thia…Ce n'est pas lui qui a prononcé le sort mais un Mangemort… »

Elle sécha ses larmes en opinant du chef, mais il sentit qu'il y avait autre chose car elle semblait indécise.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose d'autre? » fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle oscilla un instant puis secoua la tête négativement. Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle lui mentait mais il n'allait tout de même pas la forcer à lui dire la vérité! Elle se confierait quand elle le sentirait.

« Si tu veux parler d'un autre événement, tu peux… »

Elle fit non à nouveau puis ajouta, soudain affolée:

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas? Ne dis jamais rien à personne, d'accord? Pas même à Ron et Hermione! »

Étonné par cette soudaine vigueur, il le lui promit solennellement, sentant qu'elle était très sérieuse sur ce point.

Puis, reconnaissante, elle se pencha vers Harry, dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Harry… Ca m'a fait du bien de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un.. »

Il se maudit intérieurement pour rougir dans un moment pareil puis se détourna pudiquement alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa nudité. n/a: elle l'a déjà remarqué, bien sûr! Mais bon, elle s'en fichait un peu, elle était trop malheureuse, la pauvre petite… snif, snif! Elle se releva, imitée par Harry et bondit vers sa serviette pour s'en couvrir, tandis que le jeune homme regardait ailleurs. Puis, plus joyeuse (ou s'efforçant de l'être):

« Bon, il faudrait quand même la prendre, cette douche! »

Harry fit la moue mais, au fond, il était bien d'accord avec elle. Tant que cette douche se passait loin d'elle… et le robinet d'eau froide à fond…

Il baragouina quelques mots signifiant qu'il prendrait sa douche plus tard puis s'éclipsa en direction des vestiaires, sans remarquer que sa serviette était trempée. Quand il le vit arriver, Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'exclama:

« Alors, Harry, ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu risquais d'avoir une surprise en rentrant dans les douches? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étrange que le rouquin ne put interpréter. Pour une surprise, ça en, avait été une, en effet… Et si ce crétin de Malfoy approchait encore une fois Thia, Harry se jurait qu'il lui ferait la tête au carré…

°°°

Mais quelle scène mes enfants! Thia et Harry dans la même douche! J'imagine la tête de mes parents s'ils lisaient ce chapitre! Crise cardiaque en perspective! Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé de hard! Si? Bon, rdv au prochain chapitre! Et je (re)fais du chantage à la review! C'est que j'adore trop en recevoir (ça flatte mon ego, alors vous comprenez…)… lol


	18. Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amo

CHAPITRE XVIII

Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que la jeune batteuse de Gryffondor vienne lui demander des nouvelles de son malade. Mais, d'un air indulgent (la renommée de générosité, bonté, etc… des Gryffondor dépassant le stade de la légende…Et, après tout, peut-être que les maisons étaient en train de se rapprocher…), elle la renseigna sur l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas très brillant » confessa-t-elle à la jeune fille. « En fait, je croyais que tout irait pour le mieux mais cela fait plusieurs heures que Mr. Malfoy ne se réveille pas. Je crains une hémorragie interne. »

Thia Joyce-Seaton pâlit dangereusement.

« C'est… c'est grave, alors? »

L'infirmière dut avouer son ignorance.

« Je ne saurai affirmer un diagnostic sûr que dans quelques jours. J'attends des analyses que j'ai envoyé aux Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'ai pas le matériel suffisant pour effectuer un jugement sur son cas… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le minois angoissé de la jeune fille.

_La pauvre petite_, se dit Pompom._ Elle doit regretter d'avoir tapé si fort sur ce Cognard…_

D'habitude, Mrs Pomfresh était très stricte et sévère envers les élèves qui provoquaient des accidents mais la jeune Gryffondor paraissait honnêtement inquiète.

« Vous voulez le voir, peut-être? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle vit l'élève hésiter. Pomfresh comprit quelles pensées l'agitaient. La pauvre fille ne tenait sûrement pas à ce que des Serpentard soient présents.

« Il est seul pour le moment. Ses amis sont passés ce matin. Je crois qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant la fin des cours. »

Thia Joyce-Seaton parut rassurée et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la couche de Draco Malfoy. Secrètement, Mrs Pomfresh se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux étudiants. La dernière fois, c'était la jeune fille qui était étendue à cause d'un accident en potions. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que Draco Malfoy était venu lui rendre visite. Et maintenant, elle lui rendait la pareille… Mais quelque chose ne collait pas… L'infirmière retint une exclamation. Bien sûr! La petite batteuse l'avait blessé gravement. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté avait été signe d'une violence sauvage. Décidément, il y avait anguille sous roche. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose… Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le rôle de Mrs. Pomfresh de s'y intéresser, elle ne ressemblait pas à une de ces commères de la Gazette du Sorcier!

°°°

Thia regarda avec appréhension le visage plus pâle de Malfoy. L'infirmière marmonna un « je vous laisse » que la jeune fille comprit instinctivement. Elle serra frileusement ses mains autour de ses épaules, cherchant une chaleur qui ne l'habitait pas. Intimidée, elle resta longuement debout, dévisageant Draco Malfoy, étendu devant elle, semblant dormir, son souffle régulier faisant se soulever à intervalles régulières son torse aux muscles développés.

Il était un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, mais cela était la seule marque de son mal mystérieux. Ses cils clairs reposaient sur la peau douce en-dessous de ses yeux, sa bouche aux lèvres si pleines et si tentantes restait légèrement entrouverte, quêtant de l'oxygène, ou peut-être un baiser que Thia n'était et ne serait sûrement jamais prête à lui donner. Le souvenir cuisant de l'annonce du pari lui revint en mémoire. Endormi, le Serpentard avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux extraordinairement blonds reposaient sur l'oreiller, libérés de tout gel.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Puis elle se décida enfin à s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait soudain ouvrir les yeux, la darder de son regard mi-moqueur, mi-haineux et lancer une de ces remarques à l'acidité dont il avait le secret. Mais quand le matelas grinça et s'affaissa légèrement, il ne fit pas un geste. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, humant cette odeur si particulière qu'elle avait déjà remarquée. Puis elle se secoua brutalement, se réveillant d'un long rêve. Malfoy l'avait blessée, Malfoy l'avait humiliée! Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle ce trouble en le voyant? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le haïr?

Elle s'en voulut, lui en voulut pour l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur elle mais ne bougea pas pour s'en échapper, au contraire. Elle laissa errer sa main au-dessus de ce visage si parfait avant d'oser enfin poser un doigt sur sa joue veloutée. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée.

Un rayon de soleil perça un instant la masse grise des nuages, éclairant fugitivement le visage de Malfoy. Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

_N'oublie pas que derrière ce physique d'ange se cache un démon!_

Un démon, peut-être mais un démon tentateur alors… Malgré elle, Thia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux fois où il avait voulu l'embrasser. Ça avait été si maladroit qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais il avait perdu sa confiance à elle, surtout depuis cette histoire de pari.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque. Malfoy n'était qu'un Serpentard! Orgueilleux, trouillard, prétentieux, brutal, avec aucun sens des valeurs! Il n'était pas fait le moins du monde pour elle! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau comme un dieu, qu'il avait un sourire d'Apollon et des yeux se damner qu'il lui convenait! Seul l'extérieur était beau, à proprement parler. Quant à l'intérieur… Seigneur, c'était une véritable insulte d'avoir créé une si belle créature pourrie au-dedans!

Attirée par le visage si pur de Malfoy comme un insecte par la lumière d'une lampe, Thia se pencha vers lui et, rapidement, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'être haï. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant sa réaction. Mais rien. Il ne battit même pas d'une paupière, ne lâcha aucune réplique sarcastique. Elle s'enhardit et caressa son visage aux courbes gracieuses, découvrant des traits durs invisibles sans un examen approfondi. Malfoy gardait donc une partie de sa personnalité sur le visage quand il dormait. Mais ce mélange de douceur, d'innocence et de rudesse lui allait bien, Thia devait bien se l'avouer.

Déçue, soulagée, Thia se releva doucement, sans pour autant quitter le lit de Malfoy où elle s'était assise. Soudain, le jeune homme bougea. Le cœur de la jeune fille se glaça d'effroi. Il se réveillait. Il allait la voir, assise à son chevet. Oh, mon Dieu. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'il ne la voit pas.

_Pars! Va-t-en! _

Ses jambes n'obéissaient pas. Elle était tétanisée de frayeur. Mais Malfoy n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Thia se calma et soupira de soulagement. Il ne faisait que bouger dans son sommeil. Elle sourit dans le vide et se rassit auprès de lui, pensive.

« La vue t'a plue, Joyce-Seaton? »

Elle hoqueta de terreur et de surprise mêlées en regardant Malfoy. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible! Il dormait, Pomfresh le lui avait dit! Mais ce que son esprit refusait énergiquement, les yeux pétillants de Malfoy le lui affirmaient. Elle se leva et bondit en arrière si vivement que le Serpentard faillit tomber de sa couche.

« On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme… »

Mais quelle poisse! Dire qu'il était resté endormi au passage de ses amis mais qu'il s'était réveillé _justement_ à sa visite! Mais quelle poisse! En vérité, c'était bien un fantôme qu'elle voyait!

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire ce plaisir, Joyce-Seaton… Les Malfoy ont la peau dure… »

Elle ne voulait pas parler, seulement s'enfuir, s'échapper, partir -oh, mon Dieu, partir! - le plus loin possible de cet individu!

Alors qu'elle esquissait un geste de fuite, Malfoy se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, la clouant sur place.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu… »

Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Son cerveau bloquait complètement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un son. Oh, Merlin, où était Lee? Où était Harry? Où étaient ses amis?

Il eut un sourire suffisant et amusé.

« Hé oh? La Terre appelle la Lune! »

Enfin, elle atterritn/a: c'est le cas de le dire et essaya de répondre à Malfoy mais son esprit restait déconnecté. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir aux paroles du Serpentard. Il devait lui en vouloir énormément. Après tout, c'était un Malfoy et les Malfoy n'aimaient pas être battus.

« Quelle question? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait encore la capacité de parler. Malfoy paraissait de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

« Est-ce que la vue t'a plue? » questionna-t-il une deuxième fois.

« La vue? » la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre où Malfoy voulait en venir. Puis les connections se firent n/a: dur, dur… réfléchissement! (Bis!) apparemment, ça ne frappe pas que les mecs… et elle rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Apparemment oui… » en conclut Malfoy, ce qui fit s'empourprer Thia de plus belle. Il eut un petit sourire condescendant. « Je t'en prie, continue, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais… (Thia ne pensait pas qu'elle put rougir plus que maintenant) Mais tu vas avoir du mal à apprécier de si loin… »

Il lui prit le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager et l'attira violemment à lui pour contrer toute volonté de résistance. Surprise, la jeune fille tomba sur le lit sur le corps de Draco. Elle osa à peine lever la tête, tandis qu'il la regardait, les pupilles étrangement agrandies, le souffle plus court.

« Euh… Je crois que je vais te laisser, Malfoy… » balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant plus du tout où elle en était. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ça! Plutôt à ce que Malfoy, enragé par son coup, ne l'insulte et ne lui jure de se venger. Cette proximité avec Malfoy lui rappela le premier cours qu'ils avaient fait et, par association, elle se remémora le pari et ses pitoyables manœuvres pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

Elle tenta, raide comme la justice, de se défaire de l'étreinte de Malfoy mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle d'un ton moins sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais qui produisit quand même l'effet escompté.

Contrairement à ses attentes, pourtant, Malfoy resserra sa poigne.

« Pas de chance, ça ne me plaît pas… D'ailleurs, je suis abominablement vexé. Tu ne m'as même pas posé de questions sur mon état de santé…Je vais donc te renseigner quand même, ça pourrait te faire culpabiliser autrement… » dit-il avec ironie.

D'une main, il lia ses poignets. De l'autre, il pressa doucement la taille de Thia, la forçant à se rapprocher, ce que la jeune fille fit, agitée par des pensées contradictoires. Elle tentait absurdement de se persuader qu'elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle n'était précédemment pas du tout bien installée.

« Eh bien…. Tu as l'air en bonne santé, visiblement… » bégaya-t-elle, cherchant une échappatoire qu'il ne lui fournit pas.

Il sourit d'un air que Thia ne parvint pas à interpréter mais qui la fit doucement frissonner.

« Oui… je suis…( il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura, sa langue touchant pratiquement le lobe) en forme… Ca doit être grâce à ta présence… revigorante… »

Elle rougit mais ne se dégagea pas, son souffle s'accélérant à ce sous-entendu. Il se redressa et sa main chercha la nuque derrière la masse de cheveux châtain de Thia. Quand il la trouva, il pressa légèrement et ramena le visage de Thia vers lui. La raison de Thia abdiqua quand les lèvres de celle-ci furent confrontées à celles de Draco. Elle s'abandonna avec un soupir, tandis que le jeune homme libérait ses poignets, emprisonnant sa taille de son bras. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent doucement, tendrement, chacun des deux voulant prendre son temps, ne pas brusquer l'autre. Alors que Draco tentait d'approfondir le baiser, Thia ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta, s'arracha aux bras du jeune homme, en haletant. Le Serpentard la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Non! Non, je… je suis désolée… ce n'est pas possible! »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et courut vers la sortie. Draco entendit la porte de l'infirmerie claquer derrière elle. Il ferma les yeux, passa une main rêveuse sur ses lèvres puis, plus blessé par l'attitude de la jeune fille qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il soupira en silence.


	19. Draco Malfoy règles ses comptes

CHAPITRE XIX

Quand il quitta enfin l'infirmerie et rentra chez lui, Draco vit avec étonnement qu'un attroupement s'était formé dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha avec mauvaise humeur (normalement, les Serpentard auraient dû l'accueillir bras ouverts et, là, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence!) et entendit des chuchotements. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar?

Soudain, quelqu'un l'aperçut et les Serpentard se retournèrent alors vers lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, riant sous cape. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Draco se contenta de les darder d'un regard méprisant et de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne s'abaisserait certes pas à demander à l'un ou l'autre des explications!

« Tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà… » dit la voix détestablement reconnaissable de Zabini. « Le garçon mis à terre par une fillette… »

Draco grinça des dents. L'autre Serpentard en profita pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Jeté par cette même fille. Une Gryffondor, les amis… (il y eut quelques rires sardoniques) Malfoy! Draco Malfoy jeté par une Gryffondor! Qui perd conscience après le coup de cette mioche… Il faudrait peut-être la remercier, hein Malfoy? Elle nous a ouvert les yeux… »

Sans son légendaire sang froid, Draco aurait réduit en charpie l'insolent élève. Il bouillait littéralement de fureur mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir de se mettre en colère. Zabini allait lui payer très cher cette humiliation.

Zabini se rapprocha de Draco et lui asséna, assez fort pour que tous puissent entendre et rire mais tout bas pour donner plus de répercussion à sa remarque.

« Draco Malfoy n'est qu'une tapette… »

Draco s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume des mains. Il allait le tuer. Jamais personne ne lui avait infligé une telle honte en public. Même Potter. Il allait le tuer. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Zabini et lui murmura, à l'identique.

« La tapette extermine les moucherons, même les chiures telles que toi, Zabini… Alors ferme ta grande gueule et écrase-toi. »

Il dit ceci avec un grand sourire à réfrigérer n'importe quel être vivant. Zabini ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais le mal était fait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était trop vantard, trop avancé, trop ivre de vengeance. Le garçon passa son bras autour des épaules du Serpentard, condescendant:

« Malfoy, Malfoy… Tu as toujours été si… stupide… Tes menaces n'impressionnent personne…Sans Crabbe et Goyle, tu n'es plus rien…Et puis, si Joyce a pu le faire, pourquoi pas moi? »

Il lui fit quelques tapes dans le dos puis fit demi-tour, vainqueur. La plupart des Serpentard, voire tous, le suivaient (littéralement ou non). Draco n'allait pas en rester là. Pas question qu'il perde son titre de prince des Serpentard. Il était le maître ici et comptait bien le rester!

« Oh, oh… Zabini veut se battre, à ce que je vois… Eh bien, si je suis si facile à battre… je te laisse une chance de le prouver.. » contre-attaqua Draco, un air mielleux sur le visage.

Zabini haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant, méprisant et dégoûté.

« Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te porter un coup, Malfoy. »

Draco eut une sourire goguenard.

« Qui est la tapette, maintenant? » s'enquit-il.

Quelques Serpentard les regardaient avec incertitude, se demandant visiblement de quel côté se tourner.

« Tu me fais pitié » cracha Zabini, haineux.

Tranquillement, Draco observa ses ongles, un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es si ridicule, Zabini. Rien que de la gueule, tout ça. Tu es incapable d'agir. Aucune tripe. »

Rageur, Zabini s'énerva, faille que cherchait Draco. Il fonça sur le Serpentard et l'agrippa au col, sans que le blond n'essaie de s'échapper, toujours aussi serein.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Malfoy? Tu veux te battre? » Il y avait comme une intonation incrédule dans sa voix. « C'est ça? »

« C'est toi qui l'a proposé, pas moi. » énonça Draco, l'expression sardonique.

L'autre le lâcha brusquement et ôta sa robe, un sourire rageur et un air assuré sur le visage. Les Serpentard s'agitaient, aimant la perspective d'un combat.

« Je suis ton homme, Malfoy… Bien que je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'_homme_ en te désignant… »

Draco ne montrait rien d'autre qu'un calme tranquille.

« En tant que préfet, je me dois de te dire que les combats sont interdits dans l'enceinte du collège, Zabini. Tu ne voudrais pas une retenue, tout de même? »

L'interpellé eut un air ahuri.

« Tu ne peux pas me coller… »

« Que tu crois, Zabini, que tu crois… »

Son air assuré fit peur à Zabini. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Et depuis quand tu respectes les lois, Malfoy? Les transgresser a toujours fait partie de ton quotidien… »

« Les lois peuvent être utiles, parfois… Dans des cas tels celui-ci par exemple… »

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

L'air horrifié de l'autre excita le blond. Draco s'amusait de plus en plus.

« En es-tu sûr, Zabini? »

Serrant les mâchoires, Zabini abaissa sa baguette. Draco décida de l'enfoncer encore.

« Dis donc, maintenant que j'y pense, tu fais bien partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, non? »

Les cheveux de Zabini se dressèrent presque sur sa tête. Draco n'allait tout de même pas le… le virer de l'équipe? Non, pas pour ça! Et Malfoy n'était pas le capitaine! C'était Montague! Les Serpentard retinrent leur souffle observant le match entre les deux adversaires. Et, là, Zabini perdait par KO…

« Oui… en remplacement, je crois…A la batte… Comme la « fillette »… Je me trompe, Zabini? »

« … »

Le jeune homme s'abstint de répondre. Draco continua, toujours aussi venimeux.

« Ton rôle était donc de…? De? (il n'attendit pas la réponse) De protéger les joueurs, Zabini! » bêtifia-t-il à son tour le Serpentard. « Décidément, tu n'as pas retenu correctement la leçon… »

Draco s'approcha, très froid, d'un Zabini pétrifié.

« Que foutais-tu quand elle m'a désarçonné, Zabini? Tu comptais les brins d'herbe? Quel batteur de choc tu fais, vraiment… On se demande pourquoi tu es là… Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de vouloir me ridiculiser par cette chute, Zabini… Parce que, après tout, la mioche s'est révélée plus douée que toi… »

Sur cette dernière parole, Draco quitta la salle commune, vainqueur. Crabbe et Goyle, repentants, le suivirent comme des bons toutous qu'ils étaient. (n/a: cependant, le gabarit est différent imaginez la taille des chiens, sinon! De vrais cerbères!) Ce soir, ça allait être la castagne. Comme un chat guettant sa proie, Draco fondrait sur lui avec la férocité d'une chouette sur un rongeur et le mettrait en pièces. Ce soir, Zabini allait regretter d'être né.

°°°

Draco avait remis Zabini en place. Maintenant plus calme, il espérait que le récidiviste avait compris qu'il était inutile de jouer contre lui, qu'il serait toujours perdant. Que Draco serait toujours le plus fort. Sinon, Zabini le regretterait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Draco si Zabini finirait eunuque! Après tout, cet hypocrite le cherchait bien… toujours à s'entêter… Il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas de taille face à Draco…

Draco laissa cette affaire de côté dans son esprit. Il était plus serein, ceci le laissait indifférent. La scène de l'infirmerie le laissait songeur. Cette petite était décidément très étrange. Elle lui avait fait ressentir des choses… auxquelles Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de songer. C'était déjà assez compliqué.

Mais, au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme se demandait, troublé, quels sentiments il avait envers la jeune Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un jeu, un pari, avait pris une importance qui pourrait sembler à n'importer quel Serpentard dérisoire et futile. Mais pour lui, tout était différent. N'était-il donc plus le Serpentard plus que parfait dont tous parlaient? Le chien d'entre les chiens? Le loup, le chef de la meute? Le serpent impitoyable, cruel, calme, sûr de lui, assuré, supérieur le plus admiré des Serpentard? N'était-il donc plus un Malfoy à cent pour cent?

L'aimait-il?

Voilà. Le grand mot était lâché. Draco se posait trop de questions au sujet de Joyce-Seaton. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais. Il avait ressenti tant d'émotions contradictoires en l'embrassant, en l'effleurant, en la regardant. Ce n'était plus une simple question d'attirance physique. Au début, c'était vrai, Draco se l'avouait volontiers, il l'avait choisie pour sa plastique appétissante qu'elle ne savait pas mettre en valeur. Mais il avait tout de suite deviné ce que les autres avaient dédaigné. Elle était mignonne, ça, aucun doute. Au premier cours, Draco avait été très excité par son attitude provocatrice. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin._ Du moins à ce moment-là._ Draco n'arrivait pas à fixer à partir de quand la situation avait changée.

Au match de Quidditch? Lors du deuxième match? Lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts? Non. Il sentit la jalousie irradier son corps et la rage l'envahir. Non. C'était à Noël. Quand cet abruti l'avait embrassée devant tout le monde. Il avait serré Pansy très fort en la faisant danser, ses yeux fixés sur le couple enlacé au milieu de la piste. La Serpentard avait crié de douleur. Draco ne s'était pas excusé, hypnotisé par le spectacle. Là, quelque chose s'était déchiré en lui. Il avait eu envie, une envie meurtrière d'arracher le sourire de Jordan, de le tabasser, lui crever les yeux, lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire. Draco s'était maîtrisé et s'était légèrement étonné de la vague si rapide et si violente d'émotions. Puis il lui avait semblé qu'il avait oublié cet incident tout au long du bal mais maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, un arrière-goût amer de défaite avait envahi sa bouche tout du long à partir de là. Il n'avait pas quitté le bal (il était un Serpentard après tout! Fier! Supérieur! Noble!)mais s'était endormi, cette nuit-là, de très mauvaise humeur.

Et quand il l'avait vue les yeux rongés. La compassion qu'il avait éprouvée. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'il s'agissait d'un simple dégoût parce qu'elle était laide à cet instant. Mais il avait eu mal pour elle, pas mal pour lui.

Draco secoua la tête. Ça devenait très compliqué. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il pensait. Tous ces souvenirs…

L'aimait-il?

C'était la seule chose importante, non? Elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie. Elle avait caressé son visage et -ô grandiose!- elle avait consenti à l'embrasser. Draco aurait pu mourir heureux. Mais le destin s'en était mêlé. Elle aimait encore Jordan, il en était sûr. Mais comment aurait-il pu rivaliser avec un mort? On idéalisait toujours les morts, niant leurs défauts, exagérant leurs qualités.

Draco aurait voulu se prendre la tête dans les mains mais l'endroit (et le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy) l'en empêchait. Une salle de cours n'était en effet pas le meilleur coin où faire le point sur sa vie.

Et elle? L'aimait-elle?

Il tourna ses regards dans sa direction. La Gryffondor était assise quelques rangs devant lui. Elle rêvassait sur ses notes, ne prêtant attention que lorsque Flitwick tournait ses regards vers elle. En attendant, elle écrivait. Ou… Draco pencha insensiblement la tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

« Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » geignit Parkinson, assise derrière lui. « Je ne vois plus rien! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Que cette teigne était énervante!

« Depuis quand tu suis les cours? » s'enquit Draco, assez impoliment en se retournant vers elle.

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il se remit droit sur sa chaise et reprit son activité. Il lui semblait que Joyce-Seaton dessinait. Sa tête s'inclina encore un peu. Draco vit qu'elle gribouillait quelque chose sur son parchemin. Ah, non, elle ne dessinait pas, elle écrivait à une de ses amies. Il la vit faire passer son mot à Patil ou Brown (Draco ne voyait pas qui était qui et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait. Les filles de Gryffondor se ressemblaient toutes) quand le professeur d'enchantements regardait ailleurs.

Le Serpentard examina le profil de Joyce-Seaton, comme on observerait un microbe nouvellement découvert à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était jolie mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas la fille la plus belle du collège. Draco n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'elle était belle. Elle avait du charme, c'était tout. Alors pourquoi cette attirance, pourquoi ces battements de cœur malvenus quand il la regardait sourire à ses amies? Il plissa les yeux pour l'observer mieux. Elle avait un petit plus, que les autres n'avaient pas, ou moins. Ce sourire, ces yeux brillants, cette étincelle au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Ce petit plus qui la rendait spéciale aux yeux de Draco. Quoi? Sûrement un peu tout, songea-t-il, déconcerté par les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

_Sentiments?_

Draco Malfoy ne ressentait aucun _sentiment_. Des émotions, certes. Des sensations, oui. Mais des _sentiments_? Non.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui, comme alertée de ce regard insistant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Son sourire, destiné à une de ses amies le frappa de plein fouet.

Il lui rendit timidement son sourire, conscient malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté d'une chose primordiale. Elle lui sourit en retour, plus franchement. Puis elle se retourna et regarda Flitwick qui lui lançait un regard un peu méfiant.

Le cœur encore battant, Draco sourit dans le vide. Oui, il l'aimait. Draco Malfoy était amoureux.

°°°

Mais c'est pas mignon tout ça? Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette fic ! Hé, hé, encore une de finie ! enfin, presque ! merci pour avoir suivi cette fic dans son ensemble !


	20. Le départ

CHAPITRE XX

Enfin le dernier chapitre! J'entends les remarques: « quoi? » « comment? » « oh! » « déjà? » (comment ça c'est pas ça? Comment ça, ça vaut mieux? Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez à cette fic? Lol je m'énerve toute seule…) Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, si j'ai du courage, des idées et tout et tout, je ferais une suite… c'est à voir mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors… ça me plairait d'écrire la suite mais… je vais pas me répéter!

°°°

Thia soufflait. Les examens de fin d'année ne s'étaient pas trop mal passés compte tenu des évènements de cette année. Elle pensait tous les jours à Lee, comme une veuve veille son époux. Harry lui avait fait remarquer que Lee et elle n'étaient pas mariés, qu'elle devait se ressaisir. La jeune fille sourit. Il avait eu raison. Maintenant, elle pensait moins à Lee. Elle ne lui devait rien. Du moins, il resterait toujours dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. À bien y réfléchir, elle l'avait aimé à une certaine époque mais ça ressemblait plus à de l'amitié très forte qu'à de l'amour. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas connus tant que ça.

Quand elle avait pensé ça la première fois, elle avait eu honte. Lee avait été tué à sa place, elle lui devait un minimum de reconnaissance. Un jour, Thia l'avait expliqué à Lavande mais celle-ci s'était fâchée et lui avait répliqué qu'elle ne devait pas consacrer sa vie à un mort, qu'il lui fallait tourner la page!

La jeune fille s'était révoltée contre cette idée, elle ne consacrait pas sa vie à Lee, selon elle. Puis, au fil du temps, elle s'était rendu compte de l'exactitude des paroles de Lavande. Elle ne vivait plus depuis la mort de Lee et n'arrivait pas à se remettre.

Thia remercia mentalement Lee. Grâce à lui, elle avait connu tant de choses. Et elle avait trouvé de vrais amis. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry et savait que Lavande et Parvati l'aideraient toujours, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Les Gryffondor la soutiendraient, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle se sentait enfin intégrée à leur groupe. Elle avait fait le point sur sa vie. Et elle s'était trouvé un moyen efficace de défouler ses émotions fortes. Harry lui avait affirmé qu'il la prenait en remplacement dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle jouerait deux matches sur trois et pareil pour les deux autre batteurs.

Cette année, elle avait appris l'amitié, le soutien, la confiance. Mais également qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Thia pensa à Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme avait changé aussi, lui semblait-il. Au début de l'année, il était froid, distant, calculateur, un parfait Serpentard. Puis son attitude avait évolué. Plus chaleureuse, plus amicale. Même s'il y avait parfois eu des accrocs, elle s'était attachée à lui.

Mais cela valait-il le coup de reprendre contact avec lui? Essayer à nouveau? N'allait-il pas la décevoir encore? La rejeter si elle voulait se rapprocher? Peut-être ne voulait-il plus d'elle. Cette histoire n'avait sûrement pas pris autant d'importance pour lui que pour elle. Ce pari était de l'histoire ancienne. Pour lui, la jeune fille ne devait plus rien représenter.

Et ce n'était qu'un play-boy. Inintéressant. Oui, absolument! Inintéressant!

_Alors pourquoi penses-tu toujours à cet être si _inintéressant

La jeune fille s'insurgea intérieurement:

_Je n'y pense pas tout le temps! C'est faux! C'est juste que… il est mignon… et… il est touchant… _

_Draco Malfoy? _Touchant

_Quand il est naturel, oui, il est touchant. Et …_

_Il te trouble._

…

Thia recopia la leçon que donnait le professeur Rogue à voix haute. Puis, en-dessous, elle écrivit la recette de la potion qu'ils avaient eue à réaliser, ainsi que quelques notes personnelles sur l'exécution de cette mixture. En parlant de Malfoy…

Thia jeta un bref coup d'œil en biais vers lui. D'habitude, il était toujours le premier à répondre aux questions de Rogue. Mais là, rien ne fusait. Hermione était la seule à lever le bras, au risque de se coincer le coude. Avec un certain étonnement, elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Elle fixa sa page puis tourna la tête très légèrement vers Malfoy pour vérifier.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par ce Serpentard qu'elle imaginait sûrement qu'il la regardait en cours. Elle vérifia. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'observait bien. Déjà, en enchantements… Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et en profita pour regarder à nouveau. Il avait replongé le nez dans son parchemin. Thia fit de même. Elle pria pour qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de son petit manège.

La cloche sonna peu après, la libérant enfin. Avec Lavande et Parvati, elle alla déposer ses affaires à la salle commune et les trois filles terminèrent leurs bagages. Le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain matin. Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées mais Thia en savait pas si cela l'enchantait. Lavande était restée très longtemps avec Seamus, ils s'étaient réconciliés une semaine auparavant. La séparation allait être difficile pour eux deux. Parvati avait enfin réussi à sortir avec Dean. Quant à Thia, l'amour ne l'intéressait plus beaucoup. Elle voulait des amis pas des amourettes. Cette histoire avec Malfoy lui avait servi de leçon. Lavande avait fait des sous-entendus comme quoi elle plaisait à Harry mais Thia ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. C'était vrai qu'elle passait du temps avec le jeune homme. Pour les entraînements, le plaisir d'être sur un balai ou avec lui, tout simplement. Elle s'était confiée à lui et appréciait sa capacité à l'écouter sans broncher. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête pour une histoire d'amour. Mais elle aimait bien Harry. Il était gentil avec elle.

Quant à Malfoy… En réalité, elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Et c'était très bien, du point de vue de Thia! Elle n'aurait pas su comment se comporter en face du jeune homme qui la troublait autant!

« Notre dernier soir à Poudlard! » fit gaiement Lavande.

« Tu es joyeuse pour une fille qui va quitter son petit ami. » fit remarquer Thia, perplexe.

« Je verrais Seamus pendant les vacances, idiote! » rétorqua Lavande.

« Et toi, avec Harry? » questionna Parvati.

Thia haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bon ami. »

Lavande se pencha à l'oreille de Parvati et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit rire son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, toutes les deux? » demanda Thia, agacée de ce secret.

« On concocte un plan, de quoi vous mettre ensemble, toi et Harry! » répondit avec une étonnante franchise Parvati, sourire aux lèvres.

Cette remarque fit rougir Thia qui répliqua:

« Mais je vous ai déjà dit…! »

« Regarde-la! Je te l'avais dit, Parvati! Elle est toute rouge! J'en étais sûre! »

« Lavande! Si je suis rouge, c'est parce que vous me mettez en colère! »

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air en colère avec cet immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! »

« LAVANDE! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et arrêtèrent de l'agacer. Puis elles bouclèrent leurs malles et descendirent dîner. Les garçons les attendaient au bas des marches de leur dortoir.

°°°

« Enfin, c'est terminé! » fit Théodore Nott en fermant sa valise. « Je ne suis pas pressé de revenir! »

Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sa valise était prête depuis longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Joyce-Seaton. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit pour s'isoler. Il avait compris qu'il était très attaché à elle, malgré tous les efforts de son orgueil à le nier. Mais elle, que ressentait-elle à son égard? Et que devait-il faire? Languir d'amour pour cette nana en attendant qu'elle se déclare? Si elle ne l'aimait pas, il serait mort de vieillesse avant.

Oui mais s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui rirait au nez, se foutrait de lui, le ridiculiserait, le mettrait plus bas que terre. Non, elle n'oserait pas. Il la connaissait. C'était une Gryffondor, gentille, aimante, généreuse. (encore que…) Bon, il exagérait, d'accord. Mais il savait qu'elle ne profiterait pas de ses faiblesses. Même s'il lui avait fait du mal. Il repensa à l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il savait pertinemment qui avait tué Jordan. Jamais personne ne le saurait. Que c'était son père.

Ses souvenirs déferlèrent. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le timbre de voix de Malfoy senior. Son rire glacial. Ses yeux perçants qui avaient dévisagé Draco lorsqu'il avait sauvé Thia.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et avait fait barrage de son corps, pour empêcher à son père de la tuer, elle.

Il devait enfouir ce souvenir profondément dans sa mémoire, l'oublier. Car jamais Thia ne lui pardonnerait. Elle lui jetterait à la face « Tel père, tel fils! » et déguerpirait aussi sec, sa spécialité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le confonde avec son père. Qu'on le compare à son père. Il n'était pas une miniature de Lucius Malfoy. Il était Draco Malfoy, il était autre. Il ne voulait pas faire le mal comme son père. Tuer, torturer… Peut-être le ferait-il un jour mais pas comme son père. Il ne serait pas que « le fils de Lucius ». Il voulait autre chose. Il n'était pas son père. Il ne voulait pas que l'on tue Thia. Pour la première fois, il s'était opposé son père.

Elle ne devait jamais le savoir. Elle ne retiendrait que les faits. Que le père de celui qui avait voulu la ridiculiser par ce pari stupide avait tué son petit ami. Elle le quitterait, haineuse.

Draco se secoua.

_Le quitterait?_

Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble! Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Être avec elle. La protéger. L'aider. L'aimer?

Mais comment le lui faire comprendre? Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, franc, courageux et honnête! Il était un Serpentard qui ne se dévoilerait pas. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus facile si il avait été un Gryffondor. Mais voilà, manque de bol, il ne l'était pas. Et il n'oserait jamais lui avouer tout ça.

Avant tout, il était un Malfoy. Et s'il voulait Thia, il l'aurait. Mais pas comme une chose. C'était une personne, pas une femme-objet à posséder. Le défi devenait tout autre, maintenant. Un autre pari. Avec lui-même.

Il écarta brusquement les rideaux vert et argent et quitta la pièce sans un mot pour ses compagnons de chambre. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il _voulait _savoir. Il _devait _savoir. Arrivés près de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il hésita. Que voulait-il faire, en vérité? Se précipiter devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, hurler pour entrer dans la salle commune des lions et déclarer sa flamme à Thia? Grotesque. Il devait réfléchir un peu plus au lieu de se précipiter tête baissée dans l'inconnu.

Il devait agir maintenant, avant les vacances. Sinon, il la perdrait à tout jamais. Les deux mois de vacances, d'éloignements seraient fatals. Elle n'avait pas semblé indifférente à l'infirmerie, l'autre jour. Mais cela ne signifiait peut-être seulement qu'elle était attirée physiquement par lui. Ce n'était pas le physique qui intéressait Draco. (sinon il serait tombé amoureux d'une bombe de Poudlard. Tiens, en parlant de ça, il y avait une petite Serdaigle en sixième année… Mmm… pas désagréable à regarder…) Du moins, pas entièrement. Il aimait le tout, pas seulement l'enveloppe.

Il fit demi-tour et, plus calmement, réfléchit à la situation.

_Quoi? Réfléchir? Mais de qui tu te fous, Draco! Tu as suffisamment réfléchi! AGIS!_

Draco eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique le secouait. Il se demanda avec stupeur d'où lui venait pareille pensée. Il ne s'y attarda pas, complètement d'accord avec elle. Il fallait lui parler. Demander. Qu'ils se voient. Qu'ils se parlent. Il lui écrirait pendant les vacances? Ça lui plairait sûrement. Mais si elle montrait ses lettres à Potty et qu'ils se moquaient à deux de lui? Salazar, que c'était compliqué!

La cloche annonçant le dîner le tira de sa rêverie et il rejoignit les Serpentard. Il verrait ça le lendemain. Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter, après tout.

°°°

Le Poudlard Express siffla pour la troisième fois, prévenant les passagers du départ imminent du train. Les bagages de Draco étaient déjà à bord. Il avait réservé son compartiment. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Crabbe et Goyle avait fait place nette dans l'un d'eux. Il avait vu Thia sur le quai, bavardant avec animation avec ses amies. Il vit Finnigan et Brown s'isoler, de même pour Patil et Thomas. Thia était maintenant avec… Draco crut s'étrangler. Potter! Ce petit enfoiré n'allait-il donc jamais arrêter de marcher sur ses plates-bandes? Saleté de Gryffondor! Qu'il touche à cette fille et Draco lui crèverait les yeux!

Le Serpentard se rendit compte de l'irréalité de ses pensées. Devenait-il jaloux? Serait-il possessif? Il se pourrait bien que oui, apparemment. La situation l'amusa. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco Malfoy se comporterait un jour comme un mari jaloux?

Mais il n'avait pas encore Thia. Enfin, les quatre autres Gryffondor revinrent et ils s'apprêtèrent à monter à bord. Draco regarda le wagon que l'un d'eux désignait. Tous se dirigèrent vers le wagon en question. Le Serpentard piqua un sprint à travers le train, bouscula les élèves et arriva à temps dans le wagon de Thia. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore monté les marches. Ses amis la précédèrent, de sorte qu'elle se trouva être la dernière à monter. Potter passa devant Draco mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Pour se donner bonne conscience, Draco lâcha un reniflement de mépris à l'intention du binoclard puis se positionna près de l'entrée. Elle fit passer sa valise devant elle. Draco s'en empara et la mit à bord. Thia releva la tête, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Puis son expression changea quand elle dévisagea Draco.

« Malfoy! »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire maladroit et se maudit intérieurement pour cette timidité nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air froid mais elle le déstabilisait. Il n'arrivait pas à être naturel et assuré en même temps, sans sembler distant. C'était un peu trop difficile.

Elle lui sourit, du même sourire éclatant qu'en enchantements qui fit quasiment rougir Draco qui se reprit à temps.

« Salut. » dit Draco, horriblement gêné.

En effet, il avait conscience de tous ces Gryffondor amassés dans les compartiments près de lui. Et il avait la sale impression qu'ils écoutaient tous cet échange.

« Salut. » répondit-elle.

Draco hissa la deuxième malle en la lui prenant des mains.

« Merci. »

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Quand tous ses bagages furent à bord, le train siffla longuement. Les portes se fermèrent et le train se mit en marche.

« Tu…Tu es dans ce wagon? » demanda Thia.

« Oui… euh, non! »

Draco grimaça intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il bégayer ainsi! Quelle honte!

« Tu es venu pour…? »

« Euh… Je… Je voulais te parler… » fit Draco en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle eut l'air surpris mais ravi. Draco regagna un peu d'espoir.

« Oui… Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé… Cette histoire stupide de pari.. Et aussi le match de Quidditch… C'était stupide de ma part… »

L'orgueil familial en prenait un sacré coup, Draco en avait conscience. Mais il fallait bien essayer!

Elle resta silencieuse. Anxieux, Draco s'énerva.

« Bon. Je vois. C'est pas grave. Salut. »

Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à retourner dans son wagon.

« Draco! »

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom! Il s'arrêta, toujours dos à elle, refusant qu'elle lise ses pensées sur son visage, plus vraiment sûr du masque d'indifférence qu'il s'était efforcé de forger tout au long des ans.

Il la regarda, indécis.

« J'ai eu du mal, tu sais. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su si j'allais te pardonner et (elle prit une grande inspiration) maintenant je sais que je le peux. Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie… Et j'ai aussi fait des erreurs… » dit-elle avec une grimace.

Draco crut que son cœur allait exploser, tellement il était heureux.

« Et… je me disais… »continua en hésitant Thia. « Si tu veux, on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Le jeune homme resta muet de surprise. S'il s'attendait à ça! Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse avec anxiété. Draco opina du chef, sa tête lui tournant. Il lui adressa un grand sourire franc.

« Bien sûr! »

Il lui tendit d'un geste mécanique un parchemin où il avait noté son adresse, parchemin préparé longtemps à l'avance, au cas où.

Thia s'empara comme d'un trésor de la feuille et la fourra dans sa poche. Puis elle chercha sur elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas de quoi écrire? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco lui tendit une plume. (prévoyant, le Draco!) Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

« Merci. Tu n'aurais pas du papier? »

« Euh.. Non. »

« Bon. C'est pas grave. »

À ces mots, Draco paniqua. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui donner son adresse? Que sa proposition de se voir n'était que pure politesse? Que…

Elle lui prit la main et la retourna, puis, en s'appliquant ( c'était une plume de chez la mère Gratte-Sec qui ne nécessitait pas d'encre, le top du top! Elle avait intérêt à y faire gaffe! Draco en avait eu pour son argent!), elle écrivit son adresse sur la paume de Draco qui s'efforça de demeurer stoïque, alors que la plume courait sur sa main, le chatouillant inlassablement.

Quand elle se concentrait, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, ses lèvres se pinçaient, ses yeux brillaient légèrement plus que d'habitude. Sans vergogne, Draco l'examina. Si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser, la renverser sur le sol et faire avec elle toutes sortes de choses… Hum… tout ce dont il avait envie… Mais le voulait-elle?

Elle releva la tête, son ouvrage terminé.

« Ne replie pas la paume, sinon l'encre va devenir illisible. »

Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle rougit en baissant les yeux d'une façon délicieuse. Il s'aperçut de sa gêne et se donna du courage pour la suite. Il ne voulait certes pas en rester là!

« Je me demandais… enfin… il y a des choses que je dois te dire… » essaya d'expliquer le jeune homme.

Tout de même, c'était incroyable qu'aucun Gryffondor ne soit encore passé par là! Il croisa le doigts pour que les amis de Thia restent cloîtrés dans leurs compartiments.

« Oui? »

_Salazar! Dans quel merdier me suis-je fourré?_

Il respira mais avait l'impression que sa respiration s'était mystérieusement bloquée.

Elle dut s'apercevoir de quelque chose car elle mit soudain la main sur son front bouillant et lui demanda, candide qu'elle était:

« Ca ne va pas, Draco? Tu es brûlant! »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grognement incompréhensible. Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à lui avouer.

« Je… en fait je… » commença-t-il.

À ce moment, une voix familière troua le silence:

« Thia? Tu viens? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es là? »

Potter! Par le diable! Que faisait cet abruti? Au moment même où il allait lui dire!

Le Gryffondor se montra et fixa avec stupeur son ennemi de toujours.

« Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Il t'ennuie, Thia? » demanda-t-il, le ton haineux.

« Non! Non! Pas du tout! »

Draco rêvait ou la jeune fille s'était dépêchée de récrier?

« Pour le moment, c'est toi qui ennuie, Potter. Alors fiche le camp. » fit Draco, avec un sourire à glacer le soleil.

Sentant que ça allait dégénérer en bagarre, Thia s'interposa:

« Du calme, vous deux! Euh, Harry, tu peux nous laisser deux minutes? Je dois…euh… régler quelque chose avec Malfoy. »

Son ton autoritaire fit fléchir le Gryffondor. Il s'éclipsa. Mais avant, il lâcha un:

« Si jamais ça tourne mal, appelle-moi, je suis à côté. »

_Ça, je m'en doute, Gryffondor de mes fesses! _

Draco recommanda Potter à tous les démons de l'enfer. Maintenant que le balafré les avait vus à deux, il devait soupçonner quelque chose. Et Draco aurait juré que le Gryffondor écoutait maintenant à la porte du compartiment, pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation.

Thia reporta son attention sur Draco mais le Serpentard aurait été bien à mal de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis désolé, Thia. Je crois que l'on en reparlera à un autre moment. » fit Draco, mal à l'aise à cause de cette interruption.

Elle parut compréhensive.

« C'est pas grave, Draco. On pourra toujours en parler pendant les vacances, non? »

« Bien sûr… » grogna le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Thia se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres. Draco se reprit et, délicatement, sans se poser de questions, il pressa le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, faisant éclater le cœur de Draco. Doucement, avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir le baiser, elle se dégagea. Le Serpentard n'essaya pas de la forcer.

Son sourire brouillé fut la seule chose que cueillit Draco après ce baiser si plein de promesses. Elle refusait de croiser ses yeux. Thia remit en place le col de la chemise du Serpentard. Ce geste si intime fit battre le cœur du blond.

« Bon. » fit-elle après un moment, lorsqu'elle fut sûre de sa voix. « Alors, écris-moi… Tu peux venir quand tu veux. »

Elle le laissa et rejoignit ses amis. Draco, ébahi, heureux, rejoignit son wagon. Quand il rentra dans son compartiment, Pansy le regarda fixement:

« Draco, pourquoi souris-tu aussi stupidement? »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, ce qui la fit rougir. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau départ. La preuve: aujourd'hui, il trouvait Pansy belle…

FIN.

°°°

Et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie! C'est bien la fin de cette fic! (je dis ça pour les sceptiques qui se disent: « quoi? Elle va pas nous refaire le coup encore une fois? » (rapport avec « le train etc… ») eh bien non, cette fois, c'est la bonne , c'est bien la fin!) je vous embrasse toutes, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas de slash… ni de lemon!(n'est-ce pas Ln! T'es contente j'espère? La pudeur est sauve! Lol tu vois j'ai pensé à toi!)

Je trouve cette fin abominablement fleur bleue mais c'est trop mignon alors je laisse tel quel!


End file.
